Fate: Blood Moon
by Nevermore084
Summary: With nothing but curiosity and an ancient family heirloom, teacher and magus Garren Burch has little clue what's in store for him as he enters the Holy Grail War. Indeed, no one knows just what is in store as the call for aid is answered and the Hunt begins anew.
1. The Hunt Begins

**AN: Hey and hello everyone. Firstly I'd like to apologize in advance for if this is not the best start to the story, I know first impressions count but I ask to hopefully give me some leeway as while this is not the first story I've written it has been a while. My hope is once I start to get more into the ideas I have it'll take some better shape but at the moment I'll admit to having some difficulties thinking of the best way to start it in an interesting way.**

 **Nevertheless though, hopefully this chapter and story to come will entertain some and I hope none are too offended by what I have to offer. Please, if you have any constructive criticisms feel free to share and I'll be sure to look them over and give them thought, it only serves to better the story as a whole. Thank you all again for giving this the time of day and I wish you all the best.**

* * *

Funny how things worked sometimes. How it could all start out so simple, and yet, by the end of it you end up questioning everything. All that is, all that has been and likely will be. And in the end it'd all come down to this. This moment, in a place that made no sense yet with what she'd seen and acquired seemed so normal, like all that had come before was the oddity.

So much had happened. It felt like she'd been fighting her whole life, and looking back, she had, but not like tonight. In the end she'd accomplished her goal and then some, but at what cost? How she wanted to collapse here and wail, to let the tears stream and her emotions to spill. To feel like there was still some part of her still left at the end of all this.

But there was still work to be done, and she was tired. Oh so tired…

* * *

History was a funny thing really. So many things that were could just up in change in a decade or two and in a few more if it wasn't recorded those old traditions and times could disappear with the last one who had memory of them. At the same time though, even while certain beliefs and ways of old may be recorded, there was no guarantee they'd stand the test of time. The greatest conqueror, the mightiest warrior, the most wonderful hero could be lost to memory sometimes in a day or in a millennia with their exploits and what they might have accomplished fading away, possibly forever.

Indeed, at the same time though, even the most obscure thing could be discovered out of the blue and all at once change everything you have known and come to know. Truly, a funny thing history and time could be. The latter was such the case for Garren Burch. Born in Germany, he hadn't even been a month old when his parents up and moved to England where he spent most of the rest of his life. It seemed he was destined to never stay in one place for too long though for it'd always be just a few years before something would cause him to move.

First was the death of his biological parents at the young age of 8 and spent the next 10 bouncing around foster homes and orphanages with his only companion being a small badge his father had given to him from before he could even walk. Indeed it wasn't till he'd almost turned 19 when his uncle Heins had found him at last after being overseas for 20 years did he at last find a true place to call home for a while. And the funniest thing about it all was not when his uncle had told him of his family's lineage as mages, that he had learned from his parents when he was young before the accident that took them from him. No, it was that he learned he'd even had an uncle in the first place as neither of their parents mentioned him before nor had Garren ever even seen a picture of him.

When he'd told his uncle Heins this the man grew a sad smile and had replied he'd expected as much. From before Garren was born, he explained, Heins had renounced his participation in inheriting the title of being the next family mage, as he was the oldest and thus the heir, and had been disowned entirely. Communication had been cut so entirely when he had moved away that he hadn't even learned about his brother and sister-in-law's passing until just a year previous and that their son was just bouncing about families. It'd taken a long series of discussions and deals with the Mage's Association but in the end they allowed Heins to be Garren's guardian, of course so long as he actually taught him to pass on his lineage and such.

Thus a few years passed with some training in being a mage, though Heins mostly focused primarily on trying to teach Garren morals and give him proper direction on life as well as attempt to give him a passion in the form of martial arts. Along the way the young man even managed to get a degree in teaching as well as amass a fine collection of blades and a certain skill to use them as the art just came naturally to him. His training was never really able to be completed though for only a month and a half after he got said degree his uncle passed away in a brutal car accident, though had left his fortune with Garren in its entirety. And it was not by any means a small one.

It'd taken a while to recover from it all, being in his mid-twenties, a recent college graduate, a barely qualified mage, and now without any family left to his name. When he had though he decided he'd take what he learned and travel the world, knowing there was always more out there to be learned, to be seen, and discovered. Magecraft came as a secondary to him but he made sure to never fall out of tune in his travels, stopping by the Clocktower in London every now and then to brush up on his skills and maybe learn a few things along the way.

Eventually he found a nice place in Japan and decided to put his degree to use, finding a job teaching English and world history starting with the younger grades. Indeed, for all the tragedy and shapelessness in his life with the only constants being his magecraft and the little badge he'd gotten so long ago, after nearly 30 years of being alive, he'd found his place.

Ever still though it seemed the world had many more secrets it saw fit to bestow upon him for during a trip to the Clocktower to again brush up on his knowledge, when in the library he'd stumbled across some books laying out and around that caught his eye. The books talked of a certain Holy Grail War that took place every 60 years in Fuyuki City between three powerful families of magi and those whom also were chosen by the Holy Grail itself to participate in the war. Garren had learned that seven powerful Servants in the shape of heroes of old were summoned by each participant and the Master of the last Servant standing would be granted an omnipotent wish from the Grail itself.

The discovery was a truly curious and amazing one to him. To think the very city he happened to teach in was also the place of a battleground of powerful magi and ancient heroes? And he was only just now learning of it? He could hardly find words to describe how he felt! He did more researching on the subject in the library but he didn't need to look far, seemed someone had been most curious about the subject recently as well. He found incantations and the methods of going about the ritual to summon a Servant and found he'd need a catalyst of some sort if he wanted to summon a specific hero from time.

That part he wasn't sure on. After all he didn't even know where he was even going to _begin_ to look, let alone so close to when the war was to take place but he supposed for the moment he'd collect what he had and head home quickly for there was much to be done.

And that was how he got here, all his life adding up to this moment as he sat on a plane heading back to his home in Fuyuki. It all felt like destiny to him: to have been born into a family of magus, 3rd generation or no, to have never been able to stay in one place to long to get him traveling, to find a place in Japan that just so happened to be the place of a Holy war took place every 60 years and be on the cusp of the most recent cycle. Indeed and the night before he'd been contemplating it all when he looked at his badge as it had sat on his desk beside him and wondered…

The thing was truly ancient, a circular badge in the shape of a crow that had been passed on through his family long before his great-grandfather even thought to dabble in the realm of magics. He had wondered who it could have belonged to initially and if it was so important to have been passed down possibly a hundred times over. It was that thought he'd taken to sleep with him, thinking he'd use it as his catalyst on a whim and woken up with a deep red brand on his hand not too unlike the shape of the badge itself.

It was that thought he had now as he toyed with the ancient metal thing in his hands, turning it this way and that with thoughts a-jumble as the possibilities bounced around in his head. Even more thoughts clouded his head as he glanced to his gloved left hand, thinking about the brand he'd awoken with. Command Seals, two in the shape of large wings curling up on either side of a smaller body between them. He'd been chosen by the Grail to participate in the War. He knew what this had meant and had decided to conceal the markings for his own safety. Partially to hide his identity as being a chosen master, and partially because he still didn't even know where to begin with it all.

Tucking the badge back around his neck via the black string attached to it, Garren took a deep breath and decided to use his skills as a teacher to try to get past how overwhelming this all was and took out a journal to try to put a plan together for when he landed. First thing first, he'd head straight home, thinking it probably best to put up a Bounding Field around his home for his own protection and to hide what he was doing to some degree. Next was the tricky part, should he focus on identifying as many of the other participants as he should, or get to casting his Servant right away.

Truthfully the wisest course of action would likely be to summon his Servant after he'd secured his home, but he couldn't help but be nervous on the matter. He was only a third generation mage with hardly a clue what he was doing and didn't even know the extent of his capabilities but he couldn't help but imagine they weren't too great. And who would he summon even if he could? Sure there was the badge but he had no idea if it'd even work let alone who would come if it did or if they'd be powerful. Who was even left to summon at this point too? So many unknowns it made his head spin.

Garren sighed and sat back a little in his seat, turning his head a bit to look out the window and see the landscape going by beneath him. In its own way it was still a bit foreboding. For every mile he crossed he was getting that much closer to home, to getting into this war. However it still had the serenity of being what it was, a marvelous sight, an example of the beauty of nature and ingenuity of humanity to be able to see it like this. Just watching the sun get chased on the horizon and the beauty it left on the sky helped him eventually find the clarity he needed.

He'd try the summoning. Even if he did not succeed then he would have to accept his fate. The Grail might have chose him but perhaps it was but a fluke. If it wasn't though, and he did manage to summon a heroic spirit, he'd stick with them till the end for even if he was in this for pure curiosity and still did not know his ultimate goal, his ultimate wish...Well, he couldn't say it hadn't been an interesting run.

With a deep breath Garren got to writing: writing the incantation so he wouldn't forget it, writing his plans for what he'd do after he'd summoned his Servant, writing to be as prepared as he could while trying not to let his shaking hand mess with his handwriting too much. He had just snapped his journal closed as his flight touched down and when it eventually was his turn to stand and make his way off, Garren walked with a confident stride. He was as prepared as he was going to get and hopefully that would be enough.

* * *

He'd been fairly lucky to have touched down as the sun was sinking below the horizon as it gave him the cover of night to do everything he needed at the very least. Well, at least hopefully it'd be a bit of a blessing but hopefully there wouldn't be any looking eyes if things got a bit flashy.

Garren sighed and stood, examining his work of the summoning circle painted in a circle of blood he'd managed to procure from the Clocktower before his departure (as that was what was called for it seemed) and hoped it would be enough. He'd muttered all the incantation whilst he had done so and had, as it described, destroyed the vessels so hopefully it'd work as it said. The teacher walked over to where he'd set up an end table on the other side of the circle and took his badge off, inspecting it one last time in his hand, thinking of how funny time and history could be, before setting it down gently on the end table.

With that he walked back to the opposite side of the summoning circle and took a deep breath with closed eyes before opening them again and raising his left hand. _Here goes nothing_. "Heed my words. My will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me." He tried to keep the shakiness out of his voice and managed, he felt a bit childish perhaps for being so nervous but he couldn't help the overbearing feeling that he was still a bit out of his league with this all. Still though, the circle glowed as did the seals on his hand and he ignored the burning sensation on his hand as he continued.

"I hereby swear I will be all the good in the world. That I shall defeat all the evil in the world. You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding." He swallowed and released a breath to clear the weight of anticipation off his shoulders as he prepared the final words that would seal his fate.

"Guardian of scales!"

The circle grew brighter as did the light and burning sensation on his hand and he held back the need to wince. Electricity crackled around the circle and the power radiating off of it grew until at last it reached its peak and glowed so bright Garren had to close an eye and turn away some. Finally it subsided all at once and when it had he had to blink in dumbfound surprise, not only that he had been successful as a figure stood before him, but also at the figure themselves.

It was a woman, standing about 165 centimeters her upper half was dressed in what appeared to be that part of a black robe which also had a black scarf around her neck, though two white pieces of cloth draped down her back along with a separate one tied around her waist. Her sleeves were long and the ends were quite baggy and led to wide-cuffed leather gloves which seemed charred, the right having chain wrapped around the palm while the other was much more intricate with a metal guard and claws which were connected by chains as well.

Below the belt she wore long, black leather boots that went all the way up to her lower thigh along with dark grey pants and a large black leather holster on her right leg which seemed to have a large 17th or 18th century flintlock that was almost as large as her forearm. Perched atop a head of silver hair drawn into a ponytail was an old-looking, ashen grey trifold hat which on its ends lead up to white tips that looked almost feathered.

Her face though was what mostly caught his attention. She had what most might say was an average face, though it wasn't attractive in its own way, she had lips set to a straight thin line while her gunmetal blue eyes seemed cold, distant, and most of all, tired. She appeared to take a deep breath before she turned to Garren and looked him up and down, studying him. Though he'd say sizing up would be the proper term.

Finally she spoke, "You…" her voice was quiet, soft, but just like her eyes it seemed tired. "Are you my Master?"

Garren stood a bit straighter and for the first time since he really got into this whole business he gave a small smile and glanced around, "Well there's no one else here so I'd hope so." His eyes fell upon her again but her expression hadn't changed, she merely looked to his left hand and saw the Command Seals before giving an acknowledging tip of her head. A silence reigned for a second or two before Garren cleared his throat and spoke, adjusting his glasses some, "My name is Garren Burch. As I am now a Master in this Holy Grail War, might I request the name and class of my servant?"

The woman stood there for several seconds, firstly watching him but it did not take long before she furrowed her brow some and glanced to the side, looking at nothing in particular. Finally her gaze returned to him and she pressed a closed hand into her other, pressed it to her body at the waist, and gave a small bow, "I'm...my name is Reyven Tentune, and I am a Hunter."

* * *

There was so much to take in, but the Grail had made it all so understandable, so clear. Like she'd known everything it'd imparted on her all her life. She supposed it did not feel quite as unnatural as the insight she once had so long ago but these mingling understandings of the world and cosmos was still a strain on her mind to keep balanced and under control even if she did not show it. After all, this was all too familiar an inner struggle anyway, one she was perhaps more accustomed to than any one person had any fair right to be. Thus was her existence though, both before and after her time it seemed.

Her Master was a curious man, his appearance showed one perhaps of possible knowledgeable pursuit, with wide square glasses, a soul patch, dark brown hair somewhat messy but in a controlled fashion. His attire a green sweatshirt and formal pants, casual business as one might expect of a teacher as he claimed to be. Though his surrounding spoke as much, with a large wooden desk behind where he stood and bookcases on either side of them and trinkets of various sorts where her vision could see them.

At his question it had taken her a moment to gather together all that was and is into something that made sense again and finally she found the information she required. Reyven gave him a formal bow as she had been taught to give her superiors upon introduction before answering his question. When she straightened again she could see the confusion and contemplation on his face. She could not blame him, she understood his reason even before he voiced it.

"A Hunter? So...does that mean you're an Archer?"

"No," she answered simply and softly, "I am what I say I am. A Hunter." He raised his hand to his chin in clear thought and even as he opened his mouth she raised a hand. "I understand, there are only meant to be seven classes, my Master, the Grail has said as such, but it seems my presence is once more needed and thus I was beckoned. I have my duty and I must uphold it." Though it is true the Grail had imparted so much upon her, of this time and all the knowledge required to sustain herself in it, she still had the arcane and...great knowledge and understanding she had accumulated in her past incarnation. This was no fluke, she had reason and purpose for being here, but it might take time to sift through all her knowledge to make it clearer to her.

"To seek the Grail for me and my wish?" her Master asked, "Because, to be perfectly honest, I'm...well I'm a tad new to this all. Aimless I'd even say," he stated with a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck while Reyven remained silent; it was clear he had much to say. "I kinda stumbled across this whole thing and, well, I thought I'd give it a shot. Don't really have an end goal but, ya know, I guess it'd be nice to say I gave it a shot and if we do win well all the better."

The Hunter spent a second to take it all in, curious herself of where this may lead, even if she already had a direction she wished to point their efforts. "Are you saying you do not know what your wish would be?" she questioned, wondering what knowledge she'd gain of her new Master's intentions.

Garren chuckled, "Yeah...I guess so. I mean, I got an idea of course, but I figured it's something to maybe learn along the way."

Reyven stared at the man in silence, her already thin lips tipping into an ever slight frown, "You understand what is at stake do you not? This is a war between very powerful individuals and it is very likely you may yet lose your life. Yet, you are willing to throw it all away, for what...curiosity?" The words were not meant to scold perhaps, but she indeed was having troubles knowing if he understood the extent of what he was getting himself into. It wasn't child's play and if she was to live to see her duty to the end she had to ensure he understood exactly what could happen.

The man's smile faltered and he frowned some, "Look I know how it sounds, I do, but I know this is dangerous. I know there is a very real possibility I could die but this life of mine hasn't been extravagant, but it's been fulfilling. What I've lived I don't regret and if getting into this means I could die, and I do, then at least I can say I went out with a bang." A smirk crossed his features, "After all, 7 in over 7 billion chances, well, 8 I guess in our case, I could be chosen to participate in something as important as this? Well..it's something."

She said nothing. Sure it sounded noble, but remained blissfully ignorant of what could happen. Perhaps if simply just took experience to truly know and for that she could not blame him, but that did not mean she could not ignore the facts herself. For now she would let him hold onto his ideal, she would Hunt for him, but she still had intentions of her own. He had not been wrong when he asked if she sought the Grail. But she did not seek it just for him, unless she could one day soon make him understand. After all, she had a duty to uphold, even now.

Convinced he might yet be impressionable to her overall goal, she gave a simple bow of her head, "I apologize, Master, I just wish to know you understand what could happen."

He raised a dismissive hand, "No, you're fine Reyven, I understand. And please, don't call me Master. You can refer to me as Garren."

Head still bowed she retorted him, "No, Master, I will refer to you as such and it is wise you call me by my class, Hunter. Names hold great power in the War, it can reveal the Master's loved ones and place of residence or operation and it can reveal a Servant's identity. Meaning their noble phantasms and their weaknesses."

Garren's face heated a bit in embarrassment and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Right. Pardon, forgot about that too. I'll be sure to remember that but while I can call you Hunter it'll be a tad strange to others who might see us in public for you to call me master. When we aren't in combat could you do me that favor if you see it fit?"

Reyven straightened at last and gave an acknowledging tip of her head. He gave a breath of relief at that, no need to get odd stares about that in a public place but with that out of the way he still had a question of his own. "Alright, well, on the topic of names...I know you've already told me yours but...who are you? I've never heard of your name before and being a Hunter, a class that has never been seen before, I think it's a good idea for me to know what you're capable of."

When several seconds had passed and she had not responded, he could not help but frown some. Sure it was possible that people who had committed terrible acts still in the end had benefitted their people or humanity or achieved such great accomplishments to have been recognized by the Throne of Heroes to be able to be summoned, but surely she was at least a capable individual.

He blinked as she spoke at last, "You wouldn't know of my tale, no one does in this age, but that is for the better. If you do not know of me though, then how did you summon me? This circumstance could not have been mere chance I sense." That was a concerning thought. She thinks her exploits better off forgotten? To be modest is one thing, but to claim it better that they aren't known to begin with means it's something she regrets then, surely? Nevertheless he walked around the circle and she watched him, turning to see him continue to the end table previously behind her where he scooped up a small pendant.

He held it up for her to see by its string and she blinked...several times to confirm if what she was seeing was what she thought it was. A hand reached out and paused in midair, hesitating before continuing forth to take the badge gently in her hand. Garren was surprised by what he saw on the woman's face. Where before she showed no emotion on her face, no expressions, she now had a look of recognition, one which turned to pain and sadness. To think he hadn't thought it possible for those poor eyes to look any more tired.

"This is mine," she stated and tied it around her belt using the string already attached to it.

That took a moment to process, "You mean, that old thing was yours?"

"Just as it was once it belong to the person who gave it to me, yes."

So many revelations this night, he wondered just how far down the rabbit hole they'd be by the end of this. "So you know what it is then? It's not just a family heirloom right?"

Reyven shook her head, "No, this badge, just as many others, told which workshop we Hunters came from. This one in particular was a bit...different though."

"How so?"

She fell silent again as she looked down at the badge at her hip, studying it while Garren stood with anticipation. "Perhaps another time," she replied softly at last before looking up to him. "There will be time for idle talk later, for now we must get into more important matters. We must plan and prepare. You say you are new to this war, you must at least know the identities and locations of the others, yes?"

Garren looked aside and ran his hand through his hair, "Not quite. I know of the main families taking place in all this and where their residence is but I don't know much else. Heck, I don't even know if the other Servants have been summoned yet."

"Oh they have," she said in what he could only describe as a foreboding tone, "That much you can be certain. You are the odd one out in this war, not only because of me but for your lateness. If the others do not know of your presence yet then they surely will soon. It is best to take advantage of this time to learn what you can and improve your defenses."

Garren gave a nod of understanding and took a deep breath, "Good idea. Suppose it's good at least one of us has a few ideas as to what to do. I already erected a Bounding Field but after I rest some I'll be able to put a bit more strength into it, no first class magus myself after all." He offered a chuckle but cleared his throat at her ever-straight face, "I'll send familiars out tonight though and try to see what I can find."

The Hunter gave a nod, "Alright, I shall check the perimeter and ensure all is safe. Rest when you can, we have a long Hunt ahead of us and you will need all the strength you can muster."

With that the Servant walked past him, fading into a trail of purple dust as she exited her physical form. Garren nodded as he saw her off, continuing to do so to himself thoughtfully after she had gone. He walked over to his desk and sat down slowly into his chair where he leaned back and gazed up at the ceiling with the light of the moon being the only source of illumination as he turned off his lamp. The weight of everything was finally setting in and crush of anxiety filled his chest as overwhelming thoughts clouded his mind. So much to take in, so much to do, to keep in mind. The very real possibility he could die was obviously still an overbearing presence as many times as he told himself he'd come to terms with it, but he just had to have faith both in himself and Reyven and he was sure the thought would clear in no time.

Nevertheless though, despite it all he couldn't help but smile. He'd done it, he'd summoned a spirit from a time long ago and just as much as there was a chance he could end up dead, there was also a very real one he could have his greatest wish granted as well. To think of the possibilities...He sighed and cleared his head, all of that was thoughts for another time. For now he had to focus on gathering as much information as he could and he took the time to send out familiars to scout around, doing a bit of research himself into the families he'd be up against.

It didn't take long before his eyes grew heavy and his focus started to wane and he knew it'd be impossible to concentrate without some sleep, especially with how much mana he'd expended tonight. He stood and made his way to his bed, thinking to himself as he laid down that he'd have to ask Reyven again about her abilities as the topic had been sidetracked. His eyes closed thinking of all the possibilities.

* * *

The first sunrise of his involvement with the Holy Grail War proved an eventful one. Not only had one of his passing familiars found the Tohsaka manor but in the process had also bore witness to one Servant being destroyed by another in a brilliant gold light. He had called conference with Hunter and together they discussed.

"What exactly did you see?" Reyven asked as she stood with arms crossed in the middle of the office, a large rug now covering the summoning circle directly under where she stood while he sat at his desk.

"It happened quickly and the familiar only caught it as it happened due to the brightness of it, but it appeared to be Assassin being struck down by another, golden Servant whom I can only imagine was Tohsaka's."

Reyven took a moment to process the information herself, it wasn't much all things considered but it was something more than they started with. "It is presumed Assassin is dead then? How exactly was it struck down by this other Servant, you keep saying gold, bright, and brilliant but in what manner was Assassin destroyed?"

"Hm…" Garren had to take a moment to think over exactly what it was he'd seen, "I'm not really certain to be perfectly honest. The best I can think of to describe it was multiple weapons were thrown at him while he was held in place by a spear. I can't describe exactly what sort of weapon was being projected but each seemed different. A spear held Assassin in place but best I can detail is other blades were thrown at him as well. What do you make of that?"

The Hunter's lips tightened, "If they were thrown or fired then it's possible it's Archer but the possibility remains of Caster or Lancer as well. A Noble Phantasm doesn't have to be a singular weapon after all so it is possible duplication is its ability or a certain spell by a Caster. Until other Servants are revealed we may yet remain in the dark on the matter."

"I see…" Garren tumbled the words over in his head. What she was saying was making sense certainly of that he could be sure, but something just...didn't feel right. "At least Assassin is out of it already but it just...I don't know…"

"Feels too bold? Too soon?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. It seems like a stupid decision to send a Servant in, Assassin or no, all on their own directly into an enemy fortification."

"I am not so concerned with that than I am how quickly he was dealt with." Garren blinked and looked up to her with wide-eyes, "Think about it. Assassin has superb stealth capabilities. It would make sense for a Master to be confident enough to give them an infiltration mission so early on especially if they received word the other Servant may be away. Just as you did not think it wise, another may not expect it. Within their own fortifications no less. Indeed, I am more concerned with how quickly he was seemingly intercepted and dealt with, almost planned…"

Garren digested that as well, "I wouldn't put it past other Masters to work together, but Assasin was definitely dead by the end of it so it still does not make any sense…"

"We can agree something is not right though," to that her Master nodded, "then we will keep an ear to the ground and pay even closer attention. Indeed, what may seem like something worth celebrating feels much the opposite in this case."

"Yeah...though I hear Assassin's Master has taken refuge within the church and that is a neutral zone, surely he can't do much there?" Reyven seemed unconvinced by his words though and he resigned himself to still listen to her, however better it is he may go about things. "With all that aside though, how went your search?"

"It yielded exactly what I expected, nothing, and that is preferable," that at least was a bit of a relief. "Though it did give me time to do a bit of research of my own."

"So that's why you were going through my books earlier when I woke up huh?" Garren asked with a small smile, "I thought the Grail imparted everything you needed to know upon you?"

Her face remained unchanged as ever, "It imparts only the essentials, it does not mean there isn't anything more to be gained."

Curiosity rose within him again and he raised a brow, "Oh? Have you learned anything you could use?"

As per usual even by now, silence reigned a moment, "A few things. Some which confirmed my previous beliefs and others which gave me new insight into the workings of this age and the like." She paused and Garren could see a distant look in her eyes as she stared off at nothing in particular, "It certainly has been a long time, but better the secrets of my time be lost than running rampant."

He had to mull over the words some, between what she'd said last night and her hesitation to discuss her past, it made him wonder what in her time had happened and was so bad she saw it best for it to be forgotten. He doubted he'd earned enough standing with her just yet to earn an explanation so instead figured he'd move on to the next topic glossed over the night before.

"I see...well, if you have any questions regarding certain things in particular I'll certainly do my best to answer them. In the meantime though, last night we never really covered what you were capable of: what are your weapons, your abilities, and can you handle yourself in a fight?"

She wasn't offended by the questions, after all she recalled now she never really answered them last night and it gave him reason to possibly doubt her. So in response she merely nodded and withdrew her sidearm from the holster on her thigh and the silver blade slipped into a sheath hidden behind it. He seemed a bit surprised she'd had a second weapon, to have a blade and a gun made her seem like she'd belong as either Archer or possibly Assassin with the shortness of her blade.

"As a Hunter I used...use a wide variety of tools at my disposal with great skill and precision. Should it come down to it, I am prepared for a wide variety of situations, combat or otherwise, and I can assure you that you need not worry about my combat prowess. I have seen and fought things the likes of which no one in this time has ever, and hopefully never will, see." Her eyes were locked with his and he could see the dark look she had in her eyes as she held his gaze, "Have faith in me, my Master, for I have been summoned for a reason and while there may be those more powerful than I in this war, I will be able to handle myself just fine."

Garren continued to look into her eyes as she stared at him with dark conviction before at last he gave a slow nod. "Alright, I understand," he gave a small reassuring smile, "With this sort of thing it's hard to just be able to simply 'have faith' without much other prior knowledge, but nevertheless I shall. Besides, it's...quite clear you've seen your fair share of combat no doubt."

Reyven gave a small bow of thanks before straightening and returning her eyes to him, "And what of you, Master? What are your abilities and can you handle yourself should it be necessary for you to do so?"

"Well, no promises I'll be able to handle myself in combat with a Servant, but these swords aren't just for show." Garren raised a hand to gesture to the sword racks and cases between a few of the bookshelves, Reyven glanced to them but had already inspected them before in her free time. "I've taken martial art training with them and know my way around a sword even if my offensive magic isn't too great, but I know a thing or two about astral magic and alchemy."

Reyven gave a slow nod, it wasn't perfect but if she did her job correctly it would not be something to worry about. He continued, "Though I'll admit I haven't delved too deep into healing magic either I might still be of some use in that department."

She waved the statement off, "Do not worry about that, I have means of my own to help myself should the situation become dire." The worry was still clear on her master's face, "Have a little faith Master, I have many tricks up my sleeves none will expect I'm sure."

It seemed enough to reassure him as he simply sighed and watched her for a moment before nodding, a small smile crossing his face again, "Well, they are rather large sleeves." She gave no response and her expression did not change, "But I trust you, suppose I'll have to whether I like it or not eh?" When she gave nothing but a simple nod, not even the slightest change of expression, Garren couldn't help but think there was something he should do to help her, well, lighten up some.

A moment passed and he clicked his tongue before sitting forward a bit and crossing his fingers, "Tell you what, what you have on now isn't too bad for fitting in around town but why don't we head out and get you some more suiting clothes for being out in public and maybe along the way just show you around some. Won't hurt to get some fresh air and get to know the city you're gonna be staying and fighting in after all."

Reyven paused at the suggestion but gave a small bow of her head, "If that is what you think is best, Master."

"It is, besides…" he stood and walked over to her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder which she glanced at before turning back to him to see him smiling, "you seem like you could use some time to relax a little." She blinked at the suggestion but after a second or two simply nodded, "Alright, then I'll grab a few things real quick and we'll be off. Savvy?"

* * *

Tokiomi Tohsaka paced around his workshop, never straying too far from his phonograph device as he waited a tad impatiently for Kirei to call, knowing he'd get the news he had but minutes prior if he hadn't gotten it already. The message he had gotten was...unsettling to say the least and being as the two of them and the overseer were the only ones who knew the truth as to what was going on it made things all the more...complicated. Not to mention he'd have thought such things wouldn't even be possible to begin with should Assassin have been truly eliminated.

"Master Tokiomi, are you there?" the deep flat voice of Kirei spoke suddenly through the large horn, snapping the mage out of his trance.

"Yes Kirei, I take it you received the same news that I have?" Tokiomi asked, taking a seat beside the magical device with a hand curled thoughtfully to his chin.

"I have, the Grail has chosen another Servant and Master. The news is…"

"Concerning…"

"...That is one word."

Even now it felt difficult to process exactly what this could mean, "It would make sense perhaps for someone to have gotten news of Assassin's supposed death and attempt to summon another, but I have never heard of such a thing working in the past let alone given the truth you and I know..."

"Indeed, and it does not help it appears the Church cannot identify their class. At this point anything seems possible."

"What do you make of it?" Tokiomi stood and walked back over to the script he'd received, picking it up and scanning its contents once more as he awaited his response.

"I do not know. At the moment everything about this factor is a complete unknown but it is safe to assume to try and treat it as simply another individual competing for the Grail. We may yet find the truth behind the matter in the process."

Tokiomi sighed and sat back down, the parchment still in his hand as he continued to eye it, deep in thought. "Yes, I suppose so. It seems your Assassins will have their work cut out for them indeed but we still have Gilgamesh on our side. We won't underestimate them just like the others but at the moment we still have him as our trump card. Let us hope something is revealed to us soon, the more we learn the better."

"Agreed, master Tokiomi. I will have Assassin continue to search for any signs of the other Masters and inform you if something of importance is revealed."

"Thank you, Kirei. Best of luck."

"To you as well."

Tokiomi sat back with a deep breath, continuing to think the whole ordeal over. Anything was possible, whether it be a duplicate of another class of servant, or perhaps another entirely and it was impossible to know just exactly was to happen, but only time would tell. It had a funny way of working like that.

* * *

Garren sat at a table in a book store writing down a few notes in his journal about possible plans and things his familiars were picking up around and about. They'd been out for a while and had visited a few stores around town, Reyven having picked out more fitting modern attire in the form of a black hoodie and grey cargo pants. At least she didn't stand out as much as before but she seemed insistent to keep the hat of hers on.

Not that he minded really, the silver hair would be stand-out enough on its own anyway but nevertheless it wasn't as though the hat itself was blowing any cover yet. After he finished writing a thought down the teacher sat back and scanned the shelves to see if he could spot his Servant and caught sight of her on the second floor trailing a finger across the rows. He still didn't know what she was searching for but he figured he'd let her do her thing, no point in not at the moment all things considered.

Besides, in its own way they were building up their relationship, understanding one another and he didn't want to restrict her both to get her trust and because she seemed to be the type to not only know what she was doing but not let things get in her way. One could also learn a lot about a person based on the type of genre they were interested in. Of course she had insisted this was mostly for research purposes and had thus stuck mostly to nonfiction and mythology, he nevertheless gave her permission and encouraged her to look for any recreational books that struck her fancy.

A bit lost in thinking, he blinked and returned his gaze to her to see her pause in front of an aisle and glance down to him before looking down the aisle again and turning into it. Raising a curious brow Garren leaned around a bit in his seat to see the section she'd gone down and saw it looked something like astrology. That was a bit of an interesting surprise to him but he made sure to note that in his journal and perhaps keep it in mind for the future.

A few minutes later Reyven came back down to where he was sitting with a sizeable stack of books in her arms. He'd expected her to get a few certainly but there must have been at least eight to ten books in her arms that were all fairly thick. Well, he supposed it wasn't as though he didn't have the money for it but if she thought she could get some use outta it all he wouldn't mind.

"Find everything you need?" Garren asked as he stood and pocketed his pen, ready to walk her to the checkout.

She gave a nod, "Yes...though I will admit most of these are...mine, there might still be something of use to us." He raised a brow and leaned a tad to see the titles of some of her books, most of them being about stars and the cosmos.

"Shouldn't be a problem. It'll give you something to do with our in-between time I'm sure."

She bowed her head in thanks, "Thank you, Ma-...Garren. We may yet need to return should we learn the identities of other heroes but hopefully these will suit us well in the meantime." Garren gave a nod of his own and helped her to the checkout, letting the woman behind the counter scan all the books and when she asked if that was all he was about to take out his wallet when Reyven exclaimed and reached into her pocket. She set an item on the counter and he had to eye it a moment before he realized the little square object was an mp3.

He smirked and glanced to her and for the first time her blank facade was broken with what he could describe as a slight fluster, "I've heard a few songs and am curious what else there is…" she muttered and looked away. Garren simply kept smiling and took out his wallet, letting the cashier know they were done before finishing everything and heading out once more with two heavy bags.

As they were walking out Garren took a deep breath of fresh air and looked around, hearing Reyven step up beside him. "How about we go grab some lunch for a bit then head home? Treat's on me."

"Whatever you wish," was her simple response and he just sighed before nodding for her to follow and they made their way down the sidewalk.

* * *

The day had proven to be a… intriguing one to Reyven, even if she did not express it handily. She also hadn't said it directly, but she was truly appreciative that Garren had insisted on taking her out to look around as well as let her indulge in getting a few books about the cosmos. She wanted to try and understand or at the very least learn, but even though she'd already cleared two of the large volumes since their return to Garren's home she still could not find the answers she desired. Not even any of the few history books she scanned in the bookstore contained anything about Yharnam either, as though it had never existed. It was for the better, but she hoped it was by her doing she was able to put an end to the Hunts so many years ago.

Such were the thoughts that troubled her as she sat on the roof, legs curled up with her arms wrapped around them and her chin hidden behind her knees as she looked out over the city, music playing softly in her ears via the headphones connected to her mp3. Sitting up here though, seeing a city so bright, so alive with a normal moon and night sky up above while she listened to uplifting music...it almost made her forget the woes of her past life and this one. Never before had she indulged in the more pleasant parts of life like this.

It almost felt uncomfortable, to be able to enjoy herself for once in her cruel existence, but she wanted to savor every moment she could and it was all the more reason to. A cool breeze blew over her and she took in a deep breath of the fresh air, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. When she opened them she looked at the moon above, how it shone so bright tonight with stars twinkling here and there around it. Tonight the sight did not feel her with dread or disdain for it. No, tonight it looked...beautiful and her mind's eye flashed images of an awe-inducing field of white flowers with the largest tree she'd ever seen standing at the edge of it all. Her features fell as sadness and pain once more welled in her chest, wondering if in this incarnation she could still dream or if it had ended all those years ago with the Hunts.

Sadly, it was not a thought she could dwell on for long for out of the blue a call assailed her sense and she snapped her head up to look in the direction it had come from, staring off for but an instant before she swiftly stood and swung her way back inside. "Master, a Servant beckons and it is of little doubt others heard it as well."


	2. First Blood

Having heard Reyven's call, Garren stood and made his way to the hallway, hoping to meet her halfway and that he did. He rounded the corner with a troubled expression, watching her make her way down the hall at a speedy pace. "What do you mean? Someone is _trying_ to get our attention?" he asked and kept pace beside her as they walked to his study.

"Anyone's most likely, they were simply announcing their presence and it is unlikely to be directed just at us. Thus, it is also safe to suspect there will be others."

Garren took a moment to process the information and its implications before giving a nod, "I understand. What do you suspect we should do then? This could very well be our first encounter with anyone."

They both walked into the study and Garren walked around to stand behind his desk while Reyven stood in the center of the room once more. "Indeed, but it is just as likely to be everyone's first encounter with the others as well and there is likely information to be had one way or the other." One hand was perched on the grip of her pistol, a finger tapping gently on it, "The way we carry this out is up to you, Master, but I can recommend a choice of action."

He gestured her to continue, "Go on, I'm no tactician here. I might have an idea or two but you're the one with experience and who knows your limits."

She tipped her head in acknowledgement, "I recommend going in alone with you staying here and observing with a familiar or via my own eyes. It is the safest course of action even if you will be limited somewhat," the slight frown on his face spoke his displeasure with the idea even if he knew her point. It also did not escape her attention, "If you truly wish to accompany me then I recommend keeping a good distance, once more, for your own safety and to keep your identity hidden for that much longer but it is up to you."

Garren let out a deep breath and sat down, knowing he'd have to give this a bit of thought. Sure she had a point, it was better to stay hidden not only for his own safety but because it'd make him harder to find and target as his identity would remain anonymous. But still, to be able to see that sort of clash first-hand and perhaps have a bit more dictation on the field, not to mention thinking it'd be the honorable thing to do, not hiding from his foes. But what was honor in the face of certain death?

His eyes trailed over to his swords, perhaps he could bring one along for the sake of it but if he was attacked by a heroic spirit it wasn't likely he'd have anywhere near the skill to match and another mage wouldn't give a toss for a sword of all things. In the end he sighed; reason prospered this time around but only because of the stakes, maybe next time when one-on-one was guaranteed he'd tag along.

"Alright, Hunter, you know what's best. I'll stay behind this time and watch."

Her shoulders visibly fell a little, "Thank you, Master," she stated softly with a bow.

"I'll try to keep in touch. Fight hard and do your best."

"I shall. I will make haste at once," and with that she vanished into a trail of purple dust as she entered her spirit form. Garren nodded more to himself than anyone in particular after a few moments and sighed before sitting forward in his seat a bit and taking out his journal. Might as well take a few notes while he watched.

* * *

By the time Reyven arrived the clashing of blades already was filling the air and she had to make sure to take her steps carefully around the shipyard so as to not be spotted. She started with a brief patrol around the area, skirting the edges of the containers and being wary of all her surroundings as she looked not only for a place to observe, but possibly to catch anyone unwary as well.

As she soon discovered though, she was not the only one more keen to watching. From her spot behind several shipping containers near the water, while she could hear the battle and not see it, she did have a vantage point on a large crane and thought it would make a good place of observation. That was, until she considered there would likely be others with the same mindset and indeed she soon learned that what she previously thought was a flag was actually another individual entirely.

Brows furrowed in concern, she took out her monocular and extended it some to get a better look, confirming it to be none other than the previously thought perished Assassin. Or at least, one she could assume was them based on appearance. _That answers that suspicion..._ she thought to herself with a frown and glanced in the direction of the ensuing battle as the sounds of a collapsing shipping container and distant voices once more reached her ears.

It was not that she did not trust her Master, indeed she had no doubts what he saw was real, no, something else far bigger was at work here and it would require more looking into. At the moment though she had to focus on finding a good place of observation without revealing herself to anyone just yet. She did a bit more surveying and once she got to the crane she realized while being up higher on it would give her a better view, one of its lower platforms provided enough of a vantage point that she could watch and listen without hindrance or alerting Assassin.

"Master," she whispered softly, knowing he could hear her if he was watching, "you are watching?"

" _Yes, Hunter, I've seen everything thus far. It seems we were right to assume something was amiss with Assassin."_ Reyven only gave a nod of her head in response and took out her monocular to see if she could get a closer observation while retaining her distance, " _I can see the two Servants' power levels. If I were to guess the woman in blue is Saber while the other is Lancer. I don't know about the woman in white though, were I to guess she is Saber's Master given her position."_

Reyven frowned as she adjusted her lense to focus on the woman Garren had described, her features growing dark and her finger twitching instinctively. "Master, that woman-" she didn't have time to finish before a male voice filled the area, addressing Lancer directly.

" _That must be Lancer's Master then. What were you saying, Hunter?"_ Garren asked but Reyven had to press herself to the steel structure as she heard a creak and glanced up to see Assassin had begun to look down.

When she was certain he had returned his attention to the battle, for Lancer had been given permission to use his Noble Phantasm and likely reveal his identity in the process, she reached back and summoned a jar of blue elixir. She quietly popped the cork off the jar and drank deeply of the glowing blue liquid, shivering in discomfort as she felt much of her body grow numb but raised her hand to see she was all but see-through.

Now that she was at least fairly masked, she spoke once more to her Master, this time in a voice just barely audible. "It is unsafe to say much. I will observe, say more later," with that she crouched down again on her ledge and gazed out at the battle taking place.

Lancer had discarded his short spear and now held a revealed red one at the ready in one hand as he addressed Saber, " _Understood, I'll be sure to take notes of what transpires. Stay safe."_ She merely nodded and felt her eye twitch at the tingling sensation around her neck at the movement. The elixirs she had were quite effective at what they did and with her enhanced ability as a heroic spirit they lasted a bit longer than they would otherwise. Though that did not make them any more comfortable to use all things considered.

The battle ensued once more and it was clear something indeed had changed with the exposing of the spear. As the knights clashed again the magic obscuring Saber's blade was parted and revealed the blade amidst the swirling winds. Briefly anyway as Reyven could not get a good look at the blade before Saber backed away, the blade once more being obscured. The Hunter couldn't help but lean forward some, intrigued. Could the spear have anti-magic properties? It would make sense given what happened and Lancer's previous questioning about how Saber's blade was hidden.

Perhaps it would be revealed in greater detail soon enough but for now she continued to watch, noting how much heavier of an offensive Lancer took and how Saber moved to parry, defend, and retreat. Both were certainly exceedingly skilled warriors and it would be difficult to take either on their own, all the more reason to not interfere now aside from the fact she could gauge certain moves and skills each used the best she could. It was easy for her to see a pattern in her opponents' styles and use it to her advantage when she fought them or while she was in the process thereof. To have this information prior to any encounter would likely be crucial to her chances aside from the surprises she already had under her belt.

A few more clashes and once more they went at each other, from their stances Reyven was able to tell what Saber was likely going for, using her superior armor to take a glancing blow and strike while he was open. Though this was to assume he did not raise the handle to block or parry it but she'd have to see how it played out, hopefully able to figure out the strength of either the spear or Saber's armor in the process.

The distance closed and blood drew but it was Saber staggering back, Lancer giving her a quick flurry to press the brief advantage but his opponent recovered fast enough to deflect the blows and back up a safe distance. The woman in white might not have been what her Master thought but she still appeared to be a magus for she healed Saber's wound and Reyven made sure to note that as well; it'd be crucial should she and Saber clash.

Saber confirmed Reyven's previous assumptions that Lancer's spear had counter-magical properties while also revealing her own armor was magically woven. Perhaps not the most useful of information in the long run, but still possibly something important to figuring out their identities. They once more squared off, and as Saber took a position after dismissing her armor Reyven noticed Lancer was backing up slowly, given how before he'd only advance or stand his ground she saw this as unusual and wondered why Saber did not as well.

Suddenly he seemed to slip and in an instant Saber was closing the distance, her blade, or at least her wind magic along with it, propelled her forward at a great speed. Even Reyven could not deny the power behind the attack, but it was clearly a setup as Lancer kicked his second spear up from where it had been buried amongst the rubble of their fighting, the wrappings unravelling themselves to reveal a yellow spear beneath it. The tip aimed right for Saber's incoming head.

The female knight must have realized her mistake too late but adjusted quick enough not to end herself for in a moment's notice she was tumbling to the side while Lancer dropped his second spear, a slash visible upon his forearm. Reyven narrowed her eyes and shifted a little to get a better view of Saber but saw the woman stand after a few seconds.

Once more, words were exchanged before Lancer's Master's voice filled the area, "Stop talking and get to work, you fool! Finish her. What are you waiting for?" Lancer's forearm had a faint glow and it appeared he was healed of his wounds just as Saber had been earlier.

" _Someone's certainly impatient. Wouldn't necessarily blame him if this wasn't going as quickly as it could be. Can't really rush a duel."_ Reyven blinked, having almost forgotten her Master was watching as well through her eyes.

Panic came from the white-dressed woman, Irisviel if the Hunter heard it correctly, as the healing magic was not working and that perked her interest. Things started to come together in her mind and Saber made the same connections while he made observations of his own. Lancer was Diarmuid, first knight of Fianna while Saber turned out to be the fabled King Arthur of Britain, a true surprise in its own right.

" _Wow...when they said heroic spirits I never realized this was the extent of what it could include. And to think King Arthur was actually a woman. I'm only surprised because of the stigma women faced back then but I guess you can't argue if they manage to pull the sword from the stone."_ Reyven gave no comment of her own but was fascinated herself, such an interesting point of fable turned end over end with a seemingly small thing being able to make all the difference. On top learning two of her opponents' identities though, Reyven also had a few other things going her way. Firstly, she knew of the powers of both of Lancer's weapons and the threats they posed, and because of one of those weapons Saber's left arm was crippled, unable to be healed until Lancer was defeated.

Not only did this mean it'd likely significantly weaken Saber, but also that so long as Lancer remained in play she would stay as such and it'd likely be a good idea to leave him be until it was either necessary to do so or Saber fell first. Perhaps either of them would call her craven for such strategizing but she did not care, this was a war, a battle she could not simply return from the Dream to should she fall. Even then, it was not as though she'd known glory and honor for most of her life anyway.

The two combatants prepared to go at each other once more and Reyven couldn't help but think Saber would be outdone at last; the odds weren't particularly in her favor after all. Before either could attack though, lightning struck between them and from the skies came a chariot driven by two massive oxen, the large man behind the reins shouting a warcry seemingly at the top of his lungs all the while.

She truthfully couldn't help but blink and be taken somewhat aback by the suddenness of what could only be a new Servant's intervention. He landed between the knights and there was a momentary pause from everyone, apparently still taking it all in just as she was, when the great man threw his arms up.

"Both of you sheathe your blades!" he proclaimed, "For I am a King! I am Ishkandar, King of Conquerors! In this battle of the Holy Grail, I am of the Rider class of Servants!" The Hunter couldn't help but blink again with wide-eyed amazement. Surely it seemed stupid to anyone to reveal so much all at once, even were one such a prideful individual that it bordered on narcissism. Perhaps such a thing was to be expected from someone with the title 'King of Conquerors' though.

" _Alexander the Great? That's certainly a surprise in its own right, not to mention the entrance. Guess it's not my place to complain about useful information though. All that leaves us with is Archer, Caster, and Berserker left to see."_ Reyven nodded, better not to take for granted information that could be used, no matter how it was gotten, especially if it could be used to one's advantage. Such was the way of the War.

The rebuttal from Rider's Master toward his Servant caused the Hunter to frown, though she could not tell for what emotion. He sounded no older than a boy, perhaps not too young but the thought of possibly seeing the death of another young person did not sit well with her. That, and she highly doubted he knew just exactly what he was getting himself into. What he'd see, what he'd experience. So was fate though and he'd tangled himself up in this war just as her Master; she wouldn't go out of her way to harm him, but she might not protect him either.

" _Suppose you can't say he didn't try. Seems old habits do die hard though,"_ her Master's words snapped her from her thoughts and she refocused on the situation at hand, hearing the three Servants bickering about Rider's offer to join him in world conquest. When it seemed combat was about to stir again as tensions rose, Rider's Master throwing a fit on his Servant from his stupidity, Lancer's Master spoke once more.

It seemed he knew Rider's young Master by name even and what he had to say was none too pleasing for the Hunter to hear, especially since it was directed at a boy. Threatening to give him 'private lessons' about what it meant for mages to kill one another and that he should feel honored to have been getting them from him. It was hard to believe _this_ was the Master of an honorable Knight. It made her wish to give _him_ lessons about what it meant to treat killing like a game.

" _That voice...it sounds familiar,"_ Reyven once more heard her Master speak to her and raised a brow, could they all know each other then? " _The name and face is on the tip of my tongue, but he sounds too narcissistic. Too much like a prick."_

Before much could be said, Rider addressed the mage directly, "Mage who is speaking now, am I to believe you would be my Master rather than this boy I'm sworn to serve? That whole idea is absurd, and laughable! Only one brave enough to ride onto the battlefield standing by my side could ever hope to be _my_ Master! A coward who lacks sufficient courage to show himself is nowhere close to being worthy of me!" It was quickly followed by a deep boasting laugh and Reyven couldn't help but feel a small smile creep up upon her face in appreciation. The boy at least seemed to be in good hands in some fashion it seemed.

Her gaze lingered over to Lancer and she could see the dark look upon his face and she could not discern whether it was from anger at Rider's insult to his 'new lord', embarrassment, or perhaps because he shared the thoughts that Rider proclaimed and simply did not voice it. It could very well be a matter of each in their own right but the knight said nothing so she could only leave it to speculation.

"Of course, there are others out there, skulking in the darkness, watching us!" Rider announced once more as he turned to direct his voice around him and Reyven simply expressionless, knowing what was likely to come here shortly. When Saber questioned the mighty man still standing in his chariot, he complimented the knights on a duel well fought and how it surely must have drawn other Servants to watch and learn. Reyven glanced up to Assassin still perched high above her and then around the rooftops of the other warehouses, wondering who else might truly be out there.

"Heroic spirits reborn through the Grail, gather here and now! Those too craven and cowardly to show themselves here tonight will draw the vicious scorn of Ishkandar, King of Conquerors!"

" _Reyven…"_ her Master's tone had an aching pleading to it, no doubt wanting his Servant not to receive the same scorn of being labeled as cowardly or weak.

But she simply shook her head. She knew when she was outclassed and while the others may yet know of her existence, they did not yet know her identity and at the moment her secrecy was her greatest strength. Besides, her time would come.

As it stood, Rider's taunt certainly seemed to work as golden wisps collected atop a nearby street light. Reyven glanced up to Assassin above her before returning her attention to the scene before her, it seemed things were certainly starting to ramp themselves up a bit.

* * *

 _That's gotta be the Servant that killed Assassin the other night and that certainly doesn't look like any Berserker. Perhaps it could still be a Caster but I think it's safe to assume by this point it's Archer._ Garren had to open his eyes and write down a few more things quickly before closing them again to return to watching everything through Reyven's, _Hunter's,_ eyes. He needed to become more familiar with the distinction otherwise it could cost them revealing her possible weaknesses.

He rubbed his eyes and watched, scribbling details in the forms of small notes and hoping they wouldn't look too cluttered when he could look at them again. This new Servant, who claimed to be the first King of all things, seemed quite agitated to be in the presence of two others who claimed to be Kings themselves and all too alright to flaunt what could only be his Noble Phantasm. Golden tears in reality appeared hovering behind him with two different weapons aimed at Rider and Garren could only assume that was how he killed Assassin, throwing those at the poor fool without a care in the world. For how narcissistic he was though, this Servant definitely seemed to have the powers to justify it and Garren couldn't help but be a bit worried by that.

He'd admit to being a bit anxious to see where this would go. He'd seen Saber and Lancer fight and it was a wonder to watch as someone who was competent at swordplay. Seeing two masters of their craft, legends of history no less, clash with magic and greater strength than when they were first alive on top of it made for a spectacle he all too easily got caught up in. He hadn't even seen Rider in action yet and had only gotten a glimpse of what this new Servant could do from the night before so he couldn't help but be a bit eager for a bit more action not to mention if the other two joined in. That'd certainly be a party.

Then, out of the blue, a swirling black flame sprang forth not far from where Archer was perched and yet another figure stood from the same spot, releasing an agonized howl as he did. "Must be our Berserker. Only leaves Caster left," he mumbled more to himself but Reyven gave an acknowledging nod from what he could tell. From this distance Garren could make out that Berserker seemed to be another knight, covered in armor at the very least, and had a dark aura around him that seemed to mask his power from Masters because as hard as he tried to concentrate he could not glean a single bit about this one. That was a bit concerning.

Berserkers eyes were turned to Archer and when the Servant noticed he seemed none too pleased and fired his weapons, followed none too shortly by a rather large explosion. Garren briefly thought the Servant had met the same fate as Assassin but that only lasted as long as it took for the smoke to clear, revealing the knight standing with one of the swords thrown at him in hand. There was a brief moment of perplextion from him until Rider explained for everyone what had happened: Berserker had evaded the first blade, snatched it from the air, and smote the second from the air with it.

Once more Archer seemed quite agitated and even more shining portals opened around him, a blade from each one and none the same. The next few minutes were ones Garren didn't think he'd ever forget for as long as he lived, whether that be before the end of this war or long after. Berserker's clash with Archer could only be described as awesome in the truest sense of the word, blades snatched from the air with ease and used to deflect their brethren with equal swiftness and seeming effortlessness, power behind every motion and action, it was truly a sight to behold.

By the end of that Archer seemed ready to unleash an army's worth of weaponry upon the opposing Servant, who all the while stood watching on silently, though did not get the chance to as his Master must have had other plans. Archer called a warning to an unseen force and dismissed the golden portals before giving a warning and withdrawing in a flutter of golden dust, and not a moment later Berserker had laid his eyes upon Saber. He appeared to quake where he stood before releasing another agonized howl to the heavens and with a swiftness which should not belong to such a dark presence, ran to scoop up a piece of the sliced lamppost which Archer had been perched upon, and was upon the female knight in a fit of pure unbound rage.

Saber seemed only just able to block and redirect the blow before she was able to fend Berserker back, though only for another second for he was upon her once again in that time. Even from Reyven's perspective Garren could tell the ferocity in which Berserker assaulted the King of Knights, where a blow might be deflected and his balance upset he'd correct it in a flash and would once more attack.

"He certainly seems to have it out for her…" Garren noted, opening his eyes to write more details down as he'd been too caught up in the moments prior to have done so. He was sure he might even be missing out on something now but took a moment to revise some of the more recent notes to ensure they were legible and add to them a bit before returning to Hunter. It seemed he 'arrived' just in time to see Rider charge Berserker and Lancer as they advanced on Saber.

The latter of the advancing attackers noticed Rider's charge and got out of the way but Berserker realized it an instant too late, the massive oxen flattening him before he was sucked under the wheels of the chariot and was sent barreling for several meters as Rider continued on to turn and watch the Servant finally roll to a stop. Garren couldn't help but take in a breath as Berserker lifted himself shakily on hands and knees, watching Rider with what could only be a spiteful glare before vanishing in a swirl of black flame. Who- or whatever that Servant truly was, he had to admit that they terrified him. So much power with such speed and agility and almost nothing seemed capable of stopping it; it didn't sit well with him such a dark creature could have such traits and he'd have to make sure he limited Reyven's engagements with that one in particular as much as he comfortably could.

Rider called out Lancer's Master once more, arguing it in his best interests for Lancer to withdraw lest Rider join Saber to put him down. Garren was able to put two and two together after that, thinking in the time he hadn't been paying attention Lancer's Master must have commanded him to aid Berserker for the knight certainly didn't strike him as one to break an honorable duel to take out competition.

He didn't get far into his thought though as Reyven spoke again at long last, still in a hushed whisper, " _Master...shall I eliminate Assassin?"_

Garren blinked and he realized what she was getting at, that now was the perfect time to strike them while the numbers of the others were thinning. He had to give it a moment's thought as he contemplated if she'd truly get the jump on the Servant whose sole job was just that, but his faith in her won out. "Do it."

* * *

Kirei stood within the church before the magical device shaped like a phonograph which allowed him to communicate with his mentor, Tokiomi. Even where he stood though he could see all that had transpired that night at the warehouse district through the eyes of Assassin, who, had perched themselves atop a nearby crane so as to observe the battle easily but likely go largely unnoticed themselves.

Truly it had been a fruitful night with a wealth of information having been gained from this one encounter alone that could no doubt be used in the coming days. There had still been tolls taken though with Gilgamesh showing himself and losing his temper to the mad dog Berserker, to the point Tohsaka had even been forced to use one of his command seals, but such was the way of things. Arrogance had its price, after all, and it seemed they would be paying for Gilgamesh's.

Rider and Saber were all that were left now but as they finished their talks the former snapped the reins for his chariot and took to the skies. It'd be difficult to track that pair but it was likely still possible for his Assassins to and if not then another opportunity would likely present itself eventually. All that was left now was Saber and the Eiznbern woman as Rider took his leave.

Kirei was about to order Assassin to continue to track Saber and her Master when the sound of striking metal from behind his Servant drew their attention there. Just as Assassin turned their vision was filled with the sight of a silver-haired woman dressed in a black garb wearing a grey-white hat. Not even Assassin had time to react as the woman plunged one warped blade into their chest with another soon plunged under the chin of his Servant. He watched as a single shadowy hand reached forward to paw at the woman's shoulder weakly before she yanked her blades free, not even flinching at the brief splatter of blood across her cheek.

The last thing he saw Assassin seeing was the sky as she pushed them off the top of the crane with her foot. Kirei opened his eyes slowly and was silent for a long pause, "Tokiomi, we may have a problem..."

* * *

Saber stood amongst the battlefield with Irisviel now that their trial had been completed, "They were all powerful adversaries. Not one of them was a conventional enemy…" she could not keep the foreboding from her tone but now was no time to make light of what had happened. She had been on the receiving end of much of the combat and while she had gleaned some information about the other Servants, some still remained almost entirely in the dark and most if not all of the others already knew her name. Not to mention the injury which Lancer had inflicted upon her, leaving her left arm crippled.

"So this...is the Holy Grail War…" Saber turned to Irisviel as the woman looked to the sky, wondering if she had expected this from the start, or if she was realizing the scope at which this war could reach and how it could only get worse from here. They stood there a few moments longer, eyes grazing all the carnage as memories of the past few minutes came flashing back with each scar upon the area.

Saber willed her armor and dress to vanish, being replaced instead by her black suit once more as she reached a hand out to gently grab her companion's arm, "Irisviel, it is time we take our leave." The silver-haired woman was quiet for a second before turning with a small smile and a nod.

"Yes, lets. I hope you do not mind if I drive the car this time though," she requested with yet another giggle and just before Saber could respond the clacking sounds of footsteps caught her ears and attention. Immediately her face hardened once more and she stepped protectively in front of Irisviel, looking around slowly before her eyes fell upon a figure, a woman approaching them from the other side of the ruined streetway.

Saber's brow furrowed and she slowly stepped in front of Irisviel, summoning her battledress and armor along with her hidden Excalibur. Something did not feel right with this woman, from her odd choice of clothing to the way she so casually approached despite the destruction around her. She had silver hair similar to that of Irisviel's, was dressed in more modern but still out of place attire, and wore what looked like a flintlock in a holster on her thigh, though did not have any other visible weapon on her or even in her hands. The woman finally stopped several meters away, still and silent for several seconds as both seemed to size the other up before she folded her hands together at her waist and gave a bow.

"Good evening, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Though I am sad to say it is not under the best of circumstances," she spoke formally and with a soft voice but there was still a certain presence about her that made Saber uneasy.

As it was, Saber hesitated and gave only a nod in return though the woman did not straighten. Given this stranger's appearance and what Kiritsugu told her last night about an eighth summoning, she decided to voice her mind. "You, who are you? Are you the second Assassin?"

There was a pause lasting a few seconds before the woman shook her head slowly and straightened at last, though her hands remained folded over her stomach. "No, I am not Assassin, but I am still a Servant in this War," Saber's eyes narrowed and she eyed the woman suspiciously. "You may call me Hunter."

"Hunter…? An eighth class?" Irisviel breathed in disbelief behind Saber, though the Servant did not take her eyes off this 'Hunter'.

She did not waste time thinking on the possibilities, something simply did not feel right at all with the situation at hand. "Why are you here? Why did you not reveal yourself at Rider's behest?" this woman may not be Assassin as she claimed, but Rider's calling had been clear and if had shown herself then then it was equally clear what it labelled her as.

"I have my own reasons for not showing myself earlier, not the least of which being that I know when I am outmatched and there was nothing to be gained to do so. If you wish to list me as craven because of it then that is your business, I am no knight and glory has never been a part of me." _Then why has she chosen to come out now…?_ Saber thought to herself and tightened her grip on Excalibur even as it remained at her side. "As for why I am here…" the woman's gaze turned to look behind Saber at Irisviel, "I am here for her. Such is my duty."

Saber wasted no time raising her hidden blade and wrapping her left hand around it to the best she could, taking a combat ready stance though Hunter's head only slowly turned to her at the aggressive action. "So you would seek to harm my Master then?" Saber exclaimed, ready to strike or take on her guard at any moment, injured arm or no.

Hunter shook her head, "No, perhaps not yet, just her."

There was a soft gasp from behind her and Saber's eyes widened before her grip tightened again on her weapon. _How does she know?_ There was no time to further waste on these squabbles, she was fine with what she was branded as and if she sought to hurt Irisviel she saw no point in continuing any conversation. "That is not something I am going to let happen. If you insist on harming Irisviel then raise your blade for you will not get to her without going through me first!"

Hunter gave a simple tip of her head, "As to be expected," the woman said softly still and reached to her thigh to withdraw her flintlock with her left hand. As she did Saber could see another silver object had been hidden behind it and she watched as Hunter used her hand to slide the object free and spin it in one fluid motion, revealing it to be an oddly shaped knife with an equally odd design upon it.

Saber eyed both of Hunter's weapons, having never heard of a Servant using a combination of two weapons one might expect of either an Archer or an Assassin. _Is this what sets her apart as the Hunter class she claims to be? Which was she more proficient with and which was her Noble Phantasm?_ Saber's jaw tightened some as she raised her gaze back to Hunter's face to see it was blank as when she had first arrived.

"Irisviel, step back, I do not trust this woman…" she had already claimed to be after the young woman and as she had not honorably answered the call of another Servant to reveal herself, it was simply best not to take a chance.

Hunter simply stood there, still as when she'd first drew her weapons, whether waiting for Saber to attack or finish speaking she did not know but decided she would not wait herself, crippled arm or no. The distance between them closed quickly and still Hunter had not reacted, she was suspicious but at the same time would not hesitate, releasing a warcry as she swung her blade with a powerful stroke, aiming to take her head off.

Even halfway through her swing her opponent simply watched her with what could only be described as exhausted eyes before she suddenly simply pushed back with her feet, practically floating a meter back out of the reach of Saber's weapon. The sudden evasive action was a bit of a surprise but Saber was quick to adjust her swing, swinging it back around the other way as she advanced only for the same thing to happen.

Hunter almost appeared as light as a feather with how swift upon her feet she was for where Saber would swing the opposing Servant would simply push back or dash to the side. Even though she had yet to attack as Saber assaulted her, Hunter was agile and nimble, evading some strikes and feigns by simply ducking or leaning and at one point flipping back as Saber swiped at her legs.

Saber got more and more weary as she continued trying to strike the woman down; Hunter had yet to attack even when an opening might have presented itself and though her face remained straight and her eyes locked upon the knight, she still seemed to insist on playing these games with her. Suddenly, in the middle of one of Saber's strikes, the woman did not simply evade as she had with all the times before but instead raised her flintlock and fired in less than a second. Saber barely had time to react as the shot was aimed right to an opening in her strike and it was she whom was forced to evade with a step to the side, her swing going far too wide and the shot grazing her armor.

She gasped at the force the bullet had for even with the graze she stumbled some, put off balance for but an instant before she corrected only to see the gun trained at her legs now, barely retreating in time before the shot blew a hole in the street as big as her fist. As was already previously noted though, Hunter was swift, far _too_ swift and when Saber retreated to avoid the bullet, her opponent was already closing the distance with a dash _toward_ her this time.

Saber raised her blade and made a quick horizontal cut to drive Hunter off but instead of stepping back as she had all the times before, the woman ducked and flipped her knife around, shooting forward in an attempt to slash the knight as she passed. Gritting her teeth, Saber spun and stepped back, cutting down to fend off her attacker and each of them made contact with their blades. Hunter's weapon had slipped between the gap in her armor at her midsection and had caused a rather painful, if shallow, cut while the knight herself had managed to catch the other with a slash down her side as she had tried to step away.

Both stumbled back with Hunter rolling to keep her momentum going away from Saber before she landed in a battle-ready stance away from her, even though she staggered for a moment, gripping her side as Saber did the same. The knight winced and felt the blood running down her armor, far too much for what should have been a shallow cut, "Irisviel!"

"I'm on it!" Saber felt her wound close and the pain subside with it.

She breathed a breath of relief and raised her blade once more, "Thank you Irisviel." Her eyes were already on her opponent and she watched as Hunter dabbed at her wound before rolling her shoulder and standing straight once more. Saber furrowed her brow and eyed the wound on Hunter's side, sure her strike had been more of an offhand one, but there still should have been enough power behind that to do some damage for how much contact she made in their trade. Her eyes widened in surprise though as she saw that all the damage to the woman's side appeared to only be a scratch, a thin red line traveling down pale flesh.

Saber locked eyes with Hunter, seeing that the woman was simply waiting on her with those seemingly ever-tired eyes of hers. She had to take a moment to think this situation over. _Who is this woman? Her blade must have a curse of some sort, causing even shallow wounds to bleed profusely and cause injuries to be even more painful than normal. Not to mention that she has a hardiness undeserving of the clothes she wore or the speed she possessed. Perhaps a hardening enchantment on her skin?_ That didn't sound right, but what else could it be? There was no way someone should be able to take a strike like that and simply have a cut that barely breaks skin, especially when she could have sworn it bit deeper and there was blood on her clothes to prove it. What was at work with this woman…?

"You are fast, I will give you that. Though I'm curious how you could take such a strike as that as if it was nothing." Perhaps the woman was somewhat craven, but she was still skilled and clearly an intelligent individual and had proven herself a bit more worthy of the knight's time, if only barely due to the combat prowess she showed herself capable of. Besides, it was not as though there was any hurry.

Hunter raised a brow and lifted her arm a little to look amongst the torn clothing to eye her wound, "This? It's...a bit of a curse in its own right."

Saber chortled with a smirk, "Tch! A curse which makes the skin like armor? You must jest if that is the case."

Her bravado faltered for a brief instant as she saw the dark look in the woman's eyes, "That is more of a byproduct of it. Not all struggles are as visible as they seem...I would have thought you'd understand that better than any, King Arthur…"

Saber clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on her sword, the words were not spoken in a taunting way, but that made it no less of an annoyance her name was known. Especially when she knew nothing about this woman. "If you insist on using names, then surely you'd be willing to share your own, especially when there is no one else to hear it. Not to mention it is only honorable for two fighters to know one another's names when locked in combat such as this."

Hunter was silent before she slowly shook her head, "I apologize, but there is no benefit to doing so, not to mention that while I do not wish to tarnish yours, I had my honor squandered long ago…" The woman appeared to be in thought while Saber frowned at the response, not truly knowing what to make of this woman all things considered. "I am sorry, but even were I to tell you I am doubtful you would even know of it, though all is better that way."

Saber's frown persisted and she merely took a stance once more with a twirl of her blade, "So be it, prepare yourself."

Hunter gave a bow of her head and took a stance of her own, which set Saber off that she might try something different this time as before the woman had simply stood still had waited for her. Sure enough, a moment later Hunter was closing the distance, sprinting forward with a quick forward dash to almost be right in Saber's face in less than a second. The knight was quick to respond in kind though, slashing and stepping to the side with her blade already coming up in a defensive pose as the woman tucked and rolled to the side.

Hunter finished her roll and suddenly came up with a swift uppercut which Saber was quick to parry down, only to find the barrel of a pistol in her face. She leaned back and spun away with a fending slash which made her opponent leap back to avoid the blow. Saber only just got to facing Hunter again when the woman was already upon her, making quick calculated strikes with her odd blade that put Saber on the defensive, not only to avoid being hit but whenever she made to swing the woman would fire her flintlock to disrupt her.

 _She hasn't even reloaded once, what sort of weapon is that?_ Another shot rang out and Saber raised her blade to deflect the shot, feeling the bullets power as it was redirected, only to find Hunter dashing forward and about to swing. Saber used the position her blade was already in to go for a thrusting slash, only for Hunter to twirl around it, holstering her pistol on her belt and swinging her arm wide.

Something did not seem right with the attack, with the length of the blade, even if Hunter reached out fully it still wouldn't quite hit Saber, not to mention how much she was telegraphing her strike by comparison to the others and the holstering of her gun, it didn't feel right. Thus, as the swing came through, Saber took a step back and heard the sound of metal scraping across metal, her eyes widening as she watched the blade separate at the handle and the knight leaned back, hoping she'd just barely be able to avoid the strike.

She just made it, watching the small blade on the pommel of the weapon cut through the air just centimeters from her eyes. The blade had pivoted on itself. What Saber had thought to be an odd design was all intentional, the blade able to swing around on itself and be caught in the other hand to make a single blade two.

Saber used her momentum going back to perform a flip of her own and stood with her weapon at the ready as she locked her gaze on Hunter once more, though the woman was simply straightening slowly from her attack, her own eyes trained on Saber. The knight looked at each of the woman's hands, her right holding the one half of the weapon out to be seen while the other was held in a back grip, though from what she could tell both weapons were equally wicked in a appearance.

 _That must be her Noble Phantasm. A cursed knife which can split itself into two separate blades...but I have never heard of such a thing before. Who could she be?_ Saber narrowed her eyes some as she gave the other woman another look up and down before relaxing her stance, standing straight and holding Excalibur more to her side once again.

"So, that is your Noble Phantasm? A fancy trick, though I cannot say I've ever quite seen or heard of anything like it."

Hunter raised her hand up as though to inspect the weapon before lowering it and returning her attention to Saber with a nod. "Yes, these are these are the Blades of Mercy and it doesn't surprise me that you haven't. These have been passed down through the Hunters of Hunters since they were needed and while I cannot say the ones who have come before me would approve of their use now, they are still required should I wish to complete my duty."

 _Hunters of Hunters? With a name like Blades of Mercy I'm beginning to sense what this 'duty' she speaks of might have been but I still have no idea what her name could be or why she would need to kill others of her class._ Suddenly, a thought came to her and Saber glanced back at Irisviel before turning once more to Hunter, "Why is it you seek to harm Irisviel? What is this 'duty' you keep speaking of?"

Hunter merely closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, "You wouldn't understand even if I told you," she responded with a sad, skeptical voice. Her eyes also shifted to the woman in white standing behind the knight, "I _am_ sorry, my lady, were it my choice I would not kill another person unless it was absolutely necessary. But I believe you might already know the reason for which I must continue this Hunt."

Saber's lips tightened in a thin line and she glanced to Irisviel again before returning her gaze to Hunter, leveling Excalibur to the woman, "If you insist on remaining vague then I will have enough of your nonsense. Let us finish this."

Hunter locked eyes with Saber and for a moment the knight thought she saw a sad plea in the woman's eyes before she gave a bow, "As you wish." Hunter's left hand reached to her belt and there was a puff of golden dust. Saber's eyes widened for after, as soon as Hunter moved, the woman disappeared into a similar cloud of gold dust only to appear right in front of the knight an instant later with a flurry of attacks from both her blades. Saber had no time to even think of trying to get in a strike of her own, the woman's hands moved with incredible speed and what Saber couldn't deflect or parry she had to evade and she was doing a lot of both. Even then the swift Hunter was able to score hits even if most of it was deflected by the knight's armor.

When she thought she saw an opening and was about to strike Hunter looked as though she was about to move to the side when she once more disappeared into a cloud of gold dust.

"Saber!"

The knight's eyes widened and she spun, ducking and drawing Excalibur across Hunter's stomach as her opponent jabbed both of her blades into Saber's left arm even if the original target was the knight's abdomen. Saber screamed in pain as Hunter viciously tore the blades up out of her arm and caused a large splatter of blood even as the woman tumbled away and rolled onto the ground to lay on her back.

Saber staggered forward clutching her left arm and trying to ignore all the pain and blood as she looked back to where her opponent lay. Hunter lay with a deep gash across her stomach and was covered in blood both of Saber's and her own no doubt but given how the last injury went the knight was a bit surprised by the damage done even if there had been more power behind the strike than the last time she'd managed to land a hit.

Suddenly though, as blood flowed down onto the wound, Saber's eyes widened as the wound stitched itself a bit shut and Hunter sat up and struggled to stand herself up before taking out a vial of red liquid that looked like blood and slammed it into her thigh. She took a deep breath and the knight watched as the wound sealed itself fully, same with the previous wound which had remained a red line up to that point as it sealed itself too.

Refusing to take her eyes off of whatever this woman was, Saber shouted to her companion, "Irisviel, I require healing!" The deep gashes began to close themselves and Saber rolled her shoulder, ensuring she could at least move it and was glad to find it was fine. "Thank you Irisviel, but I think it is time for you to leave. There is something not right with this woman and I do not believe it is safe for you to remain here."

"Saber…" the woman's voice came to her with a gentle tone, "Remember what I said before. Please, have faith." The knight took only a second to look back and meet Irisviel's eyes before she understood and nodded, hoping Kiritsugu would understand if he truly was here.

Her eyes found their place on Hunter once more to find the woman looking on with sad eyes and the knight frowned. _Every time I land a blow we trade strikes and she always comes out standing almost just fine. It's almost as if my blood is healing her..._ "What _are_ you…?"

Hunter was quiet but sighed and closed her eyes, "I told you...cursed...but I am sorry to say I must end this, it has gone on too long." And with that the woman was moving once more before further words could be exchanged, Saber already prepared for anything. This time as the woman dashed forward she did not disappear and while Saber thought this would make things easier, she watched as Hunter connected her blades and swung her right arm out for the other blade to swing around the first and snap back together.

In her other hand, Hunter withdrew what looked like a large furred claw of some sort and as she dashed again to be but two meters away, Saber already moving in for a strike, the woman hunched over with the claw clutched in her hand and jolted as a savage roar filled the air, seemingly from her. A gust of strong air burst out at the same time as the roar and it sent the knight flying back several meters. By the time she had recovered and had located Hunter again, the woman was almost at Irisviel.

"No!"

Suddenly the air was filled with loud popping and gunfire rained down from two rooftops that peppered Hunter and sent the woman off-course. She rolled out of the way the best she could and as she came out on her knee she raised her pistol and snapped off a shot toward Irisviel but Saber swung her blade and a large gust of wind intercepted the bullet and sent it just enough out of the way to not damage her friend.

Clearly seeing she was out of options as she was continuously pushed back by gunfire, Hunter ran back around one of the shipping containers and when Saber followed she was already gone. The knight remained cautious for several minutes and protected Irisviel with her body but when nothing happened she knew her opponent had chosen to retreat. Saber breathed a deep breath of relief and felt her shoulders fall, giving one more glance around before feeling the weight of stress on her body set in and dispelled her armor and weapon in favor of the black suit Irisviel had gotten her.

"Saber! Are you okay?" speaking of…

The knight turned to the woman in white and gave a small smile with an accompanying nod, "Yes, Irisviel, I am. Thank you for your assistance, I do not think that would have gone nearly as well without you." She slowly turned away and felt her smile fall, locked in deep thought of what to make of the encounter. Who was this woman? An 8th class? Her identity unknown even with the name and nature of her noble phantasm being exposed? Everything about her was... _wrong_ and on top of everything else that had happened that night, it was all so much to take in. Finally she looked back to her companion, "Irisviel, what of you? Are you alright?"

She gave a decisive nod, "Yes, a bit shaken, but I'll be fine." Irisviel reached out and took Saber's hand, "You fought long and hard tonight, Saber, very much so. I think for now it is time for us to retreat and regroup so we might go over everything we've learned."

Saber nodded, "That is probably for the best," she looked around their combat field at all the destruction and sighed, almost feeling like even now they still had more ahead of them tonight. "Let us be off, I think the sooner we can put everything that we have learned together and strategize the better off we will be." Irisviel replied with a nod and Saber bowed her head some, glancing back to where they had first met the still mysterious 8th Servant before turning and heading back to where the car had been parked.

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone and thank you again for continuing with this story. I'll admit it is a bit out of my normal behavior to upload this often but I've had a lot of ideas with this story and it just feels like it's coming a bit more naturally to me even if it's not as well written as other things I've made in the past. Hopefully it's still decent enough for you guys and girls and if it isn't I highly encourage to please leave a review to give me a few constructive criticisms as you see fit. They only serve to help me and the story improve and I also wouldn't mind hearing what your thoughts may be about how you may feel the alternative take on things is going thus far.**

 **I know it's a tad slow, and honestly the best way to read is in tandem to watching Fate/Zero if you haven't already or what have you to fully understand what is going on, but perhaps that too is something I could work on, just don't want it to be** ** _too_** **long or** ** _too_** **slow and all. Anyway though, I still appreciate beyond measure you might give this tale the time of day and hope to provide for you all more in the future. Thank you all again and I wish you the best of luck and an absolutely wonderful day.**


	3. Plans

Garren paced around his study impatiently as he waited for Hunter to return, having witnessed everything with so many worries and questions bouncing around in his head. He had tried to talk to her throughout her fight, get her to respond or listen to what he had to say to the point he'd considered using one of his command seals but how would that affect their relationship?

He didn't approve of her attacking Saber's Master, if she actually was since apparently Reyven knew otherwise, and the all out rush to try and slay the woman at the end had somewhat mortified him. To the point he was almost appreciative of whomever was covering the woman. He understood eliminating the competition surely, but to go after another Master when in the middle of combat in another already...it didn't sit right with him.

Even worse was if the woman really _wasn't_ Saber's Master, perhaps someone hired to give the impression or someone close who was willing to take the risk. It was beginning to appear their ideals may be a bit conflicting: her being one willing to take the surest, dirtiest route to complete her 'duty', whatever that _actually_ was, while he was one to take a more honorable approach believing in battle etiquette and the like.

Garren frowned and ran a hand through his hair with a deep breath, still uncertain about so many things. Was he in the wrong to restrict her? While he understood her thought to do whatever it took to achieve victory, some of her methods just felt _wrong_ to him. But then, there was always a reason for everything and he very much doubted she didn't just get to such a thought process by pure chance, especially with the way she behaved and spoke of her past.

After a few more paces, when a few more questions had been mulled over, Garren sighed and returned to his desk, a hand placed on his chin in deep thought as he leaned back far in his chair. "Why can't things ever be simple…" he muttered, staring at nothing in particular.

He hadn't expected to get a response, "Because if they were, everyone would have what they wish, deserving or no." Hunter stepped from the shadows and Garren stood up, hands on his desk not knowing if he should be mad now that she was here, or appreciative, that she had made it back.

"Hunter…" he began with a stern voice but he knew his face betrayed the impression of anger.

"I was not followed. I almost was, but I made certain they were dealt with," she said simply with the soft, almost emotionless tone of hers.

Garren couldn't help but pause at that but still gave a nod before he slowly sat back down, honestly not even knowing where to begin now that she was here. Finally he decided to simply squash his anger with her and focus on the important things at hand, starting with the fact that she actually was able to stand in front of him again.

"I'm glad to see you were able to make it back. Pretty eventful night…" he eyed where the cuts would have been on her clothing to find the cloth fixed but he couldn't help but see the gaping wounds and bullets she'd taken even if they didn't seem able to penetrate her skin. "Took a few rough blows…are you alright?"

She appeared to hesitate at that before nodding, "I am...a bit more resilient than I look," she admitted and he gestured for her to have a seat; an offer she was appreciative to take.

The two of them sat in silence for a few long minutes, the Hunter waiting for her Master to ask the questions he no doubt had, not to mention she would not even know where to begin given the situation. At last he spoke, "I guess let's start from the top: Why did you go after the woman you claim _isn't_ Saber's Master and how exactly isn't she?"

"Aside from the lack of Command Seals...?" she replied raising a brow, she had not expected her Master to catch everything but being as observant as she was, she had confirmed the sight when she charged the woman. "My reasons for going after her…" she trailed off, even now hesitant to explain not only feeling she was lacking the words but because she didn't know how her Master would take them. "It is...difficult to explain…"

Garren frowned again and rapped his fingers on the desk, visibly somewhat displeased. "Hunter...Reyven, you gotta work with me here. The things you said, what you did, not listening to me while in combat...we have to work together or there won't be any hope for either of us finishing this thing."

Reyven nodded slowly and looked off a bit to the side. It was not necessarily that she did not wish to do as he asked, and she understood his frustrations, but for all the forbidden knowledge she'd accumulated in her lifetime and what she achieved, she still could not change human behavior. Hers or his.

"It is not a lie though," she admitted at last, raising her gaze to meet his. "Were it easy to explain then I would but you must understand to do may be more compromising than to not…" His brow furrowed but she understood it as worry and after a moment's thought she continued with a question. "Master, if you truly wish to know my reasons, understanding must come later and I must ask…" her tired eyes locked his with a dark and deadly serious stare, "How much do you desire the Grail?"

The question took Garren a bit off guard as they had already somewhat touched the subject of his possible desires _from_ the Grail but perhaps not exactly what he was willing to do to get it. "Well, I believe I said last night, I can live without it I suppose but to be able to able to have any wish granted would certainly be a treasure but even to participate in this war feels like a fulfilling enough wish of its own."

 _Ah, yes, he has somewhat romanticized this whole thing even if hasn't quite admitted it,_ Reyven thought to herself, _but perhaps he is yet malleable to the truth._ There was still an instinctual hesitation from the Servant, knowing that humans could be unpredictable under the circumstances. "Master, what I am about to tell you is the whole truth, not a fantasy, not a romanticization, not a lie, or a blasphemy. Our end goals may be similar but you must understand that my sole objective is the preservation and protection of humanity as a whole and with this War my presence here means that that preservation is at great risk."

His brows creased with deep worry at the seriousness of her words and the implications of them and he sat a little straighter, folding his hands on his desk as he waited for her to continue. "I had wished to explain this later, when you might trust my words more or seen things to lead you to believe them for yourself but it would seem if you wish an explanation now then I shall give it."

Garren had to mull over what he'd heard thus far and before she could continue he raised a hand, "Wait...just...hang on a second Reyven…" He took in a deep breath and thought about what she'd said thus far, hearing the severity of her tone and the simple fact he did not entirely take her for the type to mislead him. His curiosity was still picking away at him and the mysterious and vague nature of what she'd been saying had been egging it on further...however…

"Let me just get this clear, okay," he sat leaned forward a bit more against his desk, "You're telling me that you're after the Grail for your own reasons and I am just a means of helping you obtai-"

She shook her head with a deeply concerned expression, "No Master, not at all, you must understa-" Garren raised his hand with stern expression and Reyven reluctantly fell quiet with a tight frown.

When he was certain she would not interrupt, he continued, "I am just a means of helping you obtain the Grail... _but_ , it is for a better purpose and that you believe certain things will come to light throughout this war that will help me understand it?"

"...Yes."

Garren chewed on his lip a bit in contemplation and slowly began to nod before sitting back in his chair, "Alright...I trust you." Reyven blinked with wide eyes, she had not expected him to simply go along with everything especially when he had yet to receive his explanation in its entirety. Not to mention the fact he said that he already trusted her and she could not come to terms with if that was out of foolish naivete or she had done something to warrant it simply so soon. Her expression must have been quite obvious, "Listen, I can tell you're not a bad woman, Reyven, really. While we may not see eye to eye in these coming days, it's like I said before: this is going to take the both of us working together and trusting one another to get through this so if you think something much bigger is at stake here than some lousy teacher's wish...Well, who am I to get into the way of that?"

Reyven did not know how to respond at first, wondering if he truly held the belief of having the utmost faith in her already, a concept which...truly felt so foreign and undeserving she thought it absurd. Perhaps it was because he figured since he'd summoned her they would already have that sort of bond and while he wasn't necessarily wrong, she did feel like she could trust the man in a few regards already simply from character. What had she done necessarily to bring this on?

Anyone else may feel humbled, but she knew herself better than he did and for him to come to terms and have faith in her after even such a short explanation...It was...she didn't know. Her first thought was foolish, but deep down...there was a part of her that appreciated it, to be accepted so easily.

"I...Thank you, Master...Garren…for understanding," she finally said, bowing her head in thanks before slowly rising back up.

He was giving her a small smile before he gave a nod and sat back in his chair again, appearing to return to thought for a brief moment. "So I'm to take it this means that at the moment it's imperative for us to focus our attention not on the other Servants and Masters but Saber's accomplice? Though I am still to assume we'll challenge and put down the others should they get in our way or an opportunity presents itself?"

Reyven closed her eyes and gave a low nod, "Yes, as the situation permits it."

That seemed to satisfy him and he cleared his throat, leaning forward once more upon the desk and exuding a more professional air, "Moving on though…" he opened the journal in front of him and began scanning pages. "It seems we learned a great deal tonight, every Servant revealed themselves in some way tonight other than Caster who yet remains elusive. Still though, we definitely have a lot more information than what we started with so what do you make of everything?"

"It is likely best to discuss what we know: with the names of our foes revealed we also know several of their Noble Phantasms and their abilities. Saber, the King of Knights, wields Excalibur though hides its identity and length behind Invisible Air and seems to have a certain affinity with similar magics that no doubt give her that much more an edge as well. She is very versatile and powerful and while I have studied her patterns from both afar and in person she still is a force to be reckoned with, unhealable wound or no.

"Which moves on to our next Servant: Lancer, Diarmuid of Fianna. He wields a long red spear capable of negating or at least breaking through spells and a short yellow spear which is cursed, able to inflict wounds which cannot be healed. He is a skilled fighter as well and seems very capable with either or both spears, as to be expected, and I have studied most of his patterns from afar, but more could always be learned. However, I personally advise that we avoid him should it be possible. Saber presents herself as a very large threat as well as our main obstacle and so long as he is alive she is in a crippled state, not to mention he is likely to fight twice as hard so he may yet finish his duel with her." The observation seemed to please Garren for he gave an approving nod and flipped a page in his journal, eyes flicking over his notes while she continued.

"His Master also seems of the arrogant type and appears to know Rider's Master, though you yourself say you may recognize him?"

Garren nodded and one of his hands was raised to cup his chin, "Yes, though I still can't place my finger upon where. With his accent I'm inclined to say that he is from the London, likely the Clocktower and from how he spoke to Rider's Master I might go so far as to say he's a teacher there, but I don't spend a great deal of time there when I do make my excursions to be able to place the voice to a name or face."

"For the moment, it may yet be enough, we shall keep an eye out for news which may yet signify something. I would make use of whatever contacts you are able to to figure out as much information as you can about other Masters. Perhaps contact this Clocktower and ask if there are any teachers on leave if that is the case and possibly more about what other families are known to be participating."

"Understood, maybe at the same time we'll be able to place exactly who has what class of Servant as well."

Reyven nodded her agreement, "Moving on to Rider though: he is Iskandar, King of Conquerors and he seems to be a very boastful Servant, though also has the power to back it up from what I could tell. What Noble Phantasm we have to glean from him is his chariot, mostly used for transportation it is still not something anyone would like to be in front of when it's charging. Given that while it is versatile and he himself is likely a stronger individual whom is skilled with a blade of his own, I still have a feeling he has something more beyond simply his chariot, a trump card to be wary of."

Garren did not seem to concur with her thought based on his expression, "I suppose it could be my lack of combat experience but what makes you say that?"

The Hunter had to tilt her head and think some about the best way to describe it, "Try to look at it this way, it is clear he is a powerful individual with a powerful chariot, but he is also a proud individual whom at the same time does not intervene unless it absolutely necessary. Hence his appearance as Saber and Lancer were about to clash after she'd been wounded and when Lancer and Berserker went after her. Both times the odds were not in Saber's favor and it was likely she could have perished. Such a show of character means he mostly chooses his battles and thus truly hasn't shown a great deal of power aside from to make a point. It simply strikes me that he may yet have much more to show. Call it a veteran's intuition," indeed in her experience as a Hunter of Hunters, when it came to the blood-addled one took nothing at face value. Gascoigne for example, a Father from a church of distant lands and also a Hunter, crazed with blood so fierce he was able to transform into one of the horrid beasts often seen in high members of the Church. Or those that dabbled with blood or the arcane as she; one moment the battle could be going from a simple brawl to a subtle motion of adding bone marrow ash to a weapon capable of putting down even the mightiest of beasts.

Indeed, when it came to battles, always expect your opponent is capable of pulling out something which can end you in an instant for it will keep you that much more upon your toes. Nevertheless, the explanation seemed enough for him and he eventually nodded and allowed her to continue.

"As for Rider's Master...well, we even know his name, Waver Velvet, but he just a boy, likely one not truly grasping exactly what he is getting himself into and were it my opinion I'd prefer to let someone else deal with that situation were it truly necessary."

There was a sigh from her Master, "I'm honestly a bit glad to hear that, as soon as I saw that kid, even beside someone like Alexander the Great, and the way that mage spoke to him...well I know this might be war but that doesn't set my conscience anymore at ease about killing a kid."

She appreciated the mutual feeling from her Master even if she'd expected it. She'd seen enough dead children already and she did not want to take part in taking the life of another if she could. "That leaves us keeping distance from Lancer and Rider for the most part and the last three still unidentified but that we at least know the general power levels of."

"Tch...yeah, I don't know about you, but in this whole ordeal of a war, aside from you and Assassin there seem to be some pretty big hitters and at this point there doesn't seem to be just _one_ Assassin and I'm not entirely sure what to make of that."

Reyven could only shrug, "I can understand your thought process Master, but please, if there is one thing you need not worry about me in, it is combat. Especially if it is one-on-one," her tone had a certain dark foreboding way about it and Garren couldn't help but sit back with his hands raised in surrender

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend, but the competition is pretty steep."

"Of that I do not deny," she replied with an acknowledging tip of her head, "but it is the ones you least expect that sometimes are those that present the greatest threat." Their eyes met and for a moment there was something in hers that Garren could not quite explain; something dark, something cold, ancient, it made him shiver but he said nothing. Reyven simply blinked and continued, "But yes, Berserker and Archer do pose themselves as quite powerful individuals. Where Berserker still has great skill in his madness, Archer has power that seems near infinite but as with every strength there still remains a weakness. Archer's is his pride, quick to aggravate and become ruthless, he may yet have the power to back it up but it is still something that can be used advantageously. With Berserker, aside from the usual frayed mind, he seems particularly thrown to madness when he lays eyes on Saber. Whether a personal vendetta or simply that his sudden furious outburst was triggered by something else I do not know but if the results can be repeated, it is something we can use to our advantage."

"I suppose so," Garren agreed with a nod, "Though he still seems like quite the bundle of fun to deal with if we just run into him on our own, what then?"

Reyven's features remained hauntingly flat and soft as she spoke, "I would not worry about that," a single finger tapped on the grip of her flintlock, "I know to deal with that sort especially well." A heavy silence fell upon the room as Garren and Reyven studied one another, the former wondering just what secrets his Servant held and why they seemed so hard to attain not to mention why she seemed so much more powerful than she was letting on.

At last he sighed, "Alright, if you truly think you know what you're doing then so be it. I still think it'll be wise to keep our distance from either of the two for as long as we can for our own sakes."

"As you wish, Master, though given our nature in this war it may yet only be a matter of time before one or more seeks us out even if we try to keep to the shadows. My transaction with Saber may not have gone as unwatched as I have liked after all." While she had good senses and could detect familiars and Servants fairly well due to her heightened senses as a Hunter multiplied by being a Servant, it did not mean that she could detect everything if it kept a good distance. Indeed, had she not been scouting for a place to observe she may not have even noticed Assassin. Or at least that one in particular, given she had to kill another one before she returned meant there were who knows how many more left to deal with. But that was fine by her, they fell relatively easily by her trained hand.

It was impossible to say whether the battle went as quietly to the others as she had liked but hopefully most of them had been too preoccupied to notice. "Maybe, but for the moment we'll take what we can get and deal with the problems as they arise. And with that in mind, that leaves our last contender and our unknown, Caster. Any pre-emptive plans as to how we might deal with them?"

Reyven frowned some in thought before at last giving a helpless shrug, "I have experience in dealing with the arcane, but I do not know exactly where their power may lie and I do not exactly have anything specific to deal with magic. Only after I encounter them will I know how to deal with them, but given how strong Casters tend to be perhaps this is another we can chalk up to avoiding for the moment lest the situation say otherwise."

"Agreed," Garren replied with a satisfied nod and took a minute to write down a few notes while Reyven waited patiently in the quiet. Finally he released a deep breath and sat back with one leg propped up upon the other, "I suppose that takes care of that with what we can plan. Maybe something will pop up that we can take advantage of but this is a war, suppose we can't exactly expect it to be too short but we'll have to see I guess." Reyven tipped her head in acknowledgement and Garren mulled over a few more thoughts in his head that he was beginning to think would better be brought up now rather than later such as her legend and powers and all.

"Doesn't leave us with much left to talk about for the night, is getting a bit late too, but I hope you don't mind if I just ask a few more things about...well, you?"

She had expected these to come eventually so she gave a simple, "Ask away," and waited.

"So...during your battle I saw you take a few hits and I saw them heal on their own not to mention how little damage you already seemed to take from the blows." He honestly had to hold back a shiver as he thought about how Saber had sliced her open across the stomach. With how much control and power she had over her strike, he was surprised that he didn't see Reyven's guts spill but the only thing she suffered was a cut that didn't even seem to go all the way through her skin deep as it had been. "What exactly...is that? You said it was a curse but…"

He saw the small, sad frown on her face but he had the impression it wasn't really directed at him but given how she had spoken of it during the duel he could only imagine it was a difficult subject. "It is and is not. My blood is what is cursed, beast blood," that got his brow furrowing but she continued. "All Hunters from my time hunted beasts, the best thing I can compare them to that you would understand are werewolves but they were so much more ferocious. Beast blood would turn a man crazy, adle his mind and make him crave nothing but more blood. Transform him into something...terrifying…"

Even only lit by the moonlight, Garren could see the darkness in her eyes, the pain, the horror and knew it could be nothing short of the truth, but that still left the question, "But if you and other Hunters have beast blood how do all not turn into...well, that?"

She blinked and returned her attention to him, "I never said it didn't but I will get to that. What makes us Hunters is our resilience to the blood. If we can resist losing our minds to the Beast then we use our tainted blood to our advantage. The blood makes us stronger than any normal human, faster, more resilient to physical trauma, and most of all, what wounds we do suffer can be healed with blood." Garren had to blink with wide eyes at that, wondering exactly how _that_ worked but she did not wait for him to ask.

"As we also heal faster due to the blood, should we receive an open wound but strike our opponents to draw a splatter upon where it was before it cauterizes then it can be used to heal us. It was exactly as you saw when Saber and I fought, whenever she struck me I traded a blow and got some of her blood upon the wound. Because it is so rich and pure, not to mention filled with prana, it was almost like using a blood vial in its own right."

"Blood vial? Was that what you stabbed into your leg?" he asked, perplexed, but given everything she'd said thus far if blood healed them why wouldn't they be walking around with vials of blood?

A nod answered the question, "But the blood can also be our undoing. Not everyone is so strong as to be able to resist the call of the beast forever, strong as we may be, and for some it is so easy to be lost in the blood. It can be intoxicating to one with beast blood, even more so than alcohol, and those who become addicted to the blood lose their minds, wanting nothing but more and more to sate their thirst. These Hunters become blood addled, crazy, and it is the work of the Hunters of Hunters to put them down."

Garren sat a bit straighter, she'd said that during her fight with Saber, that classification. And when he'd first summoned her she had said her workshop was different from the rest, is this what she meant? "You've mentioned that before. _You_ are one aren't you? Is that what the badge means?" maybe he sounded a bit too into the subject, but she was finally telling him things about her and it was so different, something he had never expected. He couldn't help but be entranced by the idea of a secret war being waged and it having never even been recorded in any history book.

She didn't seem to mind though, however distant she and her next words became, "Yes...but it is work with no glory, no honor. To kill your brethren, kill the only others which may help fight the nightmare made real...Kill those who were once your friends because they lost themselves to something so hard to control...even family…atop horrors not even the most depraved can think of..." She trailed off and Garren could see the pain and sadness swirl around in those tired eyes of hers and finally understand why they always seemed to be that way.

"Reyven…"

"But it is work that must be done and someone must do it," she blinked and returned her gaze to him after it had drifted off to the side during her speech. "And I'd rather it be me than someone else, but those times have long since past anyway. That is...until now. That is why I am here, for while I may be a Hunter of Hunters, I am still a Hunter and my duty once more has called me to be here to prevent what happened in Yharnam from ever happening again. A Hunter must Hunt, and this War I hunt the Grail but for you to understand the extent of why would take more than even what I have explained tonight." Her finger tapped on her flintlock again and it seemed intent on trying to scratch a mark in the metal bottom of the gun before relaxing.

"I have a means of making you understand here and now, but you would not be ready for it. It is doubtful any mortal person would, they'd be driven mad by what I could impart upon them in a moment no matter how ready they'd claim to be and I'd prefer not to do that to my Master and not only because it is likely I would never be able to finish my Hunt." Garren grew deeply concerned and he had no doubt his face showed it as he watched Reyven sit in her chair.

She was such a young woman who had obviously seen so many horrors and unholy truths he could never even begin to dream of, as she claimed, and yet here she sat, so calm, almost serene were it not for the darkness in her eyes. He could only pity her even if he knew she would never want it. It was just hard for him to even imagine that someone could see so much horror and death in their life that they had almost become impartial to it, but that she still fought so hard against it even now, especially for the reason that no one should ever have to see what she has seen and do what she had done, it spoke volumes about her character. It made Garren form an even deeper respect for the woman before him.

A sad smile formed on his lips as he studied her and he wished from this distance he'd be able to reach forward to hold her hand in comfort; he got the impression she hadn't had a lot of that in her time. "Okay, Reyven, I understand. From tonight I'll do everything I can to help you get the Grail and I hope you and I will be able to make it that far to get it. What's the lousy wish of a lousy school teacher before the something as important that anyway?" He could see a certain sadness form in her eyes, even in the small downturn of her lips, and given her nature he wasn't entirely sure what caused it but he continued. "I still might be stubborn about a few things but I'll try not to get in your way too much, just say the word and I'll do what I can to help you out."

"I...th-thank you, Master…" she replied so softly that he almost didn't hear her even in the overall silence of the room and bowed her head.

Garren gave a nod and stood, "It's getting late and it's been a rather eventful night, I think it's about time I get some sleep." As he passed her he placed a hand upon her shoulder and he could see her glance to it but say nothing as he gave a few light squeezes before patting it and walking to the door. He opened it and was about to step out when he paused, having almost forgot one of the questions that had been on his mind for a while. "Hey, Reyven," he began but she didn't turn around in the chair, "there's a question I've been trying to answer in my head for a bit now and simply haven't so I hope you don't mind if I ask...Generally the more famous or well known the heroic spirit is the more power they have as a Servant. You though, I've never heard of your name before or even now with all the research I've done and while I know you insist it's better that way, I have to ask: if you're as powerful as I detect you are, how is it I've never heard of you before?"

Silence once more fell upon the dark study and Garren waited patiently, not knowing if she would answer, but when a minute or two had passed she finally spoke. "Have you ever heard of the Hunter's Moon?"

Garren furrowed his brow and had to think on that one for a minute before he knew what she was referring to, "Yes, though I've heard it more commonly called a Blood Moon," he replied and thought he heard her make a sound of amusement. When she simply nodded though and didn't say anything for another two long minutes, Garren thought that was all he was going to get from her and sighed before he made to leave.

"That is your answer. Sometimes even the things that are common knowledge and seem mundane have a greater story behind them than you could ever begin to dream," she finally said, though her voice was distant and he had to stop and truly digest her words. "Goodnight, Master, you should rest, we have a long Hunt ahead of us."

He said nothing as he studied her against the light of the moon coming in through his window, the silhouette of her form sitting still in the chair he had offered her to sit in at the start of their conversation. At last he gave a nod, "Good night Reyven…" he wanted to say more but nothing that seemed fitting came to mind so he simply stepped out and headed to bed, his mind a tizzy with thoughts and more questions.

Reyven didn't move from her spot in the chair even minutes after the door to the study had closed and Garren had gone to bed. Eventually she drew her legs up though and wrapped an arm around them, holding out her hand and watching a small, ornately crafted wooden box slowly form in her palm. She stared at the small familiar thing for a long while, how...good it felt to hold in her hands again after all this time even with all the memories it brought back.

Slowly she reached her other hand out to open the lid, an all too familiar twinkling melody drifting out as she closed her eyes and cranked the handle to keep it going. Oh how far she'd come with it, how even in her worst throwes she would pull it out and it would soothe her. How even now it seemed to ease her ailing mind, if only a little with the memories which flooded her. Her Master, Garren Burch, how he reminded her so much of him...even after all this time. His appearance was uncannily similar, his quirks near the same even if in the end he was a better. Still, sometimes she couldn't help but-

" _Arthur...Please!"_

Her hand on the crank stopped and the melody slowly tapered out, her expression never changing as she looked at the worn plate upon the bottom of the lid. A single tear slowly fell down her cheek but she didn't stop it, letting it roll down to be stopped by her knees. A minute passed, then two, then three. She didn't really know how long she sat there in the silence of the study before she gently closed the lid of the music box and held it just as gentle in her hands before turning her cheek to rest upon her knee to look into the darkness of the room, her mind fluttering with thoughts.

Her thumb softly caressed the design upon the wood even though she didn't look at it, feeling every contour upon the surface of her glove. Oh how far she'd come, all the beasts she slew, all the madmen she killed. Not even Gods had been able to impede her for long. And yet...for all the strength she grew, all the feats she achieved, all the impossible knowledge she gathered...

It never made the hurt go away.

She closed her eyes and turned back to the music box sitting in her hands before opening them again to study it even though she already knew it better than she knew herself. She raised the box up to gently hold it against her forehead, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…" she whispered once again, though for all the thousands of times she said it, it never felt like it was enough.

Finally, Reyven carefully tucked the music box away and lowered her feet from the chair, standing slowly and heading toward the door of the study to make her way back to the roof. Even if she had a few more hours, she didn't want to miss the sunrise.

* * *

"Kirei, if you are to learn what pleasure is, you must first look to the outside," Gilgamesh, the mighty King of Heroes, the first Heroic Spirit, set two wine glasses upon the table before Kirei and himself. To him this man was an...interesting one. So disconnected with life itself with no real interests or desires there was a part of him that made the Servant wonder how he'd even gotten this far in life. Of course though, there was another part of him that wanted to see for himself what would happen when this man discovered his desires.

For indeed it was not a matter of if, for he had the strength, the intrigue and curiosity even if he did not think or would not admit it. So for now, Gilgamesh figured he'd...help the man along for he could tell there could very, very interesting results.

"I know, why not begin by joining me in _my_ entertainment," he lifted the bottle of wine and poured some of the beverage into a glass.

"I have no time for such trivialities."

"Oh, don't be like that. You can do it between jobs Tokiomi assigns you," Gilgamesh stated in a casual matter-of-factly tone, pouring the other glass in front of himself. "To begin with," he picked the glass up with a ginger grip, "your job is to keep watch over the five...no, I suppose it would be six, other Masters. Isn't that correct?" That was another intriguing matter in its own right, he had heard the discussion about the eighth Servant, even the matter of their duel with Saber. He hadn't paid it too much mind though, disputes between mongrels held little interest to him, it truly was just the thought this war broke the mold a bit that was an intriguing thought. Even if he didn't spend much time on it.

Kirei had been watching him, but his eyes shifted for a moment, perhaps contemplating the relevance of the matter. "Yes, though the eighth is proving difficult to track. What of it?"

He paid the extra comment little mind, "You should investigate not only their plans, but their reasons for obtaining the Grail as well. Then, give that information to me."

Kirei's posture did not change but Gilgamesh could tell he was thinking it over, "That...would be possible with the Assassins…" oh good, he was coming around. "But Archer...what does any of that matter to you?"

Gilgamesh let his smile creep up a little more as he swirled his glass and gazed into his reflection in the arromic drink, "I already told you, I enjoy watching humans. One or two of them should be interesting enough to keep me entertained for a while," his smile fell a little to a more flat expression at his next thought. "Compared to that dull Tokiomi at least," the King of Heroes lifted the glass and carefully sipped his drink. The wine was still by no means the best he'd ever drank, but drinking it properly was still an art of its own, one he had mastered long ago to get the absolute most out of his drinks and he had to admit it certainly wasn't the worst thing he had ever tried. At least the humans could keep up a few decent flavors even after this long.

"Very well, Archer, I will accept. But, it will take some time to do it."

Gilgamesh smirked a bit and drank his fill of his glass, "That's fine," he set his drink down and began to let his body drift off to its spirit form in trails of golden dust. "I will avail myself of these drinks in the meantime," and with that, he was gone.

Kirei took a moment to sit in the silence, more or less just ensuring the Archer had taken his leave before relaxing his posture some. "My reason for seeking the Grail? I said far more than I should have," he said with slight amusement to himself though took his time to truly make sense of the encounter. He sat back a little more in the chair as he did so with his eyes closed, "I know it certainly isn't joy...hrmph…" He let a few thoughts and ideas exist in his head for a minute, contemplating previous thoughts and encounters up this point when a few of the more prominent ones began to stick out again.

 _However..._ he thought to himself, his eyes opening to stare at the ceiling. _If I can learn about_ _ **him**_ _will I be able to learn what I seek as well...Kiritsugu...Emiya?_ The man dominated almost all of his thoughts, what his desires would possibly be in this war, his wish, what tactics he might employ. Much more time was spent thinking on the mercenary than he thought was deserving but he couldn't get the thought of the man off his mind. He was a wild card, now just as much as this eighth Servant, this...Hunter. Ever since this evening what thoughts hadn't been about Kiritsugu Emiya were dominated by this new Servant.

She was almost a complete unknown, able to sneak up even on Assassin and dispatch them as well as hold their own against Saber and take several strong blows and still be able to walk it off. It was a pity that another Assassin couldn't get there sooner to hear some of the formalities, but everything he saw through their eyes screamed that something was not right about them. From her ability to heal on demand with a vial of red liquid, to her resilience, to the fact that even though the name and nature of her Noble Phantasm was revealed her name still remained a mystery.

Then there was the matter of her striking out against the supposed Einzbern Master, the homunculus woman. It spoke to her nature to be willing to play dirty like Assassin but still be willing to face direct confrontation like the average servant. And again there was that her Master's identity was not known either, just as Caster and his master had been an unknown till now, now they had to worry about finding Hunter's Master for even though he'd assigned an Assassin to her, she killed them as well before anything worthwhile could be gleaned.

There were just as many unknowns with this woman as there were Kiritsugu, if not more, and he did not like it. Not at all. At the very least, his father would announce the hunt for Caster in the early morning just before dawn broke, perhaps that would reveal a few secrets and intentions not only in those Masters they did know, but this wild card Hunter as well.

* * *

Reyven stepped into the kitchen a few minutes after watching the sun rise over the horizon to find her Master sitting with a stern expression as he watched the tv, one elbow propped on the table with his fist to his chin while his body sat facing her more than the television. She paused to see what he was watching to see it was a news report on the disappearances of more children during the night. The number apparently was growing staggering and given Garren was a teacher and a human with a sense of morals, she did not even need to look back to him to see the dark hatred in his eyes.

"They found him, you know…" he said quietly, not looking away from the screen, though Reyven turned to him, waiting for him to finish. "It's Caster...Caster and his Master are behind all the children disappearing. This morning the regulator from the Church called a meeting just before dawn and stated that Caster and his Master have been kidnapping and slaughtering kids and has put forth a new temporary regulation. All Servants and Masters are to hunt down and kill Caster and his Master for their disregard for secrecy and the Master of the Servant who deals the final blow will get another command seal."

Garren finally turned to her with a grim, serious face, "The way I look at it, we hunt down and beat the shit out of these child killers and if we can do so before the others then we can also deny one to the others since both at least Lancer's and Archer's Masters used at least one command seal just last night alone."

Reyven had a flat, soft expression as she listened to her Master and processed everything he told her and began turning a few ideas around in her head as to how to approach the situation. "Master, I must warn you, we must take this situation carefully should we wish to succeed in our goals."

Her words didn't seem to please him just as much as they confused him, "Reyven, what do you mean?" she could sense the irritation on his tone even if perhaps he did not mean for it to be there.

She closed her eyes and released a soft sigh before shifting her weight to one leg and crossing her arms as she opened her eyes and looked at her Master with a straight, serious face of her own even if her words following still held a soft and understanding tone. "Master, you must open your eyes to the bigger picture. It is certain there are those with morals like your own who will wish to devote all their time and resources to the Hunting of Caster, but man is fickle and there are those who would place winning over stopping this madman. Where we may hunt Caster another may hunt us, waiting to stab us when our back is turned for they will know our attention is not focused on them."

"Hunter…" Garren said with warning on his voice but she paid it no mind. She understood his hate and she would not put it past him to use a command seal, but he must see the world for the way it is not a naive notion or nobleness and honor.

"Master, all I am saying is that while there is an official truce I will not hesitate to deal with the other Servants as I find them." That didn't seem to please him either judging by his frown, but it was just as she expected given how he seemed he thought of honor and the like. "It is bad enough that all of us are going after Caster for while we may be after him, they may attack our flank because it is open and the opportunity has presented itself. After all, look at Assassin's Master, you say he is holed up in the church yes? But is it not clear that his Assassins seem just as much a threat? Something is not right here and it is best to take the regulators words with a grain of salt for it is very likely he may yet be corrupt." His features grew a bit less hard as she began to get through to him about the severity of the situation.

"However...this does not mean I will not hunt for you," that seemed to surprise him given her rant, "I have seen more than enough children die when it could be stopped and I will not let more yet fall if I can help it. Just do not expect me not to take advantage of an opportunity myself."

Garren's shoulders visibly fell a good few centimeters as relief washed over him and he had to release a deep breath, "Fwooh...I'll be honest Reyven, I'm beginning to understand where you're coming from, even if I don't agree with it. But….thank you," to that she gave a simply tip of her head.

"As it stands, there is still information which may be gleaned about our foes and possibly around regarding the disappearances of the children."

Garren gave a nod, his eyes wandering to the leather-bound journal and pen already sitting on the table. "I had a similar idea. I'm a familiar face around here and given that I'm also a teacher to some of the kids that have been kidnapped, some of the parents might be willing to share a few details with me that we could use, possibly leading us to Caster's hideout."

"A sound strategy. I can return to the bookstore we visited previously to see if I can find anything more on the names of those we know and possibly assist us in finding something about the names we do not."

"Okay, I think it's time we get going, best to take as much advantage of the day as we can. Meet up around 12 at the same diner as yesterday?" he offered, standing and scooping up his journal. "Oh! Before I forget," he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet to giver her a few bills she could use to get some books and then some if she so liked.

Reyven gave a nod and took the bills he offered to her, "That sounds fine, perhaps we can put together what information we may learn and put it to use toward tracking Caster."

Garren gave a smile and clapped a hand on her shoulder, "Alright, good luck Reyven. I'll see you around noon." He could see her make an attempt at a small smile before he walked past her and out into the fresh morning air. The smile on his own face faltered a bit as he thought of the dream, or rather, nightmare he'd had last night.

Dark, cobbled streets with tall almost lopsided buildings with designs that reminded him of some sort of twisted victorian London. Where one would expect to find puddles of water between the cobbled stone there was only blood and grime, the stench thick on the air as abnormally people with long gangly arms and long black hair sticking out between their clothing charged with pitchforks, torches, swords, axes, whatever they could get their hands on. All he saw was a pistol raise and with a bang and a flash the vision changed to another.

A dark, dank room of stone with grimy water at least five centimeters deep, perhaps a sewer system of some kind? He could see Reyven on her knees, a vicious cleave of some sort in the water beside her along with a pistol on the other side, like the one she wore. She was sobbing, hands shaking as she lifted a small, once white bow drenched in dirty water and...blood from the water. She just kept muttering, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…" between her sobs, tears streaming down her face as she clutched the bow tighter and hunched over to wail into it.

The vision had changed again, her and another man with a large hat and a six-eyed skull mask and a olive-colored robe of some kind with a large collar. She held his head in his hands with her Blades of Mercy covered in blood on the floor behind her, a large scythe broken in apart not far away either. He couldn't hear the words they mumbled, but she took off his mask to reveal a man with a face half burned and bloodied, though a pleased smirk still played upon his lips, as though he or Reyven had done a good enough job at something to warrant it. They spoke in soft words and her body shook like she was crying, though it didn't take long to figure out she was, long after their conversation had stopped and his eyes looked out into the distance, peaceful and serene as the smile on his face. She held him closer to her body and sobbed before the vision was also pulled away into the dark.

There was nothing but abyss here, a blackness that stretched endlessly and felt all-consuming and empty. Within it he had begun to hear whispers, whispers which grew louder and louder and as they did...eyes had begun to open in the darkness. Crazy, frantic, dead, bloodshot, and still, they filled the blackness and the whispers overwhelmed his senses until the cry of a baby caused all whispers to cease immediately and the eyes to suddenly snap to him, each carrying with them some ungodly knowledge that threatened to overwhelm him before he had suddenly woken up because of the call from the Regulator.

Garren was already walking down the street while he was thinking about the dream and when he heard a door close in the distance he turned to see Reyven in her casual attire walking down the front steps, hands in her hoodie pockets. He couldn't even begin to imagine what horrors she must have seen in her life, what loss she must have experienced, if the dreams even began to touch the surface of it all. However, from that night he couldn't help but wonder now every time he looked into those always-tired eyes of her, what sort of resolve she must have to keep going despite all that.

* * *

Waver Velvet was grumbling quietly to himself as he looked around the history section of the local bookstore.

"We're supposed to be after Caster and that idiot keeps putting us both in danger, all because he wants to go outside…Ordering a shirt...what was he even thinking?" Waver groaned and rubbed at his temple. Rider was a walking headache even at the best of times, hardly listening, just doing his own thing because he felt like it. It was a wonder Waver even got him to listen about staying in the house during the day if he wasn't going to be in his spirit form.

The boy sighed and returned his eyes back to the shelf, glancing down the aisle to only see a girl with silver hair and a weird hat, a black hoodie, and grey cargo pants browsing the rows as well to his right. He had to double-take as the silver hair reminded him of Saber's Master but as he studied her a bit closer he couldn't see the resemblance, she'd probably just dyed her hair or something. Something however did keep his gaze locked on her for a few second longer than he'd intended though and when she glanced over and raised a brow he quickly gave her an apologetic grin and nervous laugh before returning to looking at the books with heated cheeks.

 _That was a bit embarrassing_...he thought to himself but cleared the memory away for the moment, focusing on the task at hand and returning to his self-ranting thoughts about Rider. Sure he wasn't necessarily a terrible guy and would take charge when it mattered, but he acted like a buffoon all the _other_ times and he was almost certain the guy was going to get him killed. At the very least he could gather a few books about some of the names they did know or about the areas they were from just in case there were some small tidbits that they could use to their advantage.

Trying not to dwell _too_ much though, Waver was having some difficulty looking for something he could use. Sure for the most part myths and legends were often shared world wide, but every time he found a bookstore around this city he always had some trouble finding exactly what he needed. Of course, when looking for European folklore one wouldn't expect it to be as easy to find in Japan of all places all things considered, even if western society did have its fingers in pretty much everyone's business at some point. Still, as he traced his finger down the line he figured he was starting to get somewhere and just as he figured he was about to get something he could use, _The Sword in the Stone_ , his finger came to a stop on the same book as a finger covered with a brown leather glove.

Waver blinked and felt his face heat up a bit as he looked to his right to see he was pretty much standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the woman who had been standing down the line and she once more had a brow raised at him. He watched her eyes flick to his hand and she tipped her head curiously, "Interesting tattoo," she commented casually. At first there was a suspecting hesitation from him but he considered she certainly didn't look Japanese nor did she sound it and was likely visiting overseas. _Of course she might be interested in reading something she's familiar with in a foreign land, idiot._

Waver instinctively drew his hand back and covered it with his other before realizing how stupid it must have looked while she pulled the book from the shelf and started flipping pages. He smiled and laughed nervously again as he rubbed the back of his head, "Hah hah, y-yeah, it's, uh, kinda a long-"

"Though it isn't very safe for Masters to be wandering around without their Servants."

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone, back again with another thank you. Sorry if there isn't a lot going on in this chapter, I kinda wanted to add more but at the same time I didn't want it to get too long and I don't really want to just rush everything you know? Pardon to those of you not entirely fans of the slow pace but I will try to work on it. There are just certain things I want to be able to get to to make this more interesting than just "oh, there's another servant, they're just kinda there in the normal battles and don't really add much to the original story" sort of thing. That and to me characterization is just as important as plot but maybe I could spend a bit less time on it.**

 **I want to be able to take it down a line of its own at some point possibly but we'll see if I'll have the will to do that and apologies again if I can't really pull that off to the best of my abilities but I'm not really the best writer out there. Nevertheless, I hope you guys still can appreciate what's here for what it's worth and if there's something you feel I can work on or a way to assist then it would be** _ **more**_ **than welcome, it'll only serve to better the story in the long run. Will admit that I look to other stories around here and wonder what it is I might be doing wrong by comparison to the others but I'm me so that probably has a lot to do with it.  
**

 **Hopefully some of you got some enjoyment out of it in some way and I'll get to working on the next one here shortly. Honestly I'm surprising myself some with how quickly I'm churning these out, call it good or bad, but since writing is one of my bigger stress relievers and I haven't been able to write in ages, I'm appreciative I at least am able to get things out for once. I'm also possibly thinking about putting together a stat sheet if that intrigues any of you but up to you all if you wanna see it. Thank you all so much for coming this far even if to you it might not be much. I appreciate every follow, fave, and review I see and it means more than you know and am noticing as well as glad to see returning faces. Best of luck to all and you have my best of wishes from me as well.**


	4. The Hunt Continues

Waver's blood ran cold and he froze, his eyes shot open wide and her eyes flicked up to him with a calm stillness about them. His body began to shake and sweat and whatever she had been using to mask herself she released. She was another Servant, and not a weak one either, not that she needed to be to kill him right here and now.

This was it, he was going to die here in a corner of some stupid bookstore in some stupid country fighting in a stupid War with a stupid Servant. And he had to admit, he was pretty stupid himself to be letting it happen. That's why something had seemed so off about her but instead of listening to instinct, because he had just kept putting it aside, what was probably Assassin's replacement he'd detected a few nights ago was probably going to-

"Relax kid," she tossed the book at him and it bounced off of his chest, snapping him out of his gaze and letting him recover fast enough to fumble about with in midair before managing to grab it and hug it to his chest in a hunched position, looking up at her with a worried expression. She was standing with her weight shifted to one leg and her arms crossed, her attention back to the rows of books before her. "There's a truce on while everyone hunts Caster isn't there? Besides, it's daytime and I've seen more than enough dead children to last me several lifetimes and not want to see another, let alone put down by my hand."

Her tone was almost distant, but it was still soft and given the situation Waver couldn't help but be a bit dumbfounded as he looked up at her, still trying to take everything, his brush with death, included. Suddenly her eyes flicked back to him when he didn't respond and he stiffened again with a shiver down his spine simply because she could literally kill him at any moment if she wanted to. He also spotted her hand clenching, a motion he'd actually spied out of the corner of his eye several times now that he thought about it, but it loosened just like the times before and she went back to being still.

Another minute passed by in silence and she sighed, "Alright, good luck to you then, Waver," she said and turned, her finger running down the spines of books and flicking out those she must have spotted earlier to fall into her other hand without breaking stride. When she got to the end of the aisle she set about four books into a basket with a decent number of books in it before hooking it under an arm, standing straight, and walking out of sight without giving him a second glance.

He was sitting there, stupefied for another second or two. _Don't do it Waver. Don't do it. Don't be an idiot._ He suddenly came to his senses and shook his head, looking down at his book before shooting up, "Hang on! Wait up a minute!"

* * *

Waver sat a bit nervously across from the woman he'd ran into a few minutes ago, a cup of coffee in his hands while she sat with a cup of hot chocolate before her, running a finger around the rim of the steaming drink. They were still in the same bookstore but she had agreed to sit with him and talk, setting her rather hefty basket of books on the table to get them both something to drink only a minute before.

The young magus had glanced into her basket while she was gone and spotted a few history books she'd picked out amongst an abundance of, surprisingly, H.P. Lovecraft novels. That had certainly surprised him, a little, having heard of the author and the sorts of stories he wrote he could only wonder what interest she could possibly have in the cosmic horror novels.

After she had returned they sat in silence for a good minute or so while she sipped on her drink and he sat rather tensely. She set her drink back down after another sip, still not really looking at him as her attention was directed more out the window, but honestly he was at something of a loss of words, not really knowing why he'd stopped her or what question to choose to ask.

Finally she was the one that broke the silence, "If you're wondering why I picked out Lovecraft of all things while I'm supposed to be looking for information about old heroes, call it a personal curiosity." She raised her drink again and he stiffened slightly, his finger rubbing anxiously on the coffee mug. "No need to feel guilty about looking, didn't even need to look back to know. Anyone would have if only to get titles for the other books I got." He gave a half-hearted chuckle and rubbed his neck, looking a bit off to the side, not really knowing what to say since she pretty much hit the nail on the head. "Not much of a talker then?" she asked as she glanced over to him with a raised brow.

He was still pretty nervous, for a variety of reasons. Partially because she was still a Servant that could likely kill him in the blink of an eye, partially because he just normally wasn't the most social, and, well, she was somewhat of an attractive woman. She had strong features certainly and the only thing that really stopped her from being beautiful even was the serious, almost dead look in her eyes on top of the gloom that just kinda hung around her.

He finally released a defeated sigh and raised his eyes back to her, "Kinda, just...a bit unusual the whole situation and all. Somewhat out of the ordinary to run into an enemy Servant out on their own in the middle of a bookstore and then sit and have coffee with them." She gave an acknowledging tip of her head and turned her gaze back out the window while she sipped on her hot chocolate. _Think of something to say Waver, now might be the only chance to ask her something_.

Waver looked around the fairly large bookstore, seeing most patrons going about their business in the store while they sat by themselves in the coffee store area. At least they didn't have to worry about being heard but he'd still set up a small bounding field just in case. Finally, after looking around he thought of something to say, "Are you alone though? Is your Master around here?"

She shook her head, "No, just me here. My Master is out gathering information about Caster's possible whereabouts while I look for information about some of the heroic spirits and possibly do some searching of my own should time allow."

It made sense, divide and conquer and get as much information as possible as quickly as possible. Though it was strange her Master was the one that was hunting information on Caster and not her. He wouldn't ask though if only because he knew she wouldn't tell him and there was no point wasting the breath; at least she was being a bit more useful toward her own Master then Rider was for him. That got a momentary frown on his face but he was quick to clear it before she thought it was directed at her.

Another thought struck his mind, "Wait, so, hang on...Are you that other summon I detected a few nights ago? The same night Assassin died? Are you his replacement?"

She looked over at him with a cocked brow and paused before shaking her head, "Yes and no," she sipped on her drink and the second she spent on it felt like an agonizing one as he waited for her to clarify. "Yes, I was summoned on the same night Assassin perished, but I am not Assassin. I don't think you would find Assassin out and about in a public bookstore sitting having a drink with another Master, let alone leave said Master alive."

"Yeah...heh heh, mmmr…" Waver rubbed at his neck again with a nervous chuckle, not entirely comfortable with the reminder of his brush with death. That still begged the question though… "But wait, if you're not Assassin...and all the other Servants were revealed last night...who are you?" his nervousness fell away at the notion that he could be sitting with a completely unknown class of Servants, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Call me Hunter," she responded idly and sipped on her drink while she looked out the window.

"Hunter…?" Waver frowned and had to think on that. What were her abilities and strengths then? If she could mask herself as a Servant from him well enough and long enough for her to literally stand right next to him without him knowing what she was, what else did she have at her disposal. From what he could tell she had fairly average stats, but that didn't make sense, she seemed a lot stronger when she'd dropped her presence mask from him a few minutes ago. Something was truly abnormal with this woman and he didn't know whether to be intrigued or terrified.

Especially since she knew his name.

"Well, Hunter, being as how you know my name, I guess we can't really formally introduce each other, but I take it you were watching everything last night?"

"Yes," she sipped her drink and he had to wait another few seconds for her to lower it again, "and I will tell you now, you are in over your head."

Waver frowned, it seemed everyone wanted to tell him what he could and couldn't do. "Listen, if this is in regards to my strength as a mage or how idiotic Rider can be, I can promise you that-"

"No, it's not that," her voice had gotten softer as she spoke those words, a bit more distant and there was a certain look on her face as she looked out the window that made Waver calm down a bit and let her speak. "Honestly it has nothing to do with any of that. Even the weakest person can accomplish the greatest achievements if they set their minds to it with enough determination and will to push on. No...it's not that at all...I just don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into."

She paused and sipped on her drink, Waver sitting and waiting, not even thinking about the fact he hadn't touched his own yet. "This event is called the Holy Grail War for a reason, it is war. There is no such thing as a pretty war, in any regard," her tone wasn't hostile as she spoke, just...sad, like she wasn't all there. "By the end of it there will be death and horrors that you'd never thought you'd ever see in your life. I understand if that is something you have come to terms to, but you will never be ready for what you will see, what you may have to do, no matter what you tell yourself.

"And you know...I've said it already, but I'm tired of seeing dead kids, I don't want any more to die if I can stop it and that's why I'm hunting Caster with near every fiber of my being. When I find him I'll make him regret ever walking this earth with the intent he held in his heart, same with his Master. And you…" she turned slowly to him, her eyes seeming a great deal more tired than when they first met, "you have your whole life ahead of you and yet here you are participating in a War that will be one of the most brutal never known to man. Trust me when I say I have seen horrors you could never imagine in your worst nightmares and I don't wish even a fraction of that fate upon anyone except the most wicked, especially not a child as young as yourself."

Hunter's eyes went back to the window and Waver sat silently, really not knowing how to properly digest everything she had to say, how she could say it all so calmly and softly. Suddenly she spoke again, "You haven't even begun to taste the beauties life has to offer and already some of them will be ripped away if not your life itself. I am not necessarily saying you shouldn't participate in the War if that is what you truly desire, but from what I can tell based upon some things you said, you're here to prove a point, that you can be someone, do something great.

"Perhaps your method about doing so would deign you noble to some, but you will not be prepared for what you see even should you accomplish your goal. Do not take for granted the beauties life has to offer you now, Waver Velvet, for even the simplest things you never thought could be taken from you can be and you will miss them every instant they are gone."

Waver thought he saw a tear tracing down her other cheek despite her neutral expression and unwavering voice but even as he leaned a little to see he decided against it and returned to his original position. "I can't even begin to tell you how beautiful it feels to be able to see the sun rise again every morning…" Her voice was a whispered breath and he furrowed his brow and bit his lip, looking away as he thought of what he could possibly say in response to that. Before he knew it though, she was already standing with her basket under her arm, "It is your choice what you do with your life, just try not to throw it away chasing something so easily attainable as that. Best of luck to you, and next time, bring Rider, not everyone is quite as sympathetic as I and I cannot promise next time I will be so lenient. I have something much larger at stake than you and I will not let _anyone_ stand in the way of it."

Waver sat silently at the table, looking down at his coffee before raising his eyes to watch her walk to the front counter where she'd pay for her books. He released a deep sigh and looked to her empty cup, blinking at the small ornately designed music box resting beside it with its lid up. Under its lid was a scrap of paper with a note on it so old and faded he couldn't even make out the language except for two names down at the bottom, Gascoigne and Viola. He hadn't even seen her pull it out and before he could do anything it simply began to play a methodical tune on its own, the crank turning slowly seemingly without any outside assistance.

The tune was...well he didn't really know how to describe it, it was almost like a lullaby. Even as he watched it though the small box began to slowly fade away into purple wisps, the tune haunting the air for a few moments even after it completely vanished before it slowly faded from his ears. He looked up again at the counter but Hunter was already gone and he slowly sat back in his chair, wondering what even make of the encounter he just had with the mysterious eighth Servant.

* * *

Reyven sat quietly in the diner Garren had taken her to the day before, sitting in a booth with one leg crossed over the other and a hand pulling lightly at her lip as she thought. She could have killed the boy then and there and gotten rid of Rider and she'd been tempted to try and strike with something poisonous so that even though it was late morning she might be able to get away with it.

However, she couldn't will herself to do it. She had hesitated every time an opening had presented itself and when they'd confronted one another and he stood there paralyzed like a trapped animal and still she couldn't do anything...she had decided just to take her leave. Of course, then he had called after her and asked, if shakily, for a small meeting.

The Hunter hadn't been lying when she said she'd seen enough dead kids. Every time she'd thought about making a move in that store a flash of a bloodstained bow and the look down from a high ladder would flash in her mind and cause her to hesitate. Perhaps when they encountered each other next her adrenaline would be pumping and she would not even have time to think before her blades struck out so what was left of her conscience wouldn't stop her.

Still though...it'd felt good to be able to let go for a minute. Whether it had to been to subconsciously try to get him to drop or because her thoughts had been coagulating on themselves for too long without reprieve she was not sure, but in a way it felt like a bit of a weight off her shoulders for one reason or another. Sighing, she glanced to the clock on the other end of the diner to see it tick to twelve, and sure enough the door to the diner opened and in stepped Garren, looking around for a seat when he noticed her hand raise a bit to get his attention.

The teacher walked over and slid into the seat across from her with a deep breath, setting his journal down and running a hand through his hair, his expression not his usual jovial one. He focused his gaze on her and studied her a moment, though perhaps it was more he was simply spacing out for he blinked several times a few seconds later and spoke.

"So how did your search go?" he asked softly, sounding worn down.

"Decent, though the store did not have as many texts as I would have thought, likely because most of those tales belong to western civilizations but the point stands." Reaching into the bags beside her she pulled out one of the books she'd already cleared about Iskandar, deciding it best to keep her interaction between the two of them for now. He slid it over to his side and opened it while she sat patiently, giving him a few moments before speaking again. "I had time to do a short sweep of the area but even with my abilities I have been having issues finding any abnormal magical traces. What of you...I take it questioning did not go so well?"

"Yes and no...and I guess that's where the problem lies," Garren released a deep sigh and took his glasses off to rub at the bridge of his nose before opening his journal and putting his frames back on. Approaching footsteps drew Reyven's attention to the waitress who came up to give a smile and a bow as well as menus for the both of them now that Garren had arrived. After taking the order for their drinks she left and he cleared his throat to continue. "Not all of the kids were students I had or that even attended the same school, really there doesn't seem to be much of pattern, they're just gathering as many kids as possible from wherever they can find them across the entire city."

The news truthfully didn't surprise Reyven, especially with magic and/or a Servant involved it would be rather easy to kidnap whomever one pleased for they could just be hypnotized to come along or their parents done likewise to make them forget. "Were you able to gather much information about what incidents may have occurred for their children to disappear?"

He nodded, "Yeah, sadly most of the stories are the same: the kid knows better than to go with strangers but still disappears, even though the house is locked up and the kid knows not to go outside the door or window is open come morning and they're gone, or they would even be walking with their parents at night and said parents blink and suddenly their child is gone. Honestly it all points to hypnosis but I'm sure that's to be expected. Still though…" he sighed again and leaned forward some, one hand to his forehead as he no doubt tried to hide his frustration and sorrow.

Reyven only watched her Master struggle with his emotions, though she didn't blame him for having them. As someone whose entire career is centered around children and giving them the information necessary to move on in life, it was of little doubt this would hit him hard. Especially talking with the parents of those he may have even taught on a regular basis. Still though, now was a time to turn the rage and sorrow into motivation rather than weights.

"Mas-" she glanced to the waitress that returned and placed their drinks, asking if they were ready to order: Garren just asked for rice while Reyven asked for soup. The waitress gave them another pleasant grin and a bow and she couldn't help but return it a little as she watched the young woman off. "...Garren, we must focus, if you let your emotions get the better of you not only will it cloud your thoughts but your judgement as well. There is a time for them but right now we must focus on finding and eliminating Caster and his Master so that no more children are abducted. Turn them into a drive if you must, but so long as they are a distraction they are a liability and that is not something we can afford."

It seemed to get through to him some as he slowly began to nod before taking a deep breath and nodding a bit more confidently this time, his gaze returning to his journal to scan the information with a renewed vigor in his eyes. Reyven tipped her head and sat back a little, scanning the diner around them as she spoke, "Trying to look at all the information one story at a time may be one source of finding a pattern but there are always others as I have no doubt you are aware?"

Garren slowly nodded, quite transfixed in his journal but still listening to his Servant. "Yeah...I know it seems all over the place but maybe we should look outside just the words..." He tapped his fingers on the table whilst his eyes furiously scanned the pages before he suddenly flipped to the back of it and pulled a slip of paper out of a small folder tucked away there. Reyven had an idea as to what he was doing, simply because it was what she had in mind, but watched curiously as he unfolded what turned out to be a map and clicked his pen just as their orders arrived.

The waitress curiously peeked at what Garren was doing as he kept glancing between his notes and the map to make another mark upon it. Reyven slid her bowl a little closer with a small thanks and noticed realization settling in on her features as she glanced between the two of them. The Hunter looked up to the young woman to see a sad smile creep up on her face and she slowly turned to Reyven, her smile raising some and she could see the pleading and well wishing words the waitress wanted to say in her eyes. Without a word though she turned and went on her way to direct a small group that walked in the door.

The Hunter's eyes lingered on the woman for a few seconds before she turned her attention to Garren and began on her soup. A few more minutes passed, Garren not even looking at his rice whilst Reyven was nearly done with her bowl by the time he finally sat back some to look over his work. Inclining her head some herself to get a glimpse of the map, she saw what he meant when he said the kidnappings were rather all over the place.

Studying the map while Garren finally began on his rice, even if he didn't take his eyes off the paper himself either, there were still a few places where it seemed like a few kidnappings had occurred closer together. "Hrm…" he rubbed at the scruff that had begun to form on his jawline in deep thought of trying to see a pattern, "It seems rather difficult to pinpoint anything concrete but…"

Reyven reached forward and drew a circle with her finger on the map, "Here is the center point for all of the locations. Here...and here are about the center of where most clusters are together." Garren traced her finger and slowly nodded before circling the spots himself, noticing what she meant a bit more clearly. Thank God she seemed to have more of an eye for this than he did.

A minute passed in relative silence as the two of them looked for any more patterns to be spotted but eventually he figured they'd seen all the important spots worthy of note. "Okay, so now the question stands of where we should be searching first since any of these places could yield some results."

His Servant sat back and seemed just as in thought as she was intent on studying the map, "Truthfully, none of them might either. We don't know for certain if they move their locations, use a hub of sorts every night to make a pattern less obvious, or have an underground network they may use." He frowned at that, knowing what she was saying was just a logical line of thought that could very well be true and thoughts they shouldn't be excluding...but that didn't make it any easier to think about. "Were I to give my best recommendation though, I'd say it best to start here first," she leaned forward and tapped the circle closer to the highlighted center.

"It is the best lead we would have as to a possible spot where they at least have been and if that is the case and they are not there, perhaps there is something more we could find to assist in locating them. Though it would all then be a matter of pinpointing that place in question…"

Garren nodded and acknowledged the small amount of defeat in her tone. Hunter as she may be, clearly she wasn't the most adept at mage hunting. "Well, I actually have a trick I learned a few years ago…" she inclined a brow, "My uncle taught me a trick knights way back when used to use to track down witches and warlocks and other magical creatures. It's a bit complicated to explain how to do it but essentially you use a sword or other blade as a compass of sorts to follow traces of magic by sending vibrations down the length of the metal. It works better with longer swords since you have more blade to get a bit more precise but that won't be too much of an option to be inconspicuous."

"Well, if you believe it will work then it would be best to begin searching as soon as we can."

Garren nodded but after a moment rubbed his neck, "Thing is, the ritual takes a bit to conduct to bless the blade…"

Reyven once more cocked her brow and crossed her arms, "How long? Is it not something I can assist with such as giving you prana?"

"Eh, I'd say it'd take till tonight to complete properly and check to make sure it's working, but no, it'd have to be just myself because otherwise something can go wrong and make it go haywire." The answer didn't entirely please her judging from the small frown on her face, "As it is though, you can spend a while looking around the city for anything that might stand out to you or something? Maybe recon the areas we talked about to see if there's anything that might give us a hint as to if it could be worth looking into or not. And hey, you're Hunter right? Surely you got some tricks under your sleeves to hunt a few pesky homicidal maniacs." He gave a smile while she continued to sit expressionless, having no idea just how close to the truth he was.

* * *

Garren parked his car on the side of the road, shutting the engine off and getting out to look both ways down the sidewalk before he withdrew the dagger he'd blessed out of his coat pocket. Blessing the weapon had taken a bit longer than he had initially hoped, having run into not one but several of the rare complications that could arise during the ritual mostly thanks to his less than satisfactory amount of mana and not having had the best memory. Still though, he'd pulled it off and despite it being later into the evening it at least meant he had the advantage of there being fewer people around and about.

He had gotten as close to one of the areas Reyven had said she'd marked for him, before she'd gone to track a peculiar trail of magic she'd detected heading out of the city, as he could and figured it'd be a good starting point. "Alright, let's see how well you work…" being as the blade was shorter it would be a bit more difficult to tell if he was facing or near stronger traces of magic residue but he'd added a few measures to heighten its detection capabilities. Another reason it had taken that much longer.

Turning his body with the blade facing outward, he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the blade vibrate down the handle into his hand and feel the sensation grow just a bit stronger as he pointed it down a nearby alley. "Good job Reyven, now let's see how long it takes before we can find something of note…" he muttered to himself before heading down the alley.

As expected, it started to take a while before he could really hone in on something he could follow, lots of backtracking and circles had been required prior, but eventually he began to feel something that really stood out. Many years ago, when his uncle had first taught him this trick, he'd been told the art was all but a lost one and most of the methods along with it were forgotten but even still some of the most basic and simple nuances worked most of the time. Holding the blade with a ginger grip meant one could feel the fainter vibrations until a strong path could be found and when it was if one continued to hold it with a light touch, and it was enchanted well enough, it could even make small motions of its own like a compass to assist in following a path.

As it was, while he was searching and getting ready to move on to another area, the blade had made a sudden small jerk and made a steady, stiff vibration down to his palm. Rolling the dagger into his other hand to shake off the sudden weird sensation and give his hand a rest from all the vibrations for a minute, Garren looked in the direction the blade had jerked searching for a source but didn't see anything in view.

"Let's see what we can get ourselves into…" he looked down at the dagger in his hand before returning his attention upward, following winding alleys and crossing streets as he tried to keep up with the oddly fluctuating blade. He'd been following it for a few minutes when he heard the sudden crash of a trashcan and other oddities and quickly stuck himself to a nearby wall, feeling the blade pulse in his hand as it tried to face the source it was trying to track.

Garbage sounded like it was shifting in the distant vicinity and he peeked around the corner to see a small figure look around before moving deeper into an alleyway. His brow furrowed and he tried squinting his eyes to get a better look before they disappeared out of sight. Finger tapping on the handle of the dagger, Garren had to debate not only on _who_ he'd thought he'd seen but also what he should do.

Deciding to see what the blade was trying to have him follow, he lifted it and waved it slowly back and forth before it settled on the alleyway the child had disappeared into. Jaw clenching, the teacher looked around before hastily crossing the street and stepping over the trash so as to not make a sound as he pursued what could very well be another kidnapping taking place right in front of him.

His pursuit had him lagging a bit behind for while his knife kept locking in on a strong trail or source of magic, one that the kid seemed to be following for the most part, sometimes the child would go on a near but not exact course and it left him hesitant which he should try to follow. Eventually he began closing the distance with the child and he peeked around a corner just in time to see who he realized was a her and bite down a gasp of surprise.

"Rin...Rin Tohsaka…?" he breathed, watching the girl nervously look down at something she held before moving in a direction. The long black hair and pigtails were unmistakeable to him, knowing her as an exemplary student in all her classes including several of his own, he had the impression she was more than just lost given her headstrong nature. Frowning, he got to the corner she disappeared to and was about to follow her when he knife directed him to keep going straight.

He hesitated. Something definitely wasn't right. While he had come to the conclusion she wasn't the source of the strong magical spike he was feeling, though she had one, it made him question if she was following a similar trail that he was. But if that was the case why did she turn while he was being directed to go straight?

His teacher intuition screamed at him to go get Rin and help get her somewhere safe, but his inner combatant of the Holy Grail War and sense of a greater threat told him to follow and put down the source of the strong magic to make certain she and several others would be safe too. Garren clenched his fist and watched Rin disappear around another corner before sighing deeply and looking down at his dagger.

"Shit...Alright, but this had better be something important."

* * *

Lancer felt himself closing in on two Servants as he made his way through the forest at great speed, knowing those present must surely be Caster and Saber. His Master had led them here to an estate belonging to the family which Saber was Servant to saying that he had picked up a lead on Caster. As they had closed in on the property though Lancer had sensed Caster and Saber's presence and was instructed to go after the former so he might lay claim to an extra command seal and replace the one his Master had already spent.

And if time allowed for him to face the King of Knights, all the better.

The closer he got the more eager he was to learn the sort of damage Saber must surely be doing against the Caster, imagining even crippled how she must surely already have the mad Servant on the ropes by now and how he hoped she wouldn't mind him interfering too much. Imagine his surprise and slight disappointment when he arrived to see her in a rather dire situation with odd, though weak, purple starfish creatures with green quills and queerly placed eyes that had her surrounded and bound to the point of immobility while Caster looked on from a distance.

But he couldn't have that now could he?

Lancer threw his Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe as he lept from a branch and watched the deadly spears smite the creatures which had a grip upon the crippled Saber, causing her to fall to her knees coughing for air. He snatched his red spear from the ground just before he landed just in front of Saber and grabbed his yellow one thereafter, "Rather pathetic. Such swordsmanship is unworthy of the title King of Knights," he teased, glancing over his shoulder at Saber with a smirk and a wink while she returned his gaze with wide-eyed surprise.

"Who are _you?!_ " Caster exclaimed with a voice that made Lancer's head hurt, "And who gave you leave to interfere with our private affairs?!"

Lancer withheld a scoff and raised his yellow spear to point it at caster, his red one already held at length to keep the starfish creatures at bay. "That is my question to you, monster," he felt Saber's back press to his, "It will be my lance alone that takes Saber's life!"

Caster went into what Lancer could only describe as a temper tantrum, literally pulling out his hair as he went on about having his wish granted by the Grail to have brought Saber back to life and how he was hers in painstaking detail. Truthfully he wasn't paying all too much attention to the mad Servant lest he grow a migraine from Caster's mad ramblings as well as his voice.

"Listen, Caster, I am _not_ gonna comment on your bizarre notion of romance here. So if you think you're going to make Saber yours here today then go ahead and try it, but know I, Diarmuid, will never allow you to defeat a crippled Saber in any sort of battle before _I_ can!" That got Caster shrinking. Or at least it seemed that way, his pride said out of fear but he guessed it was most likely anger. Not that he honestly cared which it was but nevertheless.

"You...came to help?" he heard Saber ask and he tipped his head to glance at her casually, smirk once more present.

"Don't get the wrong idea. The only thing that brought me here today was the order to find and defeat Caster. And so, I believe cooperation is our best option. _Right_?" he added like a playful dare.

He could catch a glimpse of her smile even before she nodded and turned. "Just to be clear Lancer...right now, I can kill a hundred of those things with just my left arm."

His smirk grew at her playful challenge of a tone, "Hmh, a mere hundred is child's play." He was about to take off and get a headstart when suddenly shattering glass and explosions of fire filled the area to their right, toward Caster. Fire doused the slithering creatures and those caught in the flames shrieked and writhed while the others made similar noises and jumped away. Lancer spied the dark figure in the trees as they threw held a bundle of flaming bottles on lines of rope, twirling them before launching it at the horde to force it away.

Finally they jumped down in the small patch they had scorched for themselves and Lancer himself raised a brow at the woman who stood, curiosity piquing, especially when he heard Saber beside him grow tense and mutter, "Hunter…"

"Rrrr! _Another_ interloper!" Caster shrieked, arms held shaking furiously at his side.

Lancer ignored the mad fool though and kept his eyes trained on the new arrival with a flat expression, not entirely certain how he felt about another person tagging along with their fight. She had silver hair just like Saber's Master and wore peculiar clothing with baggy sleeves and a curious hat all the while wielding what looked like a cane in one hand a large flintlock in the other.

She was facing Caster but glanced over to Lancer to meet his gaze, his brow raising, "As much as I hate to side with the insane one over there, who are you stranger? I don't recall ever seeing you before and while I'd prefer saving fighting you for after we put down this crazy monster, know that I have no qualms putting you down alongside him as well.

She turned her head more fully to him and he could see her grey-blue eyes going over him, though he got more of an impression she was sizing him up. "Lancer…" he heard Saber mumble and glanced to the knight to see her eyes locked on the new stranger with a hard gaze. "That is Hunter...she is the eighth Servant you no doubt sensed the night Assassin was killed…"

That got his brow piqued and he turned back to this 'Hunter', "Eighth Servant huh? I would have thought she was Assassin's replacement, especially with all the doom and gloom hanging about her, but I'll give her the benefit of the doubt of having more pride to stand out in the open rather than skulk about in the shadows." Keeping his short spear trained toward Caster, he turned his other arm to point his red spear more toward Hunter, "Though as I said, do not think I will hesitate in putting you down if you seek to try and take on either of us as well as Caster."

She simply shook her head and spoke with a voice whose softness was unbefitting of the eyes she had, eyes that he could tell had seen unspeakable horrors and tragedies. "No," she looked at Saber, "I understand your reason for hostility, Saber, and it is not unreasonable, but tonight I am here for him." She raised her cane and point it at Caster, "I have heard of the things he has done and both my duty and sanity cannot allow me to stand idly by without putting down such a _beast_." The venom which coated the word was a bit of a sudden surprise but Lancer merely smirked and gave an acknowledging tip of his head.

"Well Caster, you certainly seem to be in a bit over your head tonight, it would seem your chances are falling by the minute."

Hunter whipped her arm down and the cane she held made a sudden transformation, its straight edges becoming multiple angled ones and Lancer quickly became more curious as to what else this woman had in store. "It's been a while since I have hunted simple beasts like this, I wonder if they will be as engaging as the others."

He smirked, he could at least appreciate her spirit even if it didn't sound the most engrossed, "Only one way to find out then!" Lancer suddenly took off with Saber close behind, Hunter already twirling around to whip at the things around her. Lancer paid an eye to see how her weapon of choice worked to see that as she raised her arm and brought it down a cord of some sort extended the angled blades outward so every time she slashed the blades would whip out and slash apart multiple foes around her in a particularly bloody fashion. The razors must have been exceedingly sharp to have been able to slash through so many opponents without catching or getting meat stuck to them to clutter it. There was a brief thought of really not wanting to find out what happened if it managed to per se wrap around a limb but he put that thought away and began striking at the creatures as they got in his way.

His initial dash was right for Caster as the Servant simply seemed to stand in one spot brooding but as soon as he got close the creatures would become exceedingly dense to the point it was risky to try and push too hard against them. He decided then to instead focus on thinning the herd a bit, every motion calculated and concise, blood spilling and creatures falling with every twirl, every thrust and slash.

All three of the Servants struck down the abominations at what could be considered an alarming rate. Saber's powerful strikes cutting through them like butter and with expert precision. Hunter's swings were wide and devastating, those that weren't killed by the haphazardous blades flying through the air on a cord of razor or fired bullets were left limbless or bleeding profusely and that she didn't mind the blood splattering upon her in increasing amounts was a bit worrying to Lancer with regards to her sanity but he could digress for the moment. He himself was killing at a rate equal to both of them combined, his red spear able to strike the same number as Hunter's wide swipes while also carrying Saber's strength behind it and cut foes to pieces while his short yellow one was a good backup to finish off anything that got too close.

Indeed, the fact they just kept coming was the truly worrying part for even as many as they would kill the things would just regenerate back seemingly just as fast and possibly in greater number. It eventually got to the point Lancer almost would have called it a war of attrition if it didn't appear that everyone could go on as long as they liked, Caster with endless mana while they had endless stamina. Neither was necessarily true, but given how much action was taking place with neither side giving any ground or breaking a sweat it may as well have been.

A few more minutes of the slaughter continued before at last the three teamed combatants were pressed back-to-back. Lancer glanced over his shoulder to see Saber strike down a group of three of the monstrosities that had drawn to close and flinched a bit at the sight of Hunter who didn't even seem to notice the amount of blood on her person. She slammed her cane down point-first onto a rock and it sealed itself into a perfectly straight and seamless formation once more, using its point to stab forth and impale one of the things that jumped at her. The point went through its open mouth and through the large singular eye that was inside and she appeared to tilt her head before her attention was drawn to somewhere else and she discarded the corpse back into the writhing masses around them.

"I'm honestly stunned," he stately simply when they had a break between assaults, "There's no end to these things."

"It's that grimoire…" Saber responded, glancing to Caster and causing Lancer to raise a brow as he did likewise, noticing the tome the madman held close to his chest. "Lancer, Hunter, as long as he holds that grimoire our situation will not improve."

"I see, so that's his secret…" Lancer was about to make another witty quip when both knights were taken off-guard by a girlish giggle.

"Heeh heeh." Both blinked in surprise and looked between each other before turning to their compatriot to find her facing Caster with her shoulders hunched and shaking as she giggled before throwing her head back with the back of her hand to her forehead as she laughed like she heard the best joke of her life.

"Uh...Hunter?" Lancer asked cautiously, his features hardened and he gripped his lance tighter, ready to strike out at Hunter or whatever had taken away her likely already loose sanity.

The woman dropped her head down again and moved her hand, smearing the blood both on her forehead and glove, as her laughter slowly died down to a chuckle, "I can't believe it…" she breathed and dropped her flintlock and stabbed the point of her cane into the ground so it stood on its own. Her face held what he could only describe as a drunken smile and he remained ever on guard to strike, not doubting Saber was as well, because of it. "I can't believe I hadn't even noticed it till now," Hunter lifted her right hand and used her other gauntleted one to remove the her glove and expose the untouched pale flesh underneath.

Suddenly the woman shifted her fingers and snapped and everything grew still and silent. Lancer froze and Saber gasped, both their eyes wide as they looked at the creatures around them now stock still as though flash frozen in ice.

Caster himself seemed taken equally off guard, looking around agape and shaking. Finally he recollected himself and growled, "Rrrr, what is the meaning of this? What have you done?!"

"All this time wasted and I never realized you were trying to use my own arcane abilities against me." Lancer had to take a step back and truly look the woman over on that one, unable to hide the shock on his face. "Well, I suppose they aren't necessarily _mine_ and what you are doing here is such a twisted take on what once was, but the point still stands."

She began walking casually toward Caster, leaving her cane and flintlock where they sat not to mention Saber and Lancer who continued to stand there dumbfounded and uncertain what to do. Caster shook furiously and grit his teeth tightly, " _No!_ The grimoire is _mine!_ I will not let your insolence taint it!"

The book flared up in his hands again and a pulse was released, the warped creatures resuming their slithering and twisting and two of them lunged out at Hunter. The first one leaped and she shifted her upper body and redirected it with her bare hand, doing likewise to the second one as it crawled toward her and lashed out with one of its tentacles. As soon as her bare skin had touched them the things shrieked and flailed, a handprint which held what looked like it held stars within them where her hand had made contact with them. Each monstrosity looked like it was falling apart in a mix of smoke and light before both of them spontaneously erupted in a burst of blood.

Caster looked taken aback as the two creatures didn't regenerate, as though the mana sustaining them had been suddenly cut off and destroyed their forms. She was closer now, too close and he shouted in anger and fear, "No! Die! Die! Die!"

More of the creatures leaped at her and she stopped where she stood, holding her right arm out and taking a bracing stance before a white light formed on her finger tips and four long, thick tentacles sprouted forth much to everyone's surprise. Two of the tentacles swiped the lesser creatures out of the way for the other two, one which reached out and slammed right into Caster's chest with enough force to knock him off his feet while the last tightened around the grimoire and tore it from his hand.

All happened in the span of but a handful of seconds and all of the gruesome tentacles returned to the white light in Hunter's hands and when it vanished she was holding the grimoire made of human flesh. All at once the creatures surrounding them all screeched and spasmed before bursting like bubbles of blood, the two knights blinking from their trances and moving to avoid the torrents which spilled to the ground around them.

Hunter casually opened the book and began flipping through the pages, pausing for one second per page before swiping to the next, all the while approaching where Caster was getting up, tears streaming down his face as he pulled at his hair.

"No! This is my Grail wish! That is _my_ grimoire! You shouldn't be able to even _touch_ it!" Hunter was now standing pretty much right in front of him though seemed heedless of his shouts. "Stop it now you _unholy heatheeeen_!" He made the action to lash out at her when she suddenly looked up and placed her bare finger to the middle of his brow and gave him a push before returning to the grimoire. Lancer and Saber could only watch as Caster suddenly began screaming, holding his head in both his hands and stumbling around, unaware of the plight he now suddenly faced.

As soon as the witch had touched him unholy thoughts began to fill his mind. Horrors he had never seen or imagined, twisted realities so terrifying he felt as important as a speck of dust, truths which crawled so cruelly under his skin and clouded his vision that he wanted to tear apart his skin to get them out, rip out his eyes so he wouldn't have to see them. All of a sudden, when he felt like his very being would explode with the extent of the inhuman knowledge filling it, his eyes fell upon her.

 _Her._

As soon as she was in his vision everything went silent, all the voices, all the visions, all that was there and important was her. Was she...God? The voices told him no, but 'Great One' they whispered to him. No, she was not God, but she radiated beauty even greater than his. If she was not him then she was his clarity, only she could soothe the demented thoughts which plagued his mind.

 _But she held his grimoire_.

No, that was not important. She could hold it, read it, surely she must be God's clarity if she could do that. No, all else would be driven mad by the truths it held, that she read it like it was a Sunday novel meant it had no affect on her surely and only the clarity of God Himself could allow that.

He reached out to her with shaking hands, tears still streaming down his face as he smiled a blissful smile, "You are...so...beautiful, God's-"

She did not look up from the grimoire as she paced with it in her hands, her face flat. "Shut up," she stated and his mouth snapped closed, "Sit down," he blinked and he was on his knees.

While all of this was happening Lancer and Saber simply remained where they were standing a small distance away, watching everything from the way she simply dispelled his creations with little effort, how her single touch had driven the madman even crazier to the point his mouth was moving a thousand meters a second saying things neither of them could make out or begin to understand before falling silent as he laid eyes on Hunter. Who, all the while, had been simply reading his grimoire at an alarming pace with little to no side effects with the straight face Lancer thought was more her natural state than the somewhat hysterical one from a few moments prior.

Saber saw the look in Caster's eyes as they fell upon Hunter, it was a look she knew too well for they were the eyes he ogled at her with whenever he gazed upon her and tried to convince her she was his Jaune d'Arc. That she had so much control over the situation, over him mere seconds after she had only touched him...it...well it terrified her even if she buried the feeling and did not let it show.

"Saber…" she heard Lancer mutter, helping her pry her eyes away from the sight before her to look at his own hardened expression, "I think our friend, Hunter is much more powerful than she is letting on."

Saber knew exactly what he meant, while she seemed of a power level equivalent to that of a weaker to moderately powerful Servant, her speed, the surge of power she felt in the air when the woman used mana, how she seemed to be able to read her so easily during their first encounter after simply avoiding her for the first minute or two, and now able to drive a madman further into the depths of depravity with a mere touch...Something greater was at work here and she was fearful, not for herself, but for Irisviel who was made her target.

Hunter continued to pace around in front of Caster and his eyes never left her, staring at her with an expression of bliss until she began to walk in a circle around him. As soon as she left his vision his face contorted with fear, agony, rage, pain, everything he clearly wasn't feeling an instant prior and he began shaking almost violently seemingly trying to keep still and quiet.

No. _No_. Where had she gone? She had walked out of his line of sight and though he could feel her presence, because she wasn't there the voices grew louder. The truths they whispered grew darker. Reality began to boil and split in the darkness that was his vision. And the eyes...dear sweet and merciful God, THE _EYES!_

There she was again, walking back into his sight opposite of the side she had disappeared from and it was like he had once more reached serenity. The voices faded, reality became whole, and the eyes, though they stared and filled his mind with even more and even darker truths, slowly all closed and once more did not exist in the unimportant nothingness around Her.

At last she got to the end of the grimoire and she closed it, tossing it down beside him. He wanted to be angry, it _was_ his grimoire, but he couldn't be. No, not only because he did not want to spur her ire but because so blissful and serene was he he just couldn't find it in him to be.

"So blind are you," she began, her voice like the gentle caress of the moon, so soft and beautiful, "and so twisted are the truths you thought you knew, that though your mind is already broken by the concepts and surface of the reality, it shatters to dust before the light of the forbidden truths." She came closer and slid her gloved hand up his jaw. Oh how he wanted to lean into her bosom and embrace her beauty and majesty, hoping to possibly be worthy enough to glean even an ounce of her clarity and love. But he could not move and he simply leaned with great affection into the hand she held him with.

"I'd almost pity you…" her voice as soft and gentle as her caress but he couldn't close his eyes to enjoy it lest she not be there and he would have to face all the horrors again, but that was fine. His unworthy eyes were locked upon the unending beauty of her face, hoping it would never leave his gaze for as long as he lived.

As it was, he still did not notice her other hand sliding the silver blade from the sheath upon her thigh, "If I did not already know you were not worthy of it."

* * *

 **AN: Well, there's chapter four for you all, hopefully it isn't too terrible. I had so many ideas and concepts floating around in my mind about what would happen in this chapter and whether they would be good when I finally put them all together that hopefully the slowness I feel is still there is at least hopefully compensated by something. Honestly this chapter was extremely important to me to try and nail down right because from this point on is when I wanted to try and take the story in a whole new direction, finally start to shape into something of my own and set it apart from everything. At least enough to be more of a reason to read other than just because 'but it's the only that's being updated so i'll put up with it'.**

 **Beg pardon if I go off on a small tangent to explain that the reason it may be going a bit slower than necessary is that with this story, Fate/Zero's story more specifically, is one that takes place in a very small time frame. It's one where event matters, where every encounter could be a life or death situation or one where valuable secrets are spilled which can lead to the next having great alterations to what it could have been. I try to write everything with a purpose and with a story so well written as Fate/Zero's, driven by both characters and plot, that I want to take my time with it, make everything count, even if it does go a bit slow at times.**

 **I guess in the end we'll have to see how it all goes, but with that out of the way thank you so very much to everyone who has reviewed, faved, and followed. Really every one of those that I see, though few and far between at times, are appreciated far more than you know. I also hope you all understand that when I ask for reviews it's really not just to get a bolster of pride at an admittance that you think it's well done, that on its own is a treasure enough that's greatly valued, but leaving a review of what you think works, what doesn't, what I can do to improve, or even a few ideas can go a** _ **very**_ **long way for both myself and the betterment of the story. It is always your choice to leave it but it is simply something I encourage for that reason.**

 **Thank you all again, simply for reading my story and getting this far and I hope that I continue to hold all of your interests for as long as I can. I look forward to the reception and hope to further get this story rolling soon. You all have my best of wishes in all regards and that you all might have a wonderful day/evening/night.**


	5. A Dark Truth

Garren frowned as he continued to follow vibrations of his dagger. There hadn't quite been a spike like when he was redirected from following Rin but there had been a consistent trail, though he had yet to even come across anything.

The teacher sighed with frustration, "Come on, there's gotta be something here…" he whispered to himself, taking another corner. His thoughts were filled with worry for Rin, what she could have been doing, where she could have gone, what had happened to her. He cared a great deal about the safety of kids not to mention the ones that he taught and he'd been too hesitant to ask her what she was doing as he was onto something himself.

"Goddamn, why tonight of all nights…?" he was angry with himself and he couldn't get the thought out of his head but he knew he had to think like Reyven in this situation and she would have likely prioritized following possible greater threat...right? Gritting his teeth, he tried a bit harder to put the thought out of mind and focus on the situation at hand, noticing quickly he was working his way into a circle.

Deciding it best to keep his frustration to a minimum he tried to piece together what could be causing it when he heard a popping sound followed by something splattering and the vibrations going down his blade all but stopping instantly. Frowning deeply and holding the weapon in his other hand to shake his right one and get the odd sensation the vibrations had caused to go away, Garren headed toward where the sounds had come from.

Unsure of what could have caused the sounds or if there were other people around, Garren cautiously approached the corner of an alleyway and carefully peeked in to see there was no one around. He gave it another few seconds just in case someone did show up but when nothing continued to happen he took it as his queue to investigate.

It only took a few steps to see what had been the cause of the sounds and when he saw it he could barely contain his fear and disgust. "Jesus…" he staggered back and had to use the garbage can he stumbled into for support, trying to silence its sounds quickly while keeping down the rising contents of his stomach.

With the back of his hand to his mouth as he tried taking in deep breaths, Garren finally stood and let his head fall back before he adjusted his glasses and swallowed, turning to the scene before him and raising his sleeve to cover his mouth and nose. He took a few steps forward and once more he was greeted by the sight of bloody gore, splattered across the width of the alley and higher up the brick wall than what should have been possible.

Seen the chunks of flesh amongst the gory mess Garren had to choke back a gag before slowly inching closer to the scene, a dark part of him wanting to confirm it wasn't what he thought it was. He looked around the scene and didn't see any clothes of any sort, shredded or otherwise nor could he see any signs of bones or fur, just blood and flesh. Being careful not to step into any of the blood, Garren reached out to one of the chunks of flesh and turned it over with his dagger, finding whatever it was thick and seemed spongy and was strangely a dark purple.

He suppressed the sigh of relief he wished to release and stay focused on answering what this thing could have been if it wasn't a person. It was then he realized his dagger was vibrating a bit harder than when he'd approached the alley, touching the spongy flesh caused it to vibrate just a subtle bit more but in fluctuations, as though the mana running through it was fading. Could it have been a conjured beast then and for some reason whatever had been sustaining it was cut off causing it to...well, violently explode?

"Hrm…" this could have been what he'd been following, if it still gave off some mana then it likely had quite a bit going into it before it popped which would have made sense. But if that was the case then where had it come from...and what had caused it to stop…? Before he could come to any conclusion, his dagger suddenly lurched in his hand and began vibrating violently.

Blinking in surprise at what must have been a massive amount of mana output, Garren quickly stood and ran in the direction his dagger was pointing. He couldn't help but feel something was wrong, it hadn't reacted this violently all night and there was simply that foreboding feeling in him what he would find if he didn't hurry would not be good.

The blade led him into an alley but just as suddenly as the massive spike of mana appeared, it vanished and left him standing slowing to a job before stopping as he approached a corner. Garren caught his breath and looked around, noticing a set of stairs leading to an underground pub in about the direction his blade was pointing. Taking a deep breath and beginning to make his way down the stairs, he heard crying and shouting and his eyes widened as children suddenly began pouring out of the door and running up the steps.

"Wha-...?" he stopped where he was near the top of the steps and quickly put his weapon away as the first of the children noticed him and stopped, eyes wide with fear, causing the others to do the same.

A tense silence filled the air as he thought of what to say before a voice from the back spoke up in surprise, "Mr. Burch?!" The kids all turned to the girl and Garren quickly spotted who it was.

"Rin?"

"That's Mr. Burch, he's one of our teachers! It's fine let's go!" Rin began pushing the kids forward and they quickly ran up the steps, several of them clinging to his legs while they sobbed.

He couldn't help but place his hands on a few of their heads but caught Rin as she was about to go past. "Rin! What happened? What was down there?"

The little girl bit her lip and glanced down the stairs but didn't say anything right away. "It was the man who's been kidnapping all the kids around town."

Garren blinked but quickly recomposed himself with a serious face and crouched down to be eye-level with her, "Rin, are you sure? Are you absolutely certain?"

She hesitated before she puffed out her chest and held her chin high with a serious face of her own as she nodded, "Yes, I am."

Garren looked down the stairs had to think this over quickly. Now could be his only chance of catching that sick son of a bitch and making him pay for what he'd done. However someone should make sure the kids got somewhere safe and made sure the police were called...The teacher looked to Rin, "Rin, listen to me," she bristled but nodded, "I want you to make sure you call the police and that these kids are taken care of okay? I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

Once more she nodded and when he did in return and stood she blinked, "Wait, Mr. Burch, what about you?"

He was already several steps down the stairs, "I'm going after the person responsible." Rin hesitated for a moment and glanced back toward the street with the waiting group of kids and where her teacher disappeared into the doorway.

Finally she got herself together and stood proud again, "You heard him, right? Everyone, let's go!"

* * *

Lancer and Saber had kept their distance from the scene before them, unable to do more than watch as Hunter paced in front of and circled Caster. The sight was unnerving to the King of Knights. She had experienced firsthand Caster's insanity and the power he had wielded had seemed endless and yet with a literal snap of her fingers this woman had been able to disspell his monsters all the while claiming the magic he was toying with was hers.

Then she had driven the madman even madder with but a touch and had him under her control like a puppet. This woman was nothing but mysteries, from her very existence to the powers she held and seemed oh so content on remaining hidden. It had been just as Lancer said, she felt much more powerful than she was letting on, but if that was the case, why not remove the competition entirely? What was she trying to hide and why was she going after Irisviel?

"I've been thinking…" Lancer's voice startled her from her trance and she looked up at him to find he was also watching the scene before them with a hard gaze. He looked down at Saber, "There seemed to be a bit of tension between the two of you when we were first introduced, to the point you seemed ready to lop off her head on a moment's notice..."

She understood what he was implying, "You need not spend another moment on it, after you and Rider left last night she made her appearance and attacked. However she made it clear her primary objective was to kill Irisviel, claiming it was her 'duty' to do so."

Lancer's lips formed a thin line, but his features had softened some as he raised his attention once more to Hunter standing before Caster. "Saber, I imagine you fear for your Master because of this woman coming after her just as I would were she after mine…But in truth, I would think it wise to be fearful _of_ your Master as well." Saber was quick to be taken aback by such a statement and Lancer wasted no time continuing. "If such a woman claims it is her duty to hunt madmen and beasts and can put someone as crazy as him upon his knees with only a touch, while also claiming the same of your Master…"

Saber's gaze slowly fell away as Lancer trailed off, lost in contemplation as she understood what Lancer was trying to get at, but also trying to comprehend for what reason Hunter would have it out for Irisviel. "I understand, Lancer...though that will not stop me from protecting her with my life."

He smirked and glanced down to her, "Of course, I shouldn't expect anything less," his features fell to a more somber one, "Merely something to consider."

Before anything more could be exchanged, Caster began screaming at the top of his lungs, causing the both of them to flinch in surprise. "LIES!" he remained on his knees in front of Hunter with a look of primal horror upon his face and in his eyes, no doubt wanting to try to get away had he any control of his limbs. "LIES! RELEASE ME UNHOLY BEA-urk!"

His cries were silenced when Hunter's silver blade embedded itself underneath his jaw while she looked down with only a small frown, pushing the weapon deeper as he struggled to raise his hands and pull it out. He didn't have to bother for long though for she twisted the blade and yanked it out before pushing him away to fall to the dark earth beneath him. There he lay gurgling on his blood and unable to move all the while the darkness and the eyes set in around him.

Hunter remained still where she stood, her twisted knife dripping blood while she watched Caster die on the ground before her. Saber frowned, not so much at the treatment of the man as the fact she had not acted to strike down Caster herself, wishing to both for his crimes and so they might yet gain another Command Seal. As it was she told herself an opening had not quite presented itself and at least he was rid of, in the end so long as no more children had to die she was content.

A deep breath audibly escaped Hunter as she tilted her head back, Caster's struggles ceasing at long last before he faded away to dust, "Another night...another successful Hunt…" Her voice seemed more melancholy to Saber than she might have expected from the woman or the words spoken themselves. It made the knight wonder if Hunter viewed this duty of hers more as a burden, but she supposed she'd never know unless she sat down and had audience with her.

Perhaps it'd be better to strike the woman down now though, with Lancer at her side it likely wouldn't be difficult and surely he'd agree as he already knew Hunter was after Irisviel. It'd remove her as a threat from the competition as well as the worry of her continuously hunting them down to come after her friend.

Before more could be spoken though she heard Lancer take in a breath and when she looked to him she could see his brows were furrowed and he had a tight frown upon his face, as though lost in thought. "Lancer, is something wrong?"

He straightened with a startled expression when she addressed him but it was one that fell away as he looked down and spoke with a subdued tone. "It's my Master, he's in danger. It seems he left me here and breached the castle himself." The words hit Saber hard and her mouth fell open some in worry as she comprehended his words.

They stood in a tense silence, both with serious expressions and neither making eye contact as the both of them no doubt were thinking over the endeavor and what it could mean for the situation at hand. At last Saber came to a decision, "The danger no doubt comes from my own Master." That raised his attention to her but he still had an expression of tense worry, "Lancer, hurry to his side. Go to your Master's aid."

The astonish was evident on his face, "King of Knights…" he bowed his head, "You have my thanks."

"Think nothing of it. You and I have agreed to settle matters in a manner befitting two knights. Let us keep our pride in tact." Lancer gave a nod and with that vanished into a form of sparkling dust. _That must mean all has gone according to Kiritsugu's plan..._ Saber thought to herself and clenched her left hand into a fist, thinking how much could have been settled had the man and Lancer's Master not partook in a secret battle.

Speaking of...she turned to Hunter to see the woman still had her head tilted up, looking at the night sky through the branches of the dead trees with eyes ever half-lidded. "It's rather difficult to enjoy the smaller things in life when you spend the whole of it fighting...isn't it?" she asked distantly, not even looking to Saber.

The knight said nothing but didn't feel a threatening air coming off of her and so remained at ease, though glancing around she wondered where the woman's cane and flintlock had gone. "Saber…" the knight returned her attention to Hunter to find her attention hadn't wavered from the sky above. "You should assist your own Master, no? They could have sustained injuries against Lancer's Master."

Truly not knowing what to make of the woman before her, Saber simply gave an acknowledging tip of her head before backing away and turning to run through the forest. Yes, she would return to Kiritsugu's side eventually, but first she must ensure Irisviel was safe so long as this woman was around.

Of course though, so intent on finding her friend was she that she never bothered to look over her shoulder.

* * *

Garren cautiously slipped into a large, dark open chamber, his dagger held at the ready in his hand as he was able to make out the faint outlines of large pillars around and about. Thankfully it wasn't pitch, he could see a little bit around and about, but it'd be difficult finding his way around or making out the details of the room till his eyes adjusted more.

There was a still silence, a tense and foreboding one and with the overall darkness of the chamber atop the fact he'd chased the murderer that was Caster's Master through all those winding tunnels and was likely here...Well to say he was a bit on edge wouldn't be false. A thick, acrid scent assaulted his senses and Garren couldn't help but gag and reel, pulling up his scarf to cover his mouth and nose. It helped the problem more than it did solve it but at least he could think now that the smell wasn't overwhelming him.

Taking deeper breaths through his mouth, Garren swallowed and identified what he smelled as coppery as well as the smell of rot and as much as he didn't want to think about it...he had to confirm it. Still being sure to keep his eyes peeled around him to the best of his abilities, Garren formed a ball of light in his hand, swirled it around to let it gain a bit more mass, and lobbed it into the air in front of him.

What he saw...his eyes grew wide, his mouth fell open, and he stumbled back to turn against a pillar and use it for support as he yanked his scarf down and vomited then and there. His eyes were squeezed shut and tears fell freely despite the fact, sobs hidden amongst his hurling and it was not long before he fell to his knees once he found it in him to stop puking.

"God dammit…" he took deep breaths to try and recompose himself and took out a handkerchief to wipe his eyes and glasses before doing the same with his mouth and nose. Hidden amongst his sorrow, rage was swirling and he used what little of it he felt to shove the handkerchief into his pocket and stand, looking around and listening closely to anything as he raised his scarf again.

"Where the fuck are you monster!" he shouted, the sound echoing around the vast chamber and a drunk laugh was what he got in response. The sound bounced around the walls and pillars and it made it difficult for Garren to pinpoint. He gripped his dagger tighter, hoping it'd be able to give him some warning in advance. He glanced to his command seals and whispered for Hunter to come, watching them glow before one faded.

"People keep using that word, but really they just don't know the beauty of true art." More whimsical laughter, it made him sick, but it was close. He heard a step behind him and quickly spun in time to see a man with a white shirt and purple coat over that lunge at him with a wicked smile.

There was a glint of light and Garren's eyes widened before he ducked to the side, letting the man stumble past him. He raised his own dagger in the way he'd trained and stood at the ready, aiming it right for the child killer. He wasn't quite as proficient with a knife like he was a sword, but when he saw the man straighten and turn with a smile, unperturbed by the fact he'd missed, all he held was a bloody scalpel so at least he'd have length on him.

"Killing kids isn't art you sick bastard," Garren replied with a look and voice filled with killing intent.

Once more the man laughed and ran a hand through his stark orange hair, "You say that, but you just haven't seen the true beauty of what's on the inside. Here, let me _open you up to it_!" Again he lunged and this time Garren merely sidestepped before lunging out with his own strike.

Surprisingly enough, the man was more nimble than he thought and his attack missed as the madman ducked and lashed out with another strike. Garren backstepped and made several quick attacks of his own, using the lightness of his weapon to his advantage. It was clear who was more proficient with their weapon as whoever this freak was only made wide attacks meant to try and cause as much damage as possible that also left him open while Garren made quick, concentrated, and calculated strikes that left little room to respond as anyone with even mediocre knowledge of short blades would know to use.

Still though, the man was fast and nimble and jumped away from his strikes before dashing in with a mad smile. Garren, furious just by being in the presence of the man who'd killed children he knew, whom he had _taught_ , and annoyed by the fact he was less skilled with a blade than he yet neither had scored a hit. It was these things that clouded his mind, did not allow the logical and calculated thinking to take place and thus instead of dodging like he should have, he sneered and lashed out.

Caster's Master was quick to readjust and while Garren was able to easily himself as well, he still felt a biting in his arm that was multiplied as it was dragged across his skin. Backing up as they passed one another, Garren clutched his arm, pulling his hand away to see it was bloody but not too much so. He looked at the wound itself and saw while the scalpel had cut through his coat it hadn't gotten too much else due to its thickness.

One the other hand though, his own blade was dripping blood of its own and he looked back to the man in front of him and saw him inspecting his scalpel, which had some of Garren's own blood on it, apparently heedless of the open wound on his other arm.

"See? It's such a beautiful color, especially yours," he turned with a drunk smile. "You know, I've never really killed too many men before, I prefer women and children, but your blood is such a wonderful color that I just have to use it for something."

Garren sneered with primal disgust. How dare he. How dare this man talk about taking lives like it was nothing, like there was some higher purpose. Brag about killing women and children like it was the most fun one could have. It made him sick. It made him want to make the man suffer. "Just try it you son of a bitch."

Caster's Master simply began chuckling before he backed up into the shadows behind a pillar, disappearing from sight. Garren contemplated simply following but remembered this was his opponent's turf. As simple as the scenery might be, there could be more to it than he knew and if that included a small ledge in the dark it might not spell out well for him.

With that in mind though...Garren glanced around and kept his ears peeled before he raised his free hand and swirled his fingers around, light forming into a ball that he raised over his head where he continued to churn it and make its light reach further even if it did somewhat hinder his vision beyond.

"Ya know, I never got how no one understands me, except the big guy now that I've met him." Garren spun but even as he raised the light he couldn't see anything from where he thought he heard the voice come from. "I guess it's because everyone buys this notion that cutting someone open and taking a life is a crime against God or something." Once again Garren spun but there was only darkness outside of his circle of light. Where the Hell was Hunter?

"But the way I see it God loves everything, even murderers and war and death and famine and all that crap, ya know? After all, why else would the world be filled with all of that stuff if he didn't? And why else would he have filled us with such a beautiful color unless he wanted to see it spilled? Really, there are just so few artists like me out there who see everything for what it really is." There was an audible sigh and Garren turned again, at least trying to keep facing wherever the man was most likely to be. "But oh well, people are just ignorant, and it makes it even easier sometimes when you keep that in mind when doing these sorts of things."

A scuffing step. Garren spun, guarding with his dagger and catching the scalpel aimed for his jugular. He scowled and parried the blow down, shoving the ball of light into the monster's face. The man screamed and staggered back clutching his hands to his eyes, allowing Garren to advance and strike. Just as he was about to stab the man in the heart though, his opponent tripped and fell back where he began to try and crawl away.

"Where do you think you're going?" he shouted, "I thought you wanted to cut me open!" He kicked the man in the ribs and spat on him. "What about all that crap you spewed about God and showing me the true beauty of art?!" his voice cracked and the man just laid where he was. Garren held his forehead, pacing back and wondering what he should even do, if he should really stoop to the sick fuck's level or maybe knock him out and turn him in to the police. Then again what would that get the bastard? Maybe they'd slap him with capital punishment or maybe he would get out and start killing again. Surely if he'd managed to summon Caster he was a magus of some degree so what would be the point? He turned and on the edge of his ball of light he saw a small, bloody hand and though his stomach lurched, his features hardened and he made his decision.

"Fine...you're going to pay for what you've done," Garren brandished his knife and approached the still on-all-fours form of Caster's Master, raising his knife and getting ready to strike when he hesitated. Despite all his emotions, all his hate and rage and sorrow, he still hesitated and it was in this instant the madman chuckled and kicked his leg out, hitting Garren's shin. He hissed in pain and staggered back before he felt his legs swept out from under him and a brief sense of vertigo before he hit the hard concrete under him.

Though he tried to move, his opponent had already straddled his waist and pinned his armed hand down with his free hand, a smarmy smile on his face. He brandished the scalpel before Garren's face, "Now then, where were we?"

* * *

Reyven landed quietly on a branch, dispersing her weight through her landing just enough to not cause any noise as she watched Saber drop to her knees in front of the prone form of Irisviel, her target. Saber's companion opened her eyes at her beckoning, which confirmed she was still alive but it was clear by the blood that her wounds would not keep her that way long.

It was a shame, not so much that Reyven had not been the cause, but more that the woman would still have to die for a thing she likely never had control of from the beginning. That, and she would have to steal the dying or dead body of Saber's friend before her very eyes and...well even if it was for the better it was not something she'd take pride in doing. At the very least she'd allow them to finish their quiet exchange, barely capable of hearing them from this distance even despite her heightened senses.

To get ready though she withdrew a shaman bone blade, knowing it best to keep Saber in the war to not spark Lancer's ire as well as the fact it'd allow another distraction for the others while she took care of her own business. She readied the bone blade, knowing if she got the jump on Saber she'd be able to disorient the Servant and grab the body to make-

Reyven's eyes widened as Irisviel sat up with ease, a small smile on her face amidst the blood on the corners of her mouth. The Hunter's eyes narrowed as the woman lifted her hand from her wound and it was quite evident there was hardly even a mark under the torn clothing. She was perfectly fine, as though Saber's presence alone had healed her.

Reyven frowned, that complicated matters. Now it gave her all the more reason to try and separate the two; not only to make her duty easier but also to get her away from Saber's healing influences. In the end she sighed and adjusted her position on her branch, sitting leaning against the trunk of the tree with one leg dangling freely while the other was drawn up.

She studied the bone blade as she spun it around in her hand, "I see you are well…" she commented aloud idly.

Saber spun with a hard glare while Irisviel looked up at her slowly. "Hunter!" the Servant exclaimed and summoned her blade, ready to stand and fight.

"Don't worry, Saber," she replied solemnly, "I'm not here to fight, not at the moment, just to talk." She didn't look up from the bone blade but caught Irisviel catching her friend's hand from where she sat out of the corner of her eye. Saber appeared to relax some and Reyven finally turned to them, eyes meeting Irisviel's where they were locked for several seconds.

"Ma'am, please understand that while I claim it is my duty to hunt you, I do not hate you and I do not take pride in the idea of needing to take you life. However, it is as I have said before, I believe you already know the reason for which I claim what I do." If she did, she gave no motions or words of it, merely continued to watch her with gentle eyes. "My work is much more important than either of you might realize and there is much more at stake than a simple wish-granting cup. I have no need for wishes or boundless power. My life is my duty and while it is not one filled with glory nor one man will ever know of, it is better that way."

She heard Garren's words calling to her and the mana to do as he request fill her, the command seal compelling her even if she wished to comply. "Now my Master calls and I must go. Please think of what I have said," with that she held out the bone blade and dropped it so it landed on its point and cracked, green paralytic poison leaking from its weaknesses. "May you find your worth," and with that, she was gone.

* * *

Garren did his best to fight off his adversary, holding the man's hand back with his free one, the scalpel hovering between them. Garren had strength but his opponent had leverage and these powers equaled each other out well enough save for the fact he could only try to compensate and fight off the man's weight for so long.

There was a mad smile on the opposing Master's face as he slowly managed to get the small blade millimeters closer every few seconds and it would only be a matter of time now. Suddenly, to both of their surprise, a pair of arms wrapped underneath the smaller man's own and he was tossed away. Garren blinked and sat up some, "Hunter?!"

Sure enough, the silver-haired woman was stalking toward where she had thrown Caster's Master to the ground, the white cloth hanging down her back lifting some at her pace. "Alright you blood-addled fool…" she began, her voice calm and calculated just like it always was, though there was a hostile edge to it this time. The man sitting up on his knees to turn and slash at her only to miss and get backhanded hard enough to be put back on the ground for his troubles. She stomped on his wrist and he screamed in pain as she twisted her foot and dislocated it with ease before kicking the small blade away. She stooped over him and bent down, turning him over onto his back and lifting him by the collar with one hand. She stared into his eyes for several seconds, "It is blood you love, yes?" threw him unceremoniously to the ground and pulled off her glove before withdrawing her Blade of Mercy to slice her hand, turning it to show it to him as blood seeped from the wound.

"Then what do you think of mine?" Garren had gotten up and was walking over clutching his shoulder where he'd been cut, noticing the man's face had contorted with uncertain fear, as though uncomfortable with what he saw. Before anyone could say anything more, she pressed her hand hard to the open wound on the murderer's arm, never taking her eyes off his face even as it went from confusion, to discomfort, to pain and agony as he began to scream and spasm where he lay.

Garren blinked and took a step back, watching as he squirmed while Reyven held him down with one hand on the opposite shoulder, the other still pressed to his wound. Even despite knowing what this man had done, what he had wanted to do to him, Garren found it...very difficult to watch.

"Reyven…stop it..." he said quietly with a hoarse voice before she released the man and stood, swinging her foot back over him to simply watch the man clutch at his throat and claw at his skin. Garren couldn't take his eyes off the sight; fear, horror, disgust, discomfort, so many things filling him and he didn't know what to do.

"Reyven…please can you just-..." he said again, this time a bit louder, but she didn't move, didn't even blink as she continued to watch the madman scream in agony. His bones began to crack and he curled up before arching his back, his skin blotting in places, his hair growing dark and growing all over, his body contorting and distorting in unnatural ways.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"REYVEN!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and turned to her with anger in his eyes, seeing she did as well with a subtle expression of anger on her own face as well.

"What, _Master_? You wanted to see him suffer didn't you?"

That quelled his wrath immediately and he was left with a stupid look on his face as he turned back to the sight before him. "Y-yeah but this-"

"What? This is what, Master?" she watched him with a hard glare. "This is war."

Garren grit his teeth, "Reyven stop it now!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and raised his hand, command seals glowing.

He didn't need to wait, the instant the words left his mouth and without taking her eyes off of him, Reyven effortlessly snapped her gun up and splattered the screaming man's brains across the floor. Quick, simple, without hesitation. Like pulling off a bandaid.

Garren's heavy breathing sounded like thunder in the sudden silence when the booming echo susided. His knees shook and after a second it felt like his legs weren't there, dropping to his knees and gasping for breath while Reyven simply stared on.

Finally she began walking and paused as she was about to pass him. "This is what is at stake Garren. If we fail, prepare for that to happen to everyone you know and everyone you do not." With that she withdrew a flaming glass bottle and tossed it back onto the corpse. It went up instantly, a raging inferno that consumed the twisted body and kept it alight like a bonfire.

Garren remained where he was, still trying to find his breath and unable to take his eyes off the blaze. "Why...I thought the command seals allowed you to come instantly when called?" he asked, breath escaping him.

"I did. As it is, my Master was in danger from more than a simple madman with a scalpel." She dropped a familiar mask in the shape of a skull in front of him and he quickly recognized it. "Seems we have found out how the church discovered Caster's secret. Should you go to claim your command seal, I shall accompany you."

He just nodded slowly and there was nothing but the morbid crackling of the fire in front of him. She seemed content to let him sit for a while though before at last she spoke again.

"Come Master, Rider approaches, we should take our leave." He didn't know what she meant till she heard the boastful shouts and the sounds of a chariot in the distance.

"Yeah…" he said quietly and stood slowly, one hand still clutching his shoulder while the other held his dagger with a white knuckle grasp. He finally managed to tear his gaze off of the dying fire and turned, shuffling to the entranced he'd used when he arrived.

Reyven, on the other hand, stood where she was and turned to see the chariot enter the chamber through a large tunnel not too far away. Her eyes met those of the young Master standing beside a figure who could be entirely his opposite. She held his gaze for but a second or two before she turned to follow her own Master into the tunnel he had exited through.

* * *

Garren had led the way to where his car was parked, the both of them able to dodge the police despite his state. When they'd gotten there Reyven had simply walked ahead of him and opened the passenger door before walking around the car to slide into the driver seat.

Garren gave not a sound when he shuffled over and simply fell into the seat and closed the door, every action seemingly autonomous. He was just as present on the drive home as well, simply staring blankly out the window while Reyven drove in equal silence, though with the skill and ease of someone who'd been doing it their whole life.

Minutes passed and eventually they'd arrived home, Reyven parking the car, turning it off, and slipping out to walk around and open his door in a single fluid motion. He'd remained there for a minute but for a minute she stood holding the door waiting and eventually he got up and shuffled to the front door while she reached in to pick up the dagger he'd finally dropped on their way home.

She'd walked in behind him and helped him out of his coat before recommending he took a shower, which he agreed to after she helped disinfect and heal his wound with a small silver bell.

And here he was now, stepping out of the bathroom in naught but a towel and a hand over his face as he tried to get the images of tonight off his mind.

"Garren…"

He stopped and dropped his hand to look at the source of the voice to see Reyven sitting cross-legged on the floor with her back to the wall while she stared up at the ceiling. Given the situation he might have been a bit more self-conscious of the moment, but given the circumstances he couldn't find it in him to even think about that.

"Reyven…" he replied weakly, voice hoarse again. He cleared his throat but still spoke distantly, "Are you finally going to tell me what all this is for? What our end goal is in this whole mess?" Truthfully, if she said no he would just drop it for the night. He was in no condition to be arguing with her but she seemed to realize this too.

"Yes, I will, but in the morning. Right now you need rest; the authorities will also no doubt be showing up eventually should they find any hint of us around the scenes."

Garren simply sighed and nodded, feeling a heavy weight bear down on his shoulders and eyes all of a sudden. "Yeah….alright. Good night, Reyven," he turned and walked past her toward his room.

"Good night, Garren. May you sleep well and the nightmares never find you."

He woke the next morning in his pajamas to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He blinked away his grogginess and stared blankly at the dark ceiling. His blinds had been closed it seemed. The doorbell rang again and though he went to stand, he already heard the door opening.

"Can I help you officers?" a distant and somewhat muffled feminine voice asked. Reyven?

Garren remained where he lay, mind blanking on while he let the conversation play out. "Yes, is this the Burch residence?" a masculine voice this time.

"It is..."

"Well is Garren Burch there? We just have a few questions for him." Another feminine voice, this one different from Reyven's.

"Yeah, one moment. Uncle Garren!" he heard Reyven calling out and a moment later the door opened to reveal her wearing her hair back like she always did but her hat was gone and she wore a black sports bra and her casual grey cargo pants and fingerless gloves. She looked like she'd been working out.

He blinked in surprise, both at the change of attire and her form. Nevertheless, he nodded and swung out of bed when she gestured with her head for him to come.

He walked through the house to the front door and squinted his eyes some as he opened the door and the sun's rays hit his eyes. It only took him a few blinks to see the officers a bit more clearly. "Good morning officers, is something the matter?"

The woman spoke up, "We just have a few questions about where you were last night."

As to be expected, "Alright."

The male officer took that as his queue, "Last night some of the missing children were found and several of them said you were there when you got out yet told them to go while you investigated. Care to...elaborate what you were doing that night?"

Garren thought how best to explain for a second before clearing his throat. "Well, to be honest I'd seen a lot of news about a lot of missing kids and being a teacher...well I wanted to try and do _something_. So I asked around, did some searching, watched some old broadcasts, and have been putting a map together." He turned to call inside, "Hey, Rae, can you grab that map I've been working on? It's in my study?"

"Sure," was the simple response from somewhere inside before he turned back to the cops.

"What about your niece? Was she with you that night?"

Garren shook his head and glanced back into the house before leaning forward some and spoke a tad quieter, "I told her I was just going to meet with some friends for drinks. She doesn't know anything yet."

They nodded and the aforementioned 'niece' walked up behind him, now wearing a tanktop, and handed him the folded up map, nodding to the officers before heading back inside. Garren held it out to them and the woman took it, opening it to look it over while her partner continued.

"And after? You chose not to accompany the children and you have yet to report anything to the police yet as to if you found anything."

The light smile he wore faded a little and he couldn't find it in himself to perk up again. "I take it you guys know where the kids were found?" A nod, "Well, in one of the closets I found an opening behind a moved stack of boxes and since I figured I could find the man responsible or at least his hideout I...well I did the stupid thing and went in."

That got the woman to glance up and raise her brow but she went back to studying the map. His voice grew more distant and his eyes unfocused as visions of what he saw the night before flashed before his eyes. "Like I said...I'm a teacher, an elementary one at that. When I heard kids were going missing I knew I had to do something. What I found at the end of that passage…" he trailed off, lost in the memory of tossing that ball of light. Finally though he blinked and looked up to see both the officers were looking at him, waiting for him to finish.

He cleared his throat again, though he didn't wind up speaking much louder, "Well, go down it now that you guys know where it is, but safe to say that being a teacher and seeing what was down there, I...contacting the authorities wasn't the first thing on my mind."

The cops looked between each other and the woman cleared her throat, "Can you give us any details? Did you at least find anyone?"

Garren was quiet a moment, "Yeah...there will be a lot of empty seats when I go back to teaching."

The man gave a slow nod, "And of the man responsible or his accomplices?"

Garren shook his head, "I didn't find anyone there, honestly I doubt I'd have made it home at all if I did but maybe you can get the drop on them now that you know where they are?"

The woman smiled and handed him back the map, "We'll certainly try sir. Thank you for your cooperation. We'll contact you if we need you for anything else," he nodded with the best smile he could muster.

"Have a good day sir," the man said tipping his hat before they both turned.

"You as well," he replied, his voice going hoarse again. He cleared his throat and looked down as he felt something else with the map and spotted a small business card with the name of a local hospital, no doubt thinking he might need the mental help.

He sighed and stepped back in, maybe he would need it after this but they had work to do first. Walking into the kitchen he saw Reyven sitting at the kitchen table with a book open in front of her and the small box TV on with a news broadcast about the children having been found.

"You did good," Reyven commented quietly, not looking up from her novel.

Garren gave a half-hearted laugh, "Yeah, if only I was acting for most of that." He didn't know what he wanted for breakfast but settled that it'd be the first thing he saw.

Reyven merely shrugged, "That just means it was that much more convincing."

He sighed and sat down with a bowl, milk, and cereal, pouring himself a bowl and noticing she also had one of her headphones in. Least she was putting the mp3 to use. "What about you? How has _your_ morning been? Lacking an interrogation no doubt."

"The sunrise was nice…" she said softly and he looked to her for a second or two but she never looked up from her book, expression flat as it usually was.

Garren paused for a second at the statement, looking her up and down slowly before returning to filling his bowl with milk and getting up as he realized he'd forgotten a spoon. When he returned they sat quietly, just doing their own things while the tv continued on past the broadcast about the kids. There was a certain...peace about the moment, cool, fresh air and sunlight coming in through an open window, the both of them sitting contently absorbed in their own business, it almost made them feel normal to him.

Not wanting to really break the mood, Garren decided not to pay it too much mind and simply enjoyed it for what it was. At last when his bowl had been emptied and he cleaned everything up, he sat back down again and Reyven already seemed to know what he wished to say, closing her book and removing her headphone from her ear.

"So…" Garren began, thinking of the best way to get the conversation started.

"You wish for the questions to finally be answered?" she finished for him and he simply nodded in response. "I suppose it is best to start from the beginning then…As I have said before, I am a Hunter, not just in class, but in duty. My blood is cursed, that which will turn man into beast and will corrupt the best of people. My duty is protect humanity by any means necessary and most often that is through the Hunt; putting down beasts that once were men and women, Hunters who have become addled by blood, and worse before putting an end to the very Hunt I partake in so the night might come to an end at last. The reason you know not of my name or legend is because many centuries ago a city known as Yharnam was plagued by the scourge of beasts because the miracle blood they used for healing was ancient, tainted blood that had ruined civilizations before it and its turn had come. I fought for my life several times as many Hunters had before me and managed to put an end to it at long last, expunging the city from history in the process.

"As it is, if it is possible for me to stop a Hunt from needing to begin at all then I will ensure it and that is why I am here now. What you saw last night is what could happen to this town, this whole world should we fail. The Grail that these magus fools keep pursuing sunders reality and time itself and tears apart the fabric of the cosmos. And now, with the last Grail War something happened to corrupt the Grail I do not know the specifics for all the understandings I may have gained, but I do know that whatever happened something corrupt stored itself within the Grail and because of what it has done to the cosmos the taint of the beast has worked its way into this corruption or the corruption itself has taken the form of the scourge but the point stands.

"Again, this is the best understanding I can come up with for what has happened as the Grail falls beyond even my realm of knowledge, but after that War I felt the scourge's presence once again outside of the realm where it should have been and I knew I had to intervene...so I did...and here I am."

Silence. Garren could only sit there, taking it all in as best he could, trying to make sense of it all. "So…" he began at last, brow furrowed in thought, "you willed yourself to be summoned when you felt me trying to summon a Servant even though all the spots were filled?"

Her gaze was unflinching as she met his, "Garren, I cannot explain everything to you just yet in a way that you would understand, but know I have a great deal more influence in this world than you might believe."

The cold seriousness of her words sent shivers down his skin and he swallowed before taking a deep breath, "Okay...well, what do we do then? You keep going after Saber's...compatriot, I guess, so what does she have to do with all this and what is the end goal for all of this?"

Reyven's fingers rhythmically tapped against the table, "The best way that I can explain this with your limited understanding of the mage world is that she is the vessel for the Grail, to have a presence in this world when the wishes are to be granted so it can direct its power to this dimension. Thus, we must ensure we have her in our control when there are fewer Servants and the Grail is summoned so we might seize it and put an end to this madness before any more atrocities must be committed. And _that_ is also our end goal. No wishes must be granted or the corruption will be released and that means either the Grail or at least the corruption must be extinguished before that happens."

The tenseness that filled the air was crushing and Garren had to run a hand through his hair and take a shaky breath while attempting to just take this all in. Fate of the world rested in their hands, no pressure. "Okay, I think I'm following. How exactly are we going to get rid of either of these things if we do get our hands on it before anyone else?"

It was her turn to sigh, though with defeat, and she sat back in her chair, "I don't know."

Well...that's great. The confusion on his face was fairly hard to contain given she'd apparently thought out the rest of this, "What do you mean, 'you don't know'?"

She gave but a simple shrug, "I don't know. Until I can understand the nature of both the Grail and this corruption, whether they are ethereal, physical, purely magical, or a combination of these things, it is difficult to exactly prepare for what it could be and how to deal with it. The Grail transcends reality, it can be anything and trying to prepare for quite literally anything has its complications."

"Well do you at least have a plan?"

"For certain situations. If worst comes to worst I have a fallback plan that can likely encapsulate whatever might be thrown at us, but if that fails….well...let's hope it doesn't."

* * *

Waver lay staring up at the ceiling on 'his' bed, still able to hear the loud laughter of Rider and his hypnotized 'grandparents' downstairs, sighing with annoyance. Still, he couldn't help but let out a deep sigh and roll over, thinking about yesterday. When he'd run into Hunter she'd opened his eyes a little bit, not only with her words but also to the fact that she had been right, it wasn't exactly safe to just be walking around without Rider.

Thus he'd given in and had gotten Rider the pants he so greatly desired but in turn gave him the task of gathering water from the river splitting the city since he'd been thinking about something he could try to help them track down Caster. Sure enough they'd gotten some results and...well he had been surprised by the inspiring words his Servant had given him for his ingenuity and contribution to their cause. It was a bit of a change to be acknowledged like that, especially by Rider, but he'd appreciated it at the time and thinking on it again he still did now.

His thoughts circled back around to Hunter, realizing he owed some of that to her as well as the fact they'd gone out that night to locate Caster's hideout and found it even if he wasn't there. The thought of what they did find was not something he wanted to dwell on, but he remembered seeing her in the distance of that chamber, standing beside something that was on fire before she had turned and disappeared.

Honestly there was just something...mysterious about that Servant. Her intentions were a complete unknown, as was her Master, she hadn't killed him when she had seen him and had even sat down for coffee with him of all things, and according to what he had gathered she'd even managed to kill Caster and his Master that night. So soon after the command to do so was given. She was efficient, and that's what scared him atop all this mystery business. He hadn't gotten the details of how she'd killed Caster exactly but from what he understood it wasn't pretty and if he had to take a guess as to what was on fire beside her...well he wasn't sure he wanted to be in the sick murderer's place.

In the end, all that really mattered was that Caster and his Master were no longer a threat. That meant no more dead kids, and one less Servant and Master to worry about even if it was so soon into the War. Then again...he sighed and rolled back over to face the ceiling, "Now we're back down to six and one of them is arguably more deadly than the one she replaced….great."

Well, he supposed they'd just have to see how everything went, for the moment he supposed he'd head out with Rider sometime today as a congratulatory of some sort for his cooperation last night and maybe they could do a bit of looking into dealing with tracking down the other Servants.

Waver briefly wondered if they should make a stop by the bookstore while they were at it.

* * *

Risei Kotomine stood at the altar of the church waiting quietly for the Master of the elusive Hunter to show themselves as they'd no doubt be coming to claim their Command Seal. He had been alerted to both their presence and another's which he could assume was Hunter's even if it did seem equal in strength.

It was an interesting ability they had, similar to Berserker, she had some sort of curse or ability which masked her true strengths and powers except for when she was releasing mana and even then it came with varying results. Truly she was a mysterious one as her identity was also still an unknown even with the name and nature of what was likely her Noble Phantasm was revealed during her encounter with Saber according to Kirei. An eighth Servant too, quite the oddity, but she was quite specialized in dealing with threats from what he'd heard of her defeating multiple Assassins at their own game as well as killing Caster by turning his own magic against him.

He'd been conflicted as to if he should even give them the Command Seal all things considered, but she was a Servant and she'd eliminated Caster just as he had said was to be done even if Archer didn't even get a glimpse of the fight, but he supposed opportunities would likely arise once more in the future not to mention possible necessities.

Finally the door creaked open and Risei glanced over to where Kirei stood not too far to his side with his eyes closed and his head bowed before turning his attention back to the large wooden doors. In stepped a male figure with a bland grey hoodie and blue jeans, their hood up and their head bowed to mask their face in the shadows of the dark church and he was closely followed by the familiar figure of Hunter. She closed the door behind her and walked in pace with the man up to where Risei stood.

Though trying to catch a glimpse of the man's face, it seemed like the prospect might be pointless as it appeared he wore a mask under his hood as well. Alas, perhaps Assassin would still be able to follow them this time without Hunter noticing.

They stopped in front of him and a tense silence filled the air for several beats, "We have come to claim our Command Seal for killing Caster." It was Hunter that spoke, watching him with eyes that spoke of hostile intent should he try anything.

Risei replied with a small bow of his head, "Of course. The Church thanks you for your part in eliminating the threat which Caster and his Master presented to the integrity of the Grail War." Hunter simply tipped her head in acknowledgement and he turned his attention to her Master, "Can you hold out your hand?"

The man removed his hand from his hoodie pocket and held it up to reveal a bird with its wings splayed wide and above its head. Well, it would look that way were one of the wings not faded away. The priest couldn't help but wonder the cause for that but nevertheless pulled up his sleeve to reveal the tribal-like tattoos which covered his arm. He held his first up before the mysterious man's hand and, with a transfer of mana, one of the markings on his arm glowed and faded away while the missing mark on the Master's hand glowed and the wing was whole once more.

When the task was complete, the Master flexed his hand before stuffing it back into his hoodie. "We're going," Hunter said with finality and her Master turned, walking a step ahead of her while she kept her eyes locked with Risei's before spinning and walking out, the white banner on her back and the black attire oddly reminding him of that of a priest's. Surely she couldn't be one herself though with the sorts of techniques she implemented but when it came to Heroes of history he supposed anything could be possible.

When they had stepped out and the door was closed Risei stood where he was for several seconds before he turned to Kirei, watching him straighten with something different amongst the features of his usually placid face. "Is something wrong my son?"

Kirei didn't reply for a few seconds, "The man wore a mask from one of my Assassins, it seems they wanted to make it quite clear about where their trust lied with us."

"Mm…" Risei looked back to the door in silence for a few seconds, "and are you able to track them?"

"Maybe this time, but even now they are proving elusive with some kind of odd blue liquid which masks them from sight and detection…" There it was again, that slight change in his facade only he as his father would notice.

"Do not worry, Kirei," he began walking toward the back room, "they cannot evade Assassin forever. We'll have vigilance of them as well soon enough."

Kirei remained where he was even as his father disappeared into the dark of the church, staring without focus, once more lost in thought. Hunter...she was proving herself just as much a nuisance on his mind as Kiritsugu. Where he had no reason being here, she seemed to be leading her own charge going after the Einzbern homunculus, possibly with her Master just going along. What was she trying to accomplish and why was she here to begin with? Too many questions. Not enough answers.

He'd find out their secrets eventually, it was all a matter of just continuing to try and keep patient with this matter and let it play out how it may.

* * *

 **AN: Hello again everyone. Pardon if this one is a bit late compared to the usual schedule I suppose. Was rather ill last week continuing into this one and while I wanted to write badly despite of the fact it was just a bit too difficult to form the right thoughts and I wanted to give the best I could in the time I did have on top of betaing for a rather lengthy story so thus the extra wait. As it is, still a bit on the iffy side but hopefully this chapter isn't too bad and suits you guys well, though pardon again if there isn't too much advancement of the story, still trying to build up the confidence to try and truly separate this from the normal plot but I do have a few key points planned so look forward to that. Really it's all about filling the gaps with interesting things as well and that's where I pray I don't flail about too badly.**

 **In the meantime though, thank you all so much that favorited and followed, not to mention those that left reviews. I'm glad to see this story picking up a bit of steam and I can only hope to hold all of your interests with the story I choose to weave. I do appreciate every little thing I get more than each of you might believe even when you just click that button to follow because honestly it just tells me that I as a writer am doing my job enough to capture your interest and hold it enough for you to want to see more and even small things like that I appreciate. Even to those of you reading those who don't do those things but return every time you see the story has updated just to see how things are progressing along or what have you. It's the small things that count and I am thankful for each of them.**

 **Anyway though, thank you all so much once again and if you see fit to leave a review telling me how you felt, what worked, what didn't, and/or share some ideas then I'd be more than glad to read them as it only serves to benefit the story. Oh! Also, on a final note, to those wondering if I'll be including anything from the First Hunter's DLC, I might consider it depending on where the story is by the time it's released and what it has to offer but for the most part don't expect to see too much or for me to just wait for its release because Reyven's story has already been told, this is the now. If there's any important artifacts or weapons that I feel she'd use you might see those pop up but again, it's not my first intention to include anything. Well, once again, thank you all for getting this far and I hope to see more of you all in the near or far flung future. Best of luck to all and I hope you all have the most of wonderful days.**


	6. The Night is Dark

Reyven sat down at a table in a cafe while Garren got drinks for the two of them, taking a seat across from her a minute or two later. They sat in relative silence for a few minutes, Reyven waiting for her drink to cool a little while her Master let his coffee revitalize him a little. They'd just come from the church where they got another command seal to replace the one used the night before and had spent a while making sure they hadn't been followed.

Now that it was all said and done though, Garren studied the seals again, still finding the pattern intriguing in its simplicity. At last Reyven raised her cup to her lips and took a long drink before releasing a calm breath and focusing her gaze back on Garren.

He beat her to the first word, "So...you sure we weren't followed?"

"I cannot guarantee as they've no doubt begun to catch onto my methods but that is also why I brought us here rather than go straight to your home. Just in case."

Garren nodded in approval and sipped on his coffee, frowning a bit and adding a little more sugar to it. "Best we can hope for then. Worst comes to worst they figure out who I am and where we're set up but given everyone else already knows where everyone else already is I don't particularly think it'll be the end of days just yet. Might have to strengthen the Bounding Field a little though," he added with a grumble, knowing he wasn't the most well versed in the matter to the point he wasn't exactly sure how much someone of his skill could make but one step at a time.

"That leaves us with what we should do now then." Reyven glanced to the window, thinking she saw the large body of Rider walk by down the sidewalk out of the corner of her eye amidst the other passerby but she didn't see or detect anything when she looked so she brushed the thought off for now.

Garren nodded slowly and jaw worked back and forth in thought, thinking about possible targets they could go after or just what else they could do other than wait or go after the Einzbern woman. Sure it'd be the obvious choice but Reyven had mentioned that she healed quickly when Saber was nearby and since their castle was assaulted it was a shot in the dark whether they'd still be there or not. As for the others, it was either a toss up between having to locate them first or break through a strong defensive position and then deal with the Servant behind it. Truth be told it could be a combination of the two and that didn't particularly strike his fancy either.

Grumbling in defeat, he took a sip of his coffee again, "What are our options aside from waiting exactly? We seem a bit limited given while Saber's friend is our target we're a bit lost on whether they're still camping out in that castle or how we'll deal with them."

Reyven gave a small shrug, "Were we to go after them I could always simply try eliminating Saber's Master but I'd have to locate him first and hope he is not with her. Aside from that...it isn't a terrible idea to seek alliances."

Garren's brows raised a bit, having not really thought of that given their situation. "Are there really any we can ally with? Assassin and Archer are somewhat out of the picture, I can't see the latter willing to go with it and I have no idea what Tohsaka is like. Lancer is also a bit out of reach, given we don't exactly know where he is and since he wants to finish his duel with Saber I can't imagine he'd like us going after her or her friend. Rider seems friendly with Saber as well but I guess that could just be his character. He and Berserker seem to be the only real options we have open to us but we'd have to locate their master first."

Reyven reclined and shrugged, "With a few well placed words, you might be surprised. Though your points do still stand. Our best bet at the moment would no doubt be Rider. I can tell that he is a strong Servant and I have spoken with his Master before so convincing them into a small ceasefire likely would not be the most difficult task I'm sure."

Garren's eyes widened in dumbfound surprise at her speaking about meeting with Rider's Master but having not told him about it. "You spoke with Rider's Master?"

She tipped her head in acknowledgement, "Yesterday at the bookstore while you were asking around town for information. I'd have put him down were we not under a ceasefire and in a public place." At least for now she saw little reason to tell him of her true reasons for doing so, both to keep his trust and because it technically wasn't a lie.

His expression changed to an understanding one and he nodded, "Alright, well I won't complain, it gives us this opportunity. I'll admit I don't know where they are since it's rather difficult to track a flying chariot with the familiars I had available at the time, but given how you were able to track Caster out to those woods to begin with I doubt that'll be too much of an issue." She merely shrugged and he didn't know if that was in acceptance or a 'we'll see' kind of way. "And Berserker?"

"I wouldn't say it's entirely out of the question. The Servant certainly seemed hostile toward Saber so it'd likely benefit us but we'd have to locate its Master first and see if he can be reasoned with. If not, well, we could always put an end to them there and then possibly."

Garren was taken a tad off guard by the suggestion but he remembered she said she'd take any chance she had to eliminate the competition and realized it was likely the best course of action especially given Berserker's uncontrollable nature. She managed to surprise him once again with what she said next.

"Lancer also possibly wouldn't be too bad an option to consider as well if we can convince him or at least his Master to ally sides with us."

He raised a brow curiously, "How do you see that?"

"Think about it, he too is a Knight class Servant and is still a skilled fighter not to mention if we could at least agree to a ceasefire then we would not have to worry about contending with him and we'd be hunting Saber alongside him. If his conditions are that we not harm Saber, which they likely will be if it is possible to convince him at all, then it at least gives a chance to pick off the others without worrying about him whilst they finish their squabble. And should Saber win then we will simply have to act swiftly or shadow him and use their duel as a means of a distraction to capture Irisviel."

It didn't take long for the look of disapproval to appear on his face whilst he shifted in his seat. She knew he didn't approve of getting between the business of two knights, especially when it concerned their honor, but he knew the stakes. She knew for he did not voice his protest. "Alright, so who should we go after then? I can't imagine we can have an alliance with all of them without them eventually realizing something."

"It need not be all of them, only the ones that will listen and can make a difference should we get them to join our side."

"So who'll we pursue first then?"

"That is easy, the one we have best chances with, Rider. It will take time to locate them, but should we I think it best for you to be there given how highly Rider holds being up front and not hiding in the shadows."

Garren nodded and withheld a breath of relief. Sure he'd gotten into the scuffle with Caster's Master last night, but he'd been wanting a bit more action. To be present amongst other Servants whether to observe the battle in person or simply see the real thing with his own two eyes. Besides, he didn't entirely disagree with Rider's stance on the matter either so at least it'd be a change of pace if anything. The obvious question still stood though, "You don't think I'd prove a hinderance should a fight break out?"

Reyven shook her head, "I find it unlikely it'd happen simply given Rider's nature and if we choose our location correctly I doubt they'd be inclined to even give it thought, but we shall see, if anything you could blind them with that ball of light trick of yours."

He gave an acknowledging nod to that. She was certainly adept when it came to thinking out these matters he had to admit but what would one expect of a heroic spirit eh? "Alright, where do you think we should begin?"

The Hunter sat back in her seat and took another long sip of her drink, "We'll head home and there you can give me what information you have and then we shall see."

"And when we talk to them will we tell them our true intentions or…." he waved his hand in circles in front of him searching for the right words.

"Well that'll depend on how much convincing they will require."

* * *

Tracking targets had proven itself a rather tedious task, just as it had before. Fuyuki was a city laden with trails of mana, either from other mages or even the Servants no doubt wandering around the city and given that her enhanced tracking abilities as a Servant made it easier to pick up such trails, it did not do so when it came to distinguishing them. As it was, she simply had to rely on instinct, following the stronger trails which were no doubt Servants but even then they could become weak and meld with the natural mana hanging around the area.

Still, the trail she figured could be Rider's though, while stronger, was all over the place, no doubt be a very outdoorsy person as well as being accompanied his Master it didn't make tracking them around too difficult but when it started to leave the city to head in the direction of Saber's mansion he decided to pull back and let whatever may happen there happen. Perhaps she may yet be able to follow them back to their headquarters later but at the very least she could try to locate it on her own.

There was a bit of sun yet left in the sky when she'd finally stumbled across something that could prove itself a reasonable find. On the outskirts of the city was the remnants of an industrial site, with large smoke stacks and crumbling factory buildings. Whether the center was destroyed, abandoned, or a combination of the two Reyven knew not but she _did_ know something must have been there when she sensed a strong amount of mana hanging about the area. The type of signature one might expect if a Servant and their Master was hanging about.

That, and she felt the Bounding Field when she crossed it, weak as it was.

Given its strength, Reyven deduced it was either someone lacking skill in establishing such a field such as her Master or was severely weakened and was having difficulties keeping it up. She wasn't certain if her masking hid her from being detected but still she paused and hid herself behind some cover, peeking around the corner of the structure and looking around the darkening ruins.

She pulled back into cover and thought over her options. It could be Waver and Rider, but she got the impression they'd choose a different locale since she didn't see Rider as being one to settle as sorry looking as this as a base of operations, but anything was possible. She'd have possibly thought it could be Berserker's Master holed up here but Garren had told her he was of the Matou family and was situated there, same with the Tohsaka family Master. Assassin's Master was still within the church so that left Lancer. Pieces fit together if that was the case.

Lancer's Master had gotten into a fight with Saber's the night before and had sustained injuries enough for the Servant to have to withdraw and no doubt it'd be difficult to maintain a field if that was the case. According to Garren as well their previous residence, which had been a large building in the middle of the city, had been blown up and torn to the ground, it'd make sense if they tried to lay low after that and a place such as this would not be out of the question necessarily.

Making the decision it was likely Lancer, Reyven chose to withdraw for now. She'd inform Garren, get a clearer plan together as to what he would like to do, and return without masking herself to make her presence and not let it appear like an assassination attempt of some sort or the like. Turning to study the sun's presence in the sky, the Hunter slunk away into the shadows, disappearing as though she was never there to begin with.

* * *

 _That look in her eyes...it was the same as Granya had_. Lancer stood on the open roof of one of the abandoned buildings with the light of the moon upon his back, having just finished conversing with his Master's fiance about the state of the man. Whatever Saber's Master had done to him, the damage was severe, to the point the man had been unconscious for the entirety of the day and recovery almost seemed too far flung a concept.

Then Mistress Sola-Ui had approached him with the command seals, claiming Lord Kayneth had simply...given up. No...he did not entirely believe that, his Master was far too proud for such a thing, but she still had the command seals and he knew not how to explain that as they could only be transferred by consent. Still, she eventually claimed she would strive for the Grail for Kayneth and while there was a part of him that felt she merely went along to gain his approval, he couldn't help but feel at least there was something genuine about it.

Still, it all felt too uncomfortably familiar and he could not stop his mind from wandering to that of the past.

 _I do not hate them for what happened. However, fate was too cruel to allow it to happen any other way._ He began walking, heading for where his Master lay recovering not too far away whilst Mistress Sola-Ui went to get more supplies as Keyneth would need a change of bandages soon.

He stepped up beside his Master, already able to tell he was in pain despite being asleep with the sweat upon his forehead and the struggle his features appeared to contain.

 _What I seek from this life is the loyalty denied me in my last. I wish to keep that sad fate from happening again. But…_

His mind replayed the interaction with Sola-Ui. Was it abandonment by his Master? Was it trickery on the woman's part? Or had the act been genuine, the man knowing it'd be too difficult to go on in his state and though he still wished to participate he had lost some of his will and pride?

Kayneth's behavior at times reminded him of his old Lord's, on occasion perhaps a bit too uncannily so, at others the split almost seemed too grand to be so. It was a predicament he knew not how to tackle and it left him in a state of uncertainty. Whatever would happen though, he would be the knight he had been in life, true and loyal, protective of his Master and his Mistress to the end. How they treated him….he could only hope and pray.

Without warning, he detected something on the edges of his senses. A familiar presence he hadn't expected to meet again so soon and left him with some worry. Still, he looked to his Master one more time before stepping around the gurney.

Walking back outside, he summoned his spears and stepped out of the shadows into the open area between the buildings, his eyes falling upon the woman dressed in black as she approached, though he could see no weapons on her aside from her flintlock which she kept holstered on her thigh. She came unarmed for the moment, it did not put him any more at ease, but he still kept his weapons aimed down if her intention here was not to speak.

"Hunter," he greeted with a small smirk, resting his long red spear on his shoulder, "I hadn't expected to see you so soon."

She folded her hands at her waist and gave a bow before standing straight and returning her hands to her side, her posture remained relaxed despite how close she had gotten. Her eyes flicked to his charm mark but calmly returned to his own eyes. Interesting, perhaps she has some magic resistance of her own as well. "Lancer, I do not believe we had the chance for proper introductions."

His smirk rose some, "I suppose so, though there are few places that are better to meet on than a battlefield," she gave a tip of her head. "So why have you come here, Hunter? I don't suppose you are here to talk about the weather."

"Mm, not quite," she hummed quietly before clicking her tongue. "Though talk I did come here to do first and foremost." He gave a tip of his own head for her to continue, "I'll be upfront, I came here to talk, of a brief ceasefire if you will."

His smirk fell to a more thoughtful position while his brow raised curiously, "Oh? And for what reason would I accept this olive branch of yours? Not so much a personal vendetta than that I'm sure you know I'm aware of your 'duty', as you call it, to go after Saber's…" he rolled his other spear in the air searching for the right word since the woman wasn't actually Saber's Master. "Friend, let's call her."

Hunter gave a nod, "Indeed, and I know your desire to finish your duel with her."

"Yes, and you see it as wise to come to me with this offer because…?"

"Well, the purpose of meetings such as this are to work out terms, no? I will say it plainly, your business is your own, but my duty is important to me and just the same is my own as well. If finishing a duel with Saber is all you desire so that I might not worry about yet another a skilled warrior such as yourself, then you may have it, but this is all I ask."

Lancer frowned, he knew it was not flattery how she spoke and she was true to her word when she said she'd put it plainly. However, she still did not tell him what this duty was. What was it? Why was it so important that she was putting aside getting rid of other Servants lest this duty of hers called for it specifically? The oddest thing was that given the placid look upon her face, she likely knew it. So what game was she getting at here? A silence which grew more tense by the moment grew between them despite either party remaining unmoving in both posture and expression. At last he was the one that broke it.

"I decline," he stated simply and lowered his spear from his shoulder, raising it and leveling it with her face. The point was mere inches from her face and still she remained passive; she'd calculated even that it would seem. "Prove you're worth listening to and we'll continue this conversation. We're at our most passionate when fighting for our lives are we not? What say you?"

She merely closed her eyes and gave a bow, seemingly uncaring for the spear which nearly touched her forehead, "If that is your wish." He'd gotten glimpses of how she fought in the forest as well as remembering what she'd done to Caster. He didn't expect this to be an easy victory, but that made the anticipation all the greater.

He lowered his spear to his side and waited for her to draw her own weapons, watching as her left hand pulled out her flintlock where he caught a glimpse of silver behind where it rested. It was then she drew the oddly curved silver blade she'd used to finish Caster. It wasn't her cane like he'd seen her using in the forest and had expected; Interesting. It was a curious choice of weaponry too, given that he had both speed and reach on his side, but he knew not to underestimate an opponent.

Taking a ready stance, Hunter continued to stand passively where she was, posture unchanging from when they had still been talking. He furrowed his brow and after a second or two of silence built between then, he took off. One step, two, he thrust his spear forward toward her midsection with unmatched speed, but she did something he hadn't expected. She kicked off to the side and then was suddenly rushing toward him with her knife held in a reverse grip just as quickly as he had struck, the blade aiming for his neck. He stepped and twisted away, swinging his red spear in a wide arc in her direction only for her to roll under it and come up on a knee and snap off a shot from her flintlock.

He didn't have much time to react, bringing his yellow spear up to deflect it only to have himself thrown off balance by the sheer force behind the bullet, yet another thing he'd admit to not having expected. Correcting himself just in time though, he blocked a strike from her knife with the same spear only for her to take a swipe at his temple with butt of her flintlock.

Lancer leaned away from the attack and jumped back, Hunter already having closed the distance and was swinging and stabbing relentlessly. Even with speed usually unmatched by other classes, Lancer was just barely able to keep deflecting her attacks with his spears, the distance too close for him to properly use his red spear and his yellow too busy blocking to make a trike. Too close to thrust and if he tried to swing she could get under it again and she'd have free reign on his flank. Every time he tried to pull back to get distance back on his side she would already be in his face attacking again, no doubt knowing what it'd mean if he got the gap he required.

Of course he could simply ditch his yellow spear, but the idea didn't particularly suit his fancy. He could of course should she keep this up, but he'd stick to what advantage he had for as long as he could. Suddenly an idea struck him as he quickly swept an eye over their battleground. Swiftly, he dashed back and as expected she was already pushing her advance, one he met with a swift thrust and slash of his yellow spear, which she countered by dashing to the side and parrying, but it was enough. Lancer dashed forward and dug his red spear under a piece of concrete, using the leverage to vault himself into the air.

Spinning and landing gracefully facing her, he was quick to raise his weapons again and spot Hunter standing where she had been, posture easing up some before she nodded in acknowledgement of his turning of the tables. He smirked, "I'll admit, you're fast, but it'll take a lot more than speed to convince me of anything."

"To be expected," she responding swiftly in kind before he pressed his advantage.

He spoke while he kept her at a distance with the same heavy offense she had applied to him, to much better effect. "Why are you after Saber's friend?" he asked, carving a deep cut into the earth with his red spear before quickly using the momentum to crash it down with a heavy overhead. She was fast, that he truly could not deny, and so light on her feet he was surprised the sorts of maneuvers she was able to pull off, such as pushing off and almost floating back to land gracefully and perfectly balanced.

Flipping back and rolling to avoid the combo of attacks, Hunter gave her simple response, "Because it is necessary." She suddenly kicked off toward him and he made a thrust with his spear which he was quick to correct and thrust again, keeping on the move as she tried to close the distance. Atop her speed she was also a very flexible individual it seemed, angling her body with great agility to avoid his attacks while able to get close and attempt a strike, which he warded off and countered with his yellow spear. He was also thankfully able to deter her with another swipe from his red spear.

As it was, however, he couldn't help but get the impression she was almost allowing him to press how he was, hardly even trying to push an offense like how she had before. Almost like she was studying his attacks.

He'd come to that conclusion too late when she suddenly fired a shot into an opening in his attack as he struck out with his yellow spear. He was forced to avoid it only to be met with another shot heading his direction that he also had to dodge by leaning away. When did she reload?

Knowing she was no doubt closing the distance, Lancer spun his body and swung with his red spear only to be surprised as he watched her holster her pistol and split her knife with the sound of shearing metal. The weapon pivoted at its tip and she used it to clamp down on the end of his spear, sliding in the dirt a few inches before she stopped the weapon's momentum and used it to yank him forward, he was tore off balance and just as suddenly he felt boots hitting his chest, hard.

He held on tight to his spear though and because of it they both dropped hard to the dirt like sacks of bricks. Already she was rolling and straddled his waist and bringing her weapons to bear but he spun his yellow spear in his hand and stabbed it at her. Using the hook on the tip of her blade she caught and redirected it but it allowed him to shift his weight and throw her off.

It ended in her favor though as she kicked his wrist and twisted her boot, his yellow spear flying from his grasp where it slid over to the nearby wall. They both rolled away from one another and came up facing each other in ready stances, Lancer with his red spear held in both hands pointed toward her while she had her arms crossed with her blades at the ready.

The knight smirked, "Not bad, I'd almost go so far as to say I'm enjoying myself." She merely tipped her head and he withheld a chortle. A woman of few words; he could respect that. Still, there was the pressing matter he'd begun, "What is this duty you keep speaking of though? Last night it was Caster yet at the same time it is Saber's friend. In what way are those two related to anything?"

Her posture loosened just a tad but she kept her stance, "Saber's companion has always been my primary focus from the moment I laid eyes on her, however there was a ceasefire until Caster was eliminated and thus he stood in the way." The wicked twin blades she held were brought to bear again, "That, and I don't particularly enjoy the thought of letting someone who takes pleasure in the destruction of young life to live another instant."

She was the one who began the assault this time, her hands a flurry of blades as she swung and slashed and stabbed. The attack was relentless and were it not for his own speed he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to keep up with blocking and deflecting blows with the body of his spear, rarely getting a strike of own in such as a sudden spin he used to deflect and then attack with. Spinning around her and pushing her away with the pommel of his spear, he spun with a wide swing to see her do likewise and hook his weapon, controlling it again for a few seconds before he countered it by pulling and pushing whilst making circular motions with it, disrupting her balance at the same time.

He gave her credit for being able to hold onto her knife at the very least but the advantage was once more in his favor, striking out with quick thrusts she could do little to counter. She leapt back again and he sprinted forward when he suddenly saw her hold her hand up in the air, a mace-looking object in her hand before she slammed it into the ground without warning. His eyes widened and he had but a split second to react as a line of lightning was just as suddenly racing toward him.

He spun away, feeling the static on his back as he just barely avoided the wall of electricity only to be suddenly slammed in the chest with the same tentacles she used to tear the grimoire from Caster's hands with. He thought he felt a rib break with the sheer force behind all of them hitting him at once. The strength of the blow sent him flying and he felt the air leave his lungs when his back hit the hard ground. He rolled back and came up on his knee with a groan, using his spear as a means of support for but a moment. He could only blink at the sight of her gaining upon him in flashes of gold dust, appearing for only brief instances before she vanished again. Timing the flashes as he stood, he made a swift swing the second she appeared only for her to slide under the blow holding a glove lined with skulls which she crushed in her hands. Crimson, howling skulls rushed at and slammed into him before he could properly react.

The skulls felt like they crashed into his very soul, making him feel like his very essence was sapped and it left him briefly disoriented before he suddenly felt himself falling. He blinked and there was a pressure on his chest, a cold tingling tickling at his throat not a second after. Finally getting control of his senses again, Lancer's eyes found Hunter's olive ones, her expression ever passive.

She was straddling his chest, in a fashion; one foot pressed hard to his upper arm while she balanced the rest of her weight on her other knee, her blade held millimeters over his throat and the barrel of her flintlock the same distance from the middle of his forehead. A double assurance, she certainly didn't fool around. It was in this position he also realized the blade must have some sort of magical property to it based on the tingling sensation he felt. Perhaps that was what had allowed her to knives to withstand breaking despite the force of his blows but he'd never know the enchantment unless she told him.

Of course he also realized she could easily just kill him here and now, but she hadn't. No, there was no reason nor advantage to. Saber was standing in the way of whatever duty was involved with killing the Servant's friend and to kill him would break Gae Buidhe's curse and return her to full strength. She clearly couldn't have that. He chuckled and gave a knowing smirk, "I yield," he stated smoothly and she nodded.

Before much could be done, a deeply concerned shout bounced off the walls surrounding them, "Lancer!" Eyebrows raising, Lancer turned with Hunter doing likewise to see a familiar figure standing on the edge of their makeshift arena.

"Mistress Sola-Ui?" standing and holstering her weapons, Hunter offered a gloved hand to him. He didn't realize just how much he needed it till he took it and was pulled easily to his feet by her even though his legs weren't cooperating properly with him. Whatever magic those skulls were made of was certainly some dark stuff, it certainly left him drained if anything and that was with his natural resistance to magic being a knight class.

 _So just who are you, Hunter_? He thought to himself, studying the woman's face and weapons but no name came to mind, not even their nature rang any possible bells. Alas, he was forced to suppress a sigh. Mayhap one day the truth would be gleaned, in the meantime though.

"Well fought. I will admit, did not expect so many sudden surprises up your sleeves."

"The honor is mine," she said giving a tip of her head. "You are no slouch yourself."

He chortled with a small grin, "Likewise, but I suppose neither of us would be here if that was the case," another tip. Lancer studied her features for a few seconds, noticing the small upturn on the corner of her lips that surprisingly changed the entire atmosphere of her character, the natural gloom seemingly nowhere to be found with the small smile. That in mind, the word tired was still an apt adjective to use to describe her, even the smile.

"Who is _she_? What was going on here?" Sola-Ui asked, approaching cautiously, circling around them to be closer to Lancer.

Lancer had a calm face as he lifted a brow to look to her, "This is Hunter, the eighth Servant and the one whom killed Caster last night," he stated simply and look to the Servant. "And we just had a friendly skirmish to settle a few things," he watched Hunter as the woman bowed to Sola-Ui and then looked back to him. "To the victor goes the spoils, you have my attention. It is an alliance you want is it not? What are your terms?"

"More a ceasefire. What are yours?"

Lancer had to consider that for several seconds. Truthfully the only thing still on his mind regarding this whole war was finishing his duel with the King of Knights and now possibly staying out of the way of this woman's 'duties' given what he'd seen this night and last.

"Alliance? What is she talking about Lancer?" Sola-Ui questioned quietly behind him but he put it aside for the moment.

The former was held at a higher importance to him though and thus, "Allow Saber and I to finish our duel, that would be my only request. However, you still have not said what this duty of yours is or for what reason it'd involve Saber's friend but...would you hurt her if you got your hands on her?"

What little smile there was upon her features slowly faded, "If I could easily explain what was at stake to all of you, I would, but it would be beyond comprehension without risking what you saw become of Caster last night." That achieved a frown on Lancer's face and he gave an offhanded glance to her gloved hand, thinking about how she had shattered to dust the already broken mind of the crazy Servant.

Is that what she did? Show the reason she needed to capture the woman, even inadvertently? He supposed it'd be best just to not question it for now, his will was his Master's and while he'd have preferred Kayneth to lend his thoughts on the matter he also didn't want to try to wake the man. Truth be told, nor did he want this woman near him. Sure he was giving her audience but given everything he'd heard her say and seen her do, he wasn't the most trusting of her. That was not to say he hadn't forgotten about Sola-Ui standing behind him, but he wasn't entirely certain he could trust her judgement with recent events either. It was certainly the predicament but he decided to simply keep Kayneth's best wishes at heart if possible.

"As for harming the Einzbern woman, I'd like to say I wouldn't have to, but…" she didn't need to finish. Lancer thought everything over and eventually sighed.

"And all you'd wish is for a is a ceasefire? No worry of a threat from myself? That's it?" he asked, shifting to lean a bit against his spear for support.

She gave a simple nod and returned her gaze to him, "Were it my choice, I wouldn't kill another person unless it absolutely necessary, but it is as I said, there is a great deal at stake here. More, in fact, than any supposed omnipotent wish. In fact, should you truly wish to gauge my intent in this war, know that while my Master and I seek the Grail, it is not to use it…"

Lancer studied the woman before him, looking into the tired eyes and just able to see the plea behind them, the emotions that her face did not show and made her words genuine. Her words were cryptic though and he didn't know why she continued to remain vague but was it so he would not call her crazy? Would leaving him in the dark truly be for the better so she could at least try to gain his trust? He'd admit to it having something of the adverse effect, but perhaps that was the reason for the plea, her no doubt knowing it was a risk to even glance the topic.

Again he sighed, "I will still have to decline, but you have my sympathies, Hunter," he stated simply and calmly, if with some pity. Hunter's shoulders visibly fell a touch but she was quick to recompose.

"I understand," she replied with an acknowledging bow, hands once more folded at her waist. He tensed as he saw one of her hands make a suggestive twitch to her holster but it grew lax after moment and he raised his eyes to hers, finding them pointed down to the ground and the shadow of a downturned expression hanging about her features. Her posture straightened once more and she focused on him again with her previous placidness, "Then best of luck in your endeavors, and may the best fighter win should next we or you and Saber meet, Lancer."

It was spoken softly and genuinely, but the message was clear, all bets were off on their next encounter. He nodded, "And to you, Hunter. I know what it means to hold duty so high in one's life and you have you at least have my regards. Perhaps we may yet come to a better understanding before the end of this war, but until then…"

Hunter tipped her head and bowed, and like that, she was gone. Lancer watched the purple dust fade and couldn't help his thoughts lingering on Hunter's words and what her intentions truly were. Seeking the Grail but not to use it? What could that mean?

"Lancer, would you care to explain what just happened?" Sola-Ui asked firmly, more of a command than a question.

The Servant sighed and turned to face her a bit more, "As you wish, Mistress Sola-Ui, but give me a moment to make sense of it and recover myself."

From there her tone changed to more of a caring one, her voice growing gentler as she asked if he was alright and tried to help him as he limped back to the shadows of the buildings, using his spear for support. He was somewhat ashamed to say he didn't pay her much mind, thinking more about his encounter with Hunter and what the next may be like.

* * *

Garren awoke with a start, breathing heavily with sweat on his brow. Allowing his senses to return to him and to simply calm down a little, he remained lying in bed for a few minutes, feeling his heart gradually slow before he could at last breathe calmly. Swallowing and staring up at the ceiling, he tried to make sense of what his dreams had been filled with that night, no doubt another vision of Hunter's past life.

For some reason though, as compared to the last time he experienced it, this one was difficult to remember. He remembered her and another man. She called out his name…" _Arthur!"_ Yes, that was it. The man had paused what he was doing and had turned, but both him and the scenery he had trouble recalling, though he knew the latter was dark. He remembered a mask, not its features, but she was focused hard on his face only to see it obscured by it and he supposed that was why he remembered it.

Between them their tones were much different, Reyven's filled with anger, a rage he felt had been there for so long. However, while her tone did not convey it, there was a deep sorrow underneath it, a love she sometimes did not want to acknowledge but could not forget. Did not _want_ to forget?

The man's tone was different though, smooth, friendly, calm, almost what he could describe as melancholy. A sad nostalgia perhaps? Their conversation was lost on him, but it went on for a while, Reyven's sorrow building before she drowned it with her anger, challenging him, calling him out on his misdeeds? There was a sad acceptance to what he'd said, but still he drew a weapon, a long curved blade which he slammed into something on his back and pulled out to reveal a large scythe. She prepared her Blade of Mercy and they fought.

So long did they clash, both of them fighting with skill and styles he'd never seen, every motion calculated, every action deadly and precise. They were two forces so equally matched that when a hit was scored by one it was always a trade. However Reyven hesitated several times, a reluctance she felt a sad anger toward in itself. She'd envisioned this moment for years, why now was she hesitating? Why couldn't she just make him pay for what he'd done to her and so many others.

They fought and fought, never seeming to grow tired outside of the injuries they sustained. And then it ended, just like that. So suddenly Reyven was taken by surprise and her emotions were going wild, sorrow and regret eventually filling her as she dropped to her knees with the man in her arms. He'd allowed himself to lose and every uncertain thought she had, every word she'd heard from people who spoke good of him, every memory of their times together slammed into her and with it had come the tears.

" _I'm sorry"_ she said over and over, even as he spoke soft words to her: of forgiveness, of justification, of love. And just as suddenly as he had disappeared years ago, he slipped away in her arms. She thought he'd come back, but he didn't. He'd said it though, " _No more dreams"_. Garren didn't know what it meant, but he knew she held him close and wept.

" _Arthur, please!"_

He blinked as her cry echoed in his mind and he took a deep breath, searching for his glasses on his nightstand before putting them on and swinging his feet out from under the covers. Hunching over and rubbing his eyes, Garren stretched a bit then sat with his chin in his hand, thinking it all over before turning to look out his open door down the hall, seeing the light was on at the end of it.

Sighing and standing, Garren got himself changed and looked at himself in the mirror, rubbing his jawline and grumbling about needing to shave soon. With that though he headed for the kitchen and ran a hand through his hair in the hall, remembering the news of Assassin's death last night as he turned the corner but didn't see Reyven anywhere save for a book on the table.

Unexpected, but not too much so. Turning, Garren looked out the window to see the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. Remembering her words from the previous morning, he walked through his home until he found an open window, the one he'd seen her use once to climb up onto the roof using given its close access. He approached it and leaned out some, deciding on whether he should call out or climb up himself when he heard her.

She was singing, it was a slow and peaceful song he didn't immediately recognize, it almost sounded like a lullaby, humming when there were no words. Garren was looking at the edge of the roof, too focused on the sound of her voice singing so softly and gently. He eventually decided against doing anything to get her attention, instead sitting in the open window and listening to her. It sounded somewhat familiar to him, like something he'd heard when he was young, from his mother or in his dreams he could not recall, but there was just something about it that told him he knew what the next line would be, the next note.

Her voice was also simply soothing, he rested his head against the edge of the window and after a minute looked out to the rising sun, filled with an inner peace by it all. If he was honest with himself...it was beautiful. The voice that sung almost paralleled with the sight before him and it was hard not to picture her singing it while the song graced his ears, closing his eyes to listen to it. As she sang though, her voice faltered, as though she was struggling to keep it together.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the edge of the roof, hearing her singing slowly degrade into quiet crying. In the window he sat, conflicted. Should he go up and comfort her? Would she accept it? Perhaps it'd be better to leave her, she was so independent he couldn't see her as appreciating him seeing her in a moment of weakness. His gaze fell and he saw the sun almost halfway up on the horizon, just beginning to sting his eyes as it filled the world with its light.

Glancing up once more to the edge of the roof, he quietly slid off the window and made his way back to the kitchen, but decided to head back to his room. He passed the kitchen and looked at the book on the table, seeing it was still one of those Lovecraft books she had been getting into. He wondered what it was about them she was so interested in, but she seemed enamored about them enough and he chose not to question it too much since it was likely just a pastime that intrigued her.

He climbed into bed and pulled his covers back over himself, taking off and folding his glasses to set them back on the nightstand where they had been and simply sat staring at the ceiling silently. He couldn't quite find the ability to close his eyes but he supposed he wouldn't need to unless he heard her coming.

There was a part of him that questioned himself as to why he'd go to such lengths to ensure she didn't think he'd caught her at a weak moment and it took him what felt like a while to come up with an answer. Despite some of their disagreements, the things she had done, had said, and had said she'd done, he still respected her. And because of that, whether it was a facade or not, she always seemed to keep a placid and collected air to the point it could almost be called indifference at times. To find her expressing herself by singing and not long after be there when she fell to tears for a reason he still didn't know, especially while having these dreams she likely didn't know of…

Well, he supposed he just respected her enough to let her think she could have those moments in private as it was clear she didn't want the world to see what she looked like deep down. Maybe because he also knew what it felt like to always look strong to hide the fact that you feel the opposite. Whatever it was, he lay still in his bed for a long time, or at least it felt that way, while he waited.

He wasn't sure exactly what he was waiting for, but knew it'd be some sign that she back inside, and maybe even then he'd give it a minute or two. Time passed but eventually he heard and smelled something cooking and decided he'd get up for that, partly because it made his stomach begin to ache.

Taking his time getting out of bed, as well as getting dressed, Garren thought about how everything had went up this point, between them more than any of the events of the war. Despite all she'd said, all he'd seen in his dreams, she still felt like a mystery. Perhaps that was just his inner thirst for knowledge that had been a reason he pursued teaching. Or maybe it was that he'd been given all these clues, all this information, yet it still was vague and left him wanting more, to know the answers straight.

He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. If the time would come, then it would, he'd just have to hold out hope in the meantime. Otherwise, they had plans to make and other things to worry about.

* * *

Reyven sat on the roof of Garren's home once again, a book in her hand and her headphones in her ears while the sun sank below the horizon behind her. The day could be summed up in a single word: uneventful. Despite how well she had been able to track Rider and Waver the night prior, today she couldn't get quite as far. The trail was weaker than it had been on all the other occasions, still present, yes, but it was as if so much mana had been spent by one of them, likely Rider, that it made it considerably harder to trace. Given what Garren had told her about Assassin having been eliminated though, even if he didn't know the method, then it was reasonable to deduce Rider had been the cause.

It had been somewhat concerning news though, if Assassin was officially eliminated that meant that all the...copies had been killed as well and it took actively and intentionally putting them all into action for such a thing to happen. Truly the reason for doing so was lost on her but given how Assassin's Master so willingly tossed his Servant's life about it likely wasn't without thought and she couldn't help but be suspicious. Garren had put forth the idea it had been to draw out some sort of action from Rider since to their knowledge he'd been passive up to this point and even were that the case they didn't know what this power to eliminate all the Assassin's consisted of.

Reyven sighed and glanced back at the sun, seeing it didn't have much time left but it was still enough light for her to use. She did eventually locate where she thought the duo would be holed up but since they were still present there, she decided it best to simply leave a message as to a willingness to meet and how to contact her should they agree. It was the most she could hope for for the moment since they didn't have much of a plan aside from infiltrate the Einzbern castle directly to see if they were still present and see what could be done if so. And given how little there was to go off of, she figured perhaps waiting for Lancer and Saber to finish their duel would be the wisest option.

It'd mean waiting for another servant to be eliminated and she didn't entirely like that idea either, but their choices were limited and their time was running short, mistakes were not an option and so a careful approach was the best.

In their downtime though, Reyven was...intrigued, to say the least, about what she found when she read stories by this H.P. Lovecraft. While mostly consisting of thought provoking tales of horror, which were well written but she'd seen so many horrible things with her own two eyes, words on a page could do little to affect her. However it was several stories of his whose descriptions were too familiar for comfort, whose words brought about memories best left buried.

He even included words such as Eldritch and Old Ones which were exactly what were used in her time. He wrote that these Old One's way of speech was formless, without shape, much like the ways of the Great Ones of her time whose words were only formed into archaic runes by the runesmith Caryll and could be ingrained into one's mind to feel a bit of that power.

No, it was too similar to be a coincidence. Had his mind been touched by the Great Ones? But how? Did hunts go on longer than she had thought? Secret ones not even the most obscure of organizations knew of? She hoped that was not the case. It SHOULD not have been the case. Not once she-

Suddenly Reyven screamed in great piercing pain and clutched at her head, her book falling out of her hands to slide and get stopped by the gutter. She curled into a ball and bit at her knee to try and stifle her screams as best she could.

 _No!_

She thought and pounded her fist on the tiles of the roof, almost breaking a hole through it while her other, still gauntleted one, carved lines in them as her hand clenched desperately.

 _I thought we had more time!_

"Reyven!" she heard a familiar voice call out, "Reyven, what's wrong?"

The Hunter took deep breaths and when she opened her eyes and turned her head she saw a grey mass of bubbling, frothing liquid beside her hand. Pulling themselves out from the liquid came four grotesque, pale creatures all wearing various hats, one even an upside pot, and all of them put their small hands upon her arm, willing her to stand.

"Reyven?" Garren called, more concerned this time. Other messengers began to appear around her, some touching her hat or arms, all of them watching and waiting. It made her grow a sad smile, so see some familiar faces after all this time and see they were still there for her as much as they always had been.

Taking a deep breath she was able to sit back on her legs with closed eyes, calming her mind and body and preparing herself. When she opened her eyes once more, her features ever placid, she looked up at the blood red moon above, the sky around it beginning to change but not very far, as though trying to exercise what power it could but it was not enough.

"Prepare the car, Master, we have a long night ahead of us."

* * *

Garren sat in the passenger seat, clutching onto the handhold above his head with a white-knuckle grip as Reyven drove at high speeds through the empty streets. He'd never seen the city this quiet...though that wasn't quite the right term. No, it was far from quiet, on every corner he could hear wailing and screaming, as if everyone together was suffering some immeasurable pain.

She had told him to stay and then threatened him when he said he would not, but he had remained firm. He would not abandon her this time. He had seen her falter at those final words and her head had fallen.

"Please…" she had asked, her shoulders slumped and shaking, her voice almost inaudible but desperate. Something about it had been more than just for his own protection, or at least he saw it that way, like she would lose something if he did, but even then he'd still told her no. She'd climbed in wordlessly after that and he followed after her before she could start and go. She still hadn't looked at him or said a word since then even when he asked for her to tell him what was going on.

There was a look in her eyes though, not a tired one, not a still one, or even a contempt one. No, what she held in her eyes was a….determination is the best way he felt he could call it. Her gaze was hard and focused on the road ahead and there was a certain air to her that made him feel nothing could get in the way of her now, not even him if he truly tried. He looked back up to the sky above at the crimson moon hanging ominously close, brows furrowing as he saw the sky was now seemed consumed by the odd orange and purple he'd seen at a distance.

He wondered if that had happened when they crossed what had felt like a barrier, when the screaming had first reached his ears.

The car suddenly screeched to a halt and Garren had to brace himself back to stop his head from slamming into the dash. Having to catch his breath for a moment at that, Reyven spoke to him, looking intently out the window.

"Stay. In. The car," she told him and stepped out, closing the door behind her while he simply watched her walk forward in front of the car, not sure what to do.

The Hunter pulled out her flintlock and held her right hand open at her side, a cane rising from the ground out of a mass of bubbling grey liquid. It held itself straight and reached just the right height to be grabbed as she passed it, the mass bubbling away. She was staring with a clenched jaw up at the moon, stopping in the middle of the street, hands gripping her weapons tightly in anticipation.

Suddenly, a massive creature just appeared gripping a building just barely taller than it was. It had six lengthy arms each incredibly long and skinny, its torso wide at the top but quickly thinned toward the hips to proportionally small stubby legs. It dropped off the building and slammed to the ground, shaking the earth and raising its porous head, tentacles dangling at its base, inches from where Reyven stood.

 _ ***INHERITOR….***_

* * *

AN: Sorry for the longer wait by comparison to the other chapters. I've been so busy you wouldn't believe. Was out of town two weekends in a row twice alone and given that's usually the time I have to type these...yeah. Will also admit, have been a bit perturbed too. Maybe I'm just late to the party and everyone who might have been interested are no longer, or the first chapter leaves a sour taste, or it's really just not a good story, but the seemingly small reaction compared to the others at times feels, if selfishly, troubling. Also recently realized that I had been sharing the title with another story that was here and I guess that might not have helped either. But really it comes down to depression and self-worth. I know it's not an excuse but, well I have worked hard for the story but while I'm passionate for it there also doesn't seem to be a lot of reception to it, especially last chapter, and it can cause me to falter a little. Think of it as, though the ideas flow, the inspiration and motivation does not.

But, those are my own issues and you guys deserve better than for me to go on about them, I just can't help but express them somehow to someone who'd understand what I'm talking about is all. I promise I still plan to try and finish this though, and with a bit more free time with winter break now that finals and everything is done, hopefully I'll be able to make some time and space to get down ideas and chapters. All that aside, I'd still like to give the mandatory thank you, for reading and coming this far and I hope that the chapter was to all of your liking. I appreciate you all sticking with me despite everything and as much as I tell myself I'm not as good as the others, writing for those that do care for this story is what matters and I'm glad to do so for every one of you.

Should you have any questions, recommendations, criticisms, or what have you, please feel free to leave a review or message me, the story can only improve with them but if not I still appreciate you coming this far and showing interest. I'd also like to take a moment to address Thaqif for their question as I don't have many means to reply, but: sadly I haven't seen Fairy Tale myself so I'm not entirely certain how well suited I'd be for such a thing, but I can always give it a watch to see how it all goes. Thank you for asking though, haven't ever really gotten questions such as that but I'm glad for the personal interest. Thank you all again and happy holidays for those that celebrate around these times should I not update in the coming week or so, otherwise I still wish for the best for those of you that might not and hope to see you all again.


	7. The Blood Moon Rises

Kiritsugu took a long drag on his cigarette in the darkened room, only the dull light of a solitary lamp illuminated the hotel room. Pulling the cigarette from between his lips, the mercenary Master released the smoke into the air, eyes half-lidded from exhaustion and being lost in thought.

This war...he'd known they were supposed to be bloody, he'd known that there were risks, but never before could he have imagined things would get this out of hand. From the very first day things had begun this war became something never seen before with the summoning of an eighth Servant whilst another one appeared to have 'died' only to later be found to have many forms.

Then that day at the docks when all Servants were revealed except Caster, who later showed himself to Saber. Never could he have imagined so many supremely powerful Servants could be summoned in a single War and yet the proof was there to behold. On top of that, Saber was injured and Hunter revealed both herself as well as the threat she presented; first in being able to eliminate Assassin and then go toe to toe with Saber.

She only served to complicate things further, expressing her goal, or 'duty' as she called it, to kill Irisviel. For what reason or how she knew she wasn't Saber's Master either he could only guess. At least he had learned several things about her even if he and Maiya had to have been revealed to her in order to try and fix the situation. She'd do whatever it took to accomplish her goal but was still restrained by some sense of morale otherwise she would have bee-lined Irisviel immediately.

They had learned the name and properties of her main weapon and even if they still couldn't identify her using the information they could use it to prepare for the future. He also had yet to exactly place where Hunter fit into all of this. She had speed like Lancer, wielded a knife like an Assassin, and had a gun at the same time which she used with the proficiency of an Archer, one that hit excessively hard and whose bullets could not be recovered. She could mask her power level to seem weaker than she was was something else he'd come to a conclusion she could do as well. While she seemed like an average Servant most of the time she could go toe-to-toe with Saber and he could feel something far more powerful when she used that roar of hers and expended some mana. She was a wild card and he didn't have anything concrete enough for his liking.

Then after that they learned what Caster and his Master were doing and it not only caused complications with Saber due to the involvement of the children but the madman also thought she was his Joan of Arc. That whole night was a mess in its own right as well but in the end it turned in their favor, even if he almost lost Maiya and Irisviel to that...he truthfully didn't even know the right term to describe Kirei Kotomine with. He was thankful for planning ahead and putting Avalon in Irisviel; he could only have wondered what might have happened considering Hunter had been there at the end as well. He'd wounded Kayneth Archibald to the point if he hadn't outright killed the man then at the very least he'd likely never cast any magic ever again.

He'd consider it a higher plus but sadly due to him sharing the binding with his fiance so she supported the mana to Lancer, he was still in play for now. Still, it'd been a worthwhile blow. On top of that, Lancer, Saber, and Hunter managed to deal with Caster and though Hunter got the final blow, they had learned a great deal from what Saber recalled to them.

She turned Caster's own magic against him and had spells as well as trinkets of her own in the form of that roar that was able to tear Saber off her feet, the molotovs she used when she first appeared, and the odd 'tentacle summoning' the knight described which she used to take the grimoire from Caster. What intrigued and worried him so was how volatile the woman was, having such a range wide of combat and abilities as well as weapons if Saber's description of the cane whip type weapon the woman used was any indication. She seemed to specialize in control; able to direct the flow of combat in her favor or adjust to the situation itslef. But it was odd for a single Heroic Spirit to have so many things at their disposal as well...

They did learn she was older than Caster though, enough so that her magics-or at least ones she was familiar with-could be altered as she described and adapted to what Caster used. But...if that was the case how did she have a flintlock? It raised many questions and made identifying her all the more difficult a task as she didn't seem to fit in _anywhere_. She also had done something to apparently shatter the mind of Caster or at least put him under her control with a single touch of her bare hand so they'd have to look out for that if the gloves ever literally came off.

Then, just the night previous, Rider came to the castle and had a banquet with Saber and Archer. They had discussed kingship with one another with Saber ultimately falling out of favor of the two other kings. As well, every Assassin made an appearance later into said banquet to ambush them only to be eliminated at the hands of Rider's noble phantasm: a reality marble. Of all the things they'd be up against. He didn't know what else he might have expected from someone deemed the King of Conquerors, but it was still a threat. Assassin was out for good now, though to risk every Assassin to draw that noble phantasm out...he couldn't even think about what was going on behind the scenes.

All that together though and it made for one hell of a mess and in the center of almost every event was either Hunter or Kirei Kotomine. That woman was on her mind just as much as Kirei for while she had said her 'duty' was Irisviel, her intentions were just as much a mystery. Somehow she'd also managed to hide her Master even when they had gone to claim their command seal. His instincts were telling him, screaming to him, that there was something much more to her and it was because of this he didn't know whether to make her the number one priority or to watch.

He was just...so conflicted. He knew it was Irisviel's task to die so the Grail might be summoned, but he still wished to keep her safe and protect her and he didn't know how much longer he could do that. He felt helpless before everything taking place and as much as he tried to be detached so the reality would not hurt...it was not as simple as he wanted it to be.

The mercenary sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, wondering what it all could mean and how they could even begin to plan ahead for this sort of thing. At the very least they'd managed to move Irisviel and Saber to another location, hopefully that'll make it harder to be targeted at least for the moment. He could only hope anyway…

Kiritsugu was about to take another drag on his cigarette when he felt something a sudden piercing sensation in his skull and winced, rubbing on his temple and wondering what could have caused such a thing.

The door suddenly burst open, "Kiritsugu!" Maiya exclaimed and the mercenary looked over to see the woman looked abnormally more panicked than normal.

His brow furrowed and he was still somewhat dazed by the sudden pang, "What is it Maiya?"

"Look for yourself," the woman walked over to the curtain shielded windows and pulled them aside to reveal the blood red moon hanging in the sky over the city. Its very presence seemed to taint the sky as a purple, splotchy pollution of some sort stretched slowly from its place in the sky.

Kiritsugu stood slowly with a stunned expression, but that lasted only briefly as his expression hardened once more and he approached the window. He stared out to the glowing moon, something about it sending an unholy disturbance across his very mind and for a moment he felt something unnatural try to draw him closer but he blinked and shook his head, looking to Maiya. "Maiya, get your things," his voice was cold, but calm and he looked back out over the city, only wondering what sorts of horrors could be going on and questioning himself as to why he thought so.

"We have a great deal to prepare for."

* * *

Saber grit her teeth and gripped her weapon tighter as she ran through the streets, haunted by distant screams. She did her best to keep her gaze off the abnormal sky above her and how just being under it filled her very being with agonizing dread. The only respite she felt was knowing she'd requested Irisviel to keep as far away from it as she could.

Questions and grim thoughts ran through her mind even as she did her best to control them. What could have caused such a thing? It appeared the point of origin was the moon itself, seemingly hanging oh so low and close in the sky, but surely there was something behind all of this? How could they have done it if so?

Strangely...dreadfully, for every question her mind posed, something….something wrong and inaudible whispered the answer. It was as though she knew the answer all along and it was horribly frustrating and...terrifying, as though to always know the answer but never clearly. Like it was there all along but simply reminded to her by some outside force slipping them into her mind.

A heart-wrenching wail from not far away broke her from her thoughts and she grit her teeth tighter, scaling a building that proved itself an obstacle in her path only to be surprised by what she saw at the top. The knight landed and looked up only to blink, both Lancer and Rider, in his chariot with a hand raised thoughtfully to his chin, turned and looked at her with curious brows raised.

"Oh, Saber, you've decided to join us," Rider greeted inquisitively.

"Wha- Saber?" the familiar voice of Rider's Master piped up and the boy leaned over to see the blonde woman straighten with a serious look at her fellow Servants.

"Rider? Lancer? What is going on?"

"We've been trying to figure that out for ourselves. Take a look for yourself," Lancer offered with a gesture of his head to the street below.

Though cautious about the situation, with a brow to show it, Saber nevertheless approached the ledge of the roof and when she got a mere glimpse of what stood in the streets below her eyes widened and she almost had to take a step back in shock. There were many words to describe the thing which was standing hunched over several hundred meters away. Abnormal, terrifying, unholy, awesome, but also _powerful_.

Whatever the thing was, and Saber took a few more hesitant steps closer to the edge to get a better look at it, almost completely forgetting about her companions, it was enormous. The Knight was hesitant to say anything, a primal, instinctual inner fear telling her to run now while she could and it took a great deal to reign in the urge to flee. After a few seconds she managed to bury it, but the longer she looked the more her brain began to ache and indistinguishable but also terrifying whispers hovered at the edge of her conscience mind.

At last she flinched and tore her eyes off the thing, gripping her forehead as beads of sweat began to form.

"You have felt it too then?" Saber looked up to see Rider and Lancer watching her, the former having been the one to address her whilst his Master remained hidden by the chariot. No doubt keeping his eyes as far away from the thing as he could. She could not blame him. If it was anything magical to cause such a thing, for it to affect her so strongly she could only imagine what it'd do to a mortal mind like his.

She did not need to give an answer it would seem though, for Rider sighed deeply and looked upon the thing though she could see the tension in him as he did so. "Neither of us can explain it for ourselves. To think I fear no man or beast, such things I thought long since behind me especially now reincarnated as a Heroic Spirit, but it pains my very core to look upon such a hideous abnormality. Though I doubt its appearance is the reason for this feeling. It is truly an annoyance if anything. I almost considered requesting my Master stay behind for this particular encounter, but what better way to make a man than to face even your greatest fears?" He released a hearty laugh and Saber heard the boy grumble something, still out of sight.

Lancer smirked, clearly keeping his eyes off of whatever it was down below. "It's an oddity indeed, I'm especially not a fan of the headaches whenever I look at it," Saber noticed that he rubbed at his ear and wondered if he too heard the whispers. The Servant released a sigh and glanced down below with a small frown, "But it seems we aren't the only ones who made a hurry to get here."

Saber furrowed her brow and studied the streets around the thing in search of whoever would dare be on ground level with such a creature, only for her eyes to fall upon who was standing right in front of it, gazing up defiantly at it, "Hunter?"

Rider grunted with a nod, "She was here before we were just as she is now. I must say, I wasn't sure what to make of everything I'd been hearing about her but for my first time laying eyes upon her I must admit to being impressed. I expected her to a bit taller at the very least," Saber turned to him with a quizzical look only to see he had a genuine look of interest on his face as he seemed to study her. "Of course, to stand before such a thing is commendable in its own right as well but I will withhold too many praises until I see her in action," a small grin formed on his lips at the prospect.

Saber merely had a frown adorning her own features and chose to remain quiet, glancing to Lancer to see him spare her a flick of his eyes before returning them to the street, abstaining from comment as well. Not entirely sure what to make of the situation, she was about to look back down as well when a...sound resonated against her being. Whatever it was, for it was no true sound as it wasted no time with her ears and simply infiltrated and filled her mind, it caused Saber to wince.

She did not know how to describe it, for it _felt_ like words, at least that was what she told herself, but they were formless and beyond comprehension. It was like a hollow echoing with tones which were punctuated by inhuman ringing and resonance. As her eyes fell upon the creature she saw it grow animated. It shifted around Hunter as though to study the woman from every angle, some of its hands moving as though in tense conversation.

Saber looked to her companions just before the sound stopped to see Rider maintained his composure but had an eye squeezed shut meanwhile Lancer had both his eyes closed and gripped his spear tightly. At last it relented and Saber breathed a sigh of relief before looking back down to Hunter to see the woman apparently conversing back, though her mouth made no words. As Saber blinked, a gasp left her and she quickly blinked several more times as though to try and recreate what she had seen. For just before her eyes had shut, she had seen...something else standing where Hunter was, though she was not sure if she had words to describe the vision nor if it was true for it was just as quickly gone as it had appeared.

"So you see it as well?" Rider asked with a serious tone, watching her from the corner of his eye.

Saber blinked again, "See what?" surely it had been a trick of her mind? Caused by the creature or whatever was causing the whispers in the back of her mind every time she looked to it.

"I believe you know what I refer to," Saber frowned nervously and glanced back down, the unholy sound filling her mind once more but it was more bearable this time. "It would almost seem as though she is conversing with it as well, though of what I cannot know," the powerful Servant was quiet for a moment before releasing a thoughtful hum. "Hrm...I believe there's more to our Hunter friend than she is letting on."

"So everyone keeps telling me…" Saber muttered and watched the scene unfolding below her. _Just who are you Hunter…?_

The creature began to have a more threatening stance. Elongated digits clawed marks in the concrete as it gripped it tighter, its posture rising and fanning out as though to bear down more upon the woman before it, and its hand motions grew more exaggerated and seemingly angry. Saber had the feeling she knew where this might be going and though she did not know what Hunter was speaking to it about, Saber had the feeling she knew it was not going to end well even if her features remained hard.

"Whatever they may be discussing, I hope Hunter knows what she is doing," Lancer finally quipped, "Because I'd rather us not attempt to deal with that thing in the middle of the city."

"A valid concern," Rider replied thoughtfully, seemingly quite engrossed in the matter unfolding below him, "I suppose we will have to trust in her diplomacy skills." At that queue, the creature leaned in close to Hunter before slamming two of its hands down on either side of her and then rearing back with a hand posed for a backhand. Hunter whipped her cane to the side before making a wide arc to slash right at the thing's misshapen porous head. It released an earth-shaking roar that left Saber's ears ringing and she looked down to see the woman dashing in between its arms and legs slashing at it with all the tenacity she had. Though it spared her no wasted energy, swiping and smashing in a fit of ferocity and causing a mass of wreckage in its wake.

"Uhp, it seems I may have spoke too soon."

Saber grit her teeth, "Come, we must lure the creature away from the heart of the city!" With that she lept off the edge of the building to go join Hunter. Rider and Lancer glanced between each other and the former shrugged.

"Th-there's a large park to the south, perhaps we can draw it there at least for now?" Waver offered shakily from in the chariot, not entirely sure if this was the best place for him to be right now if things got too serious.

Rider nodded and grabbed the reigns, giving them a hard flick for the mighty oxen to bellow and begin to move. "Lancer! Inform the ladies of this plan, perhaps we can get Hunter to lead it there if this thing is after her!" The Knight gave a swift nod before jumping down to join his fellow Servants. Rider grinned wide and drew his sword, "Come boy! Let us see what this beast can do!" Waver groaned and gripped the chariot tightly as they circled around and down toward the thing whilst his Servant bellowed a warcry.

He was certain if he wasn't dead by the end of this war the stress alone would no doubt put him in an early grave.

* * *

 _ ***INHERITOR….***_

Reyven stood before the Amygdala with a stern face and a tight grip upon her threaded cane, knowing full well this would not end well. _***What are you doing here upon this plane? You do not belong and it is not your place to intervene within this trial.***_

It shifted back and forth around her, growling at her claim, _***SAYS THE ONE WHO IMPLANTS THEMSELVES FORCEFULLY INTO IT. YOU SYMPATHIZE TOO MUCH WITH THESE PESTS, INHERITOR OF THE MOON, SUCH THAT YOU PLACE THEM THEM OVER YOUR OWN KIN. BUT SUCH PETTINESS IS TO BE EXPECTED OF ONE WHO SIMPLY ASCENDED TO THEIR POWER RATHER THAN BEING BORN WITH THE UNDERSTANDING AND KNOWLEDGE.***_ Reyven furrowed her brow and felt her jaw tighten but remained still as it continued.

 _ ***THESE MORTALS PLAY BLINDLY WITH POWERS SO FAR BEYOND THEIR COMPREHENSION THEY TEAR REALITY AND THE VERY COSMOS ASUNDER IN THEIR PETTY SELFISH PLIGHT. WITH EVERY ONE OF THESE 'WARS' YOUR GRASP UPON YOUR ENTRAPPING DREAM WANES AND WITH IT YOUR HOLD UPON US. IS THAT WHY YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO TAKE PART IN THIS SQUABBLE? DEMEAN YOURSELF SO AS TO BRING YOURSELF BACK DOWN TO THEIR LEVEL? SUCH ARROGANCE IS NOT WORTHY OF ONE WHO WIELDS THE POWER YOU DO!***_

Reyven could tell it was growing more agitated but she did not care, already knowing what the outcome would be. It knew very well the reason for her doing what she had and she knew it was not here with good intentions, but it should not be here so soon and for it to be alone, while still worrying, must mean something unto itself. The matter would be difficult in this state, but it was not the first time she had put one of them in their place.

 _ ***BUT NO MATTER, FOR I HAVE BROKEN FREE AS A MESSENGER AND A HARBINGER, FOR WITH THE CORRUPTION OF THIS 'GRAIL' WHEN THE LAST OF THESE FALSE HEROES FALLS WE WILL ONCE MORE HOLD POWER NOT ONLY IN THIS ONE CITY, BUT THE WHOLE PLANE THIS WORLD RESIDES!***_

Her eyes grew wide before her features hardened once more and she took a stance, bracing herself as its hands slammed and shook the ground on either side of her. She had not believed things had gotten that out of control. She had thought a brief intervention would at the very least meant if she failed she could try to contain things once more even if the worry of a greater threat had hung about the back of her mind. As it stood though, she had not expected things to wane as much as they had in her abscence. It was all or nothing now and the stakes were too great to let a single chance pass them by.

 _ ***I CAME HERE NOT TO DESTROY THEM, BUT TO DESTROY YOU! DIE FALSE KIN!***_ It reared its hand back to swipe at her but she whipped her threaded cane into its secondary form and slashed at its 'face', earning a roar of defiance. She used the temporary hesitation to wrap the bladed thread around one of the tentacles upon its face and pull herself out of the way as it swiped at where she stood, carving a deep trench in the street and causing a sizable crater in the building it collided with.

Reyven landed with a roll and set to work keeping underneath it as it struggled about on its stumpy legs trying to crush her underneath it with foot and claw. Its actions were swift and strong, causing craters and slashes in the buildings and street around it, throwing cars and kicking up rubble with every swipe and stomp.

As she set about agitating it to make it clumsy, for this street was no place to be fighting it as it bumped into walls buildings and street posts, she heard a feminine battle cry and watched as Saber leaped and swung powerful strokes at the creature. It made sounds of protest as her blade hit it hard enough to beat a hand out of the way and strike its face with sizeable force.

 _ ***PETTY WORM!***_ It made to swipe at her but Reyven wrapped her cane around its wrist and yanked hard enough to keep the hand down only for another of its six hands to come reaching for her. Dashing out of the way, the hand flattened a postbox against the building behind it before throwing it and rubble her way in retaliation. She was struck by some of the smaller pieces but managed to avoid the large and more dangerous chunks.

It roared furiously again and now tried to fend off both her and Saber, the latter of which proving herself more of a threat even if she still could not even break its thick hide. Reyven grit her teeth in frustration, knowing they wouldn't make much progress even with the help of the other Servants but also knowing they had to keep trying something.

A flash of red, yellow, and green darted between them up the beast's middle and struck a great multitude of swipes and strikes going up its legs and hunched body before hitting its face hard a great many times. It staggered back and bumped into another building before roaring again and swiping its arms furiously all around it. All three Servants were pushed back, Reyven catching a backhand which sent her flying and skipping off a building but she stuck the landing with a roll and came up on her knee beside Lancer standing with his spears at the ready and Saber sliding back with the force of a blocked blow.

The Amygdala shook its head to clear its daze and get its bearings straight, angrily pounding two fists into the building beside it. "Saber, Hunter," Lancer began without taking his eyes off of it, "We must lure it south, away from the populace so we cause as little damage as possible."

"Aye!"

"Agreed…" Reyven panted out before catching her breath, hearing a warcry above them. Rider came flying in as it focused in upon them once more only to be struck hard and sent reeling by a passing strike from Rider. She turned to her fellow Servants, "It wants me, I will lead it away, just be ready when I get there…" Lancer and Saber nodded before turning to see it almost swipe Rider out of the air.

"Let us be off before it knocks Rider out of the sky," Lancer quipped before disappearing in a flash, swiftly striking the Amygdala to draw its attention to him before he sprinted back past where Reyven stood at the ready, Saber following quickly behind.

Its gaze fell upon her and it slammed its hands onto the ground again before it tore off, barreling toward her clumsily. She watched and waited before her eyes widened as she remembered Garren. "Master!" she spun and shouted before she sprinted back to the car, seeing his eyes were wide with terror and awe. She ran up to the door and threw it open, Garren blinked several times in surprised.

"R-Re-" he began stumbling out but she silenced him and ripped him out of the car and hefted him in her arms before sprinting down the street, hearing her massive enemy behind her in hot pursuit.

She did not need to tell him to hold on tight as she sprinted with all her might, making a turn down a street and hearing a moment later as her foe struggled to slow and crashed into another building before taking off again.

"Do not look back!" she told him and felt him grip her tighter.

"Duck!"

Reyven rolled with him in her arms, feeling the air rush above them and as she staggered back up out of the roll already running again, she watched as a crumpled car smashed down the street in front of them. Gritting her teeth, she could feel it bearing down on them and quickly turned into an alley, bumping into the wall with her shoulder with her momentum and hearing its clawed hand tear apart the corner as it tried to slow itself using it.

She came out on another street and continued running, not sure how far south she was supposed to lead it but figuring she'd know when she got there. Hearing a sound above them, Reyven looked behind them and her eyes widened. The creature was running along the rooftops, crossing between them to close the distance quickly.

Running down alleys would no longer prove useful it would seem. Not wasting another moment, she returned her eyes forward and made another turn, eyes spotting a sign referring to a park pointing in the direction she was running. It'd have to do.

Garren suddenly began to scream and she glanced back to see a misshapen, six-fingered hand reaching for them, feet away, before lightning struck it from above causing it to roar in pain and anger. It paused to swipe at a chariot flying through the sky but seeing the distance Reyven was making reared its head back, a multitude of eyes popping out from its porous head.

Knowing exactly what it was trying to do, Reyven quickly looked around before diving into another alley, knowing it was her only option as a beam of light tore down the street, closely followed by jarring explosions. She charged through several trash cans, sending their contents scattering, and came out looking at an open green park.

"We're in the open!" Garren shouted and the pounding behind her let her know the Amygdala was already upon them. She had to make a split second decision then, to run for the cover of the buildings and put them closer within its reach, or continue forward for the woods and hope to avoid the beams.

Gritting her teeth, Reyven sprinted for the treeline, hoping the other Servants were waiting for them. She could hear the laser closing in, knowing it was harder for it to aim the further away she got and hoping she got lucky. Sure enough, the line went wide to her left and she quickly made for the right as the explosions soon followed. A furious roar filled the air but Reyven continued to run, looking for a safe place to set Garren down.

After a minute she came out the other end of the park and was on another street. Panting and not sure what to do, she simply set Garren down, the man stumbling a bit as his legs felt weak and his head dizzy.

"Jesus…" he breathed, trying to catch his own breath and right himself. They stood there for a second, the sounds of combat and piercing roars ringing out behind them. "What are we going to do?" Garren asked, looking to his companion whose gaze was turned over her shoulder.

"I...don't know…" Reyven mumbled, conflicted as to the best course of action as she saw explosions and glimpses of the beast over the treetops. There was one thing she was certain of though, "Garren, you cannot stay here. You must get somewhere safe, if not from it than the other Servants...I cannot let you die here."

"Reyven…"

She shook her head decisively and swept her hand to the side, "No, it was bad enough you came out here as the sky was infected with Paleblood, but now the situation has worsened even more than I already thought it was." Olive eyes raised to his and he could see the tiredness in them at their fullest, a dull resentment to past mistakes and the need to fix them. "Garren...please...you can't stay here. This night is too dangerous for someone such as yourself to be out here!"

"What do you mean someone such as me? I'm your Master and your friend," she visibly seemed to flinch at that. "We're going to do this toge-"

"You are mortal!" she snapped back at him, cutting him off and catching him off guard. "And more importantly...you are good and kind...you do not deserve to see and be corrupted by the horrors which will unfold this night. No one does," he could see the grief growing on her face, the way she fought back memories in her eyes. "And I don't want to lose anyone else anymore...Please...just-"

He could hardly bear her it anymore and without warning he gripped her shoulders tightly and gave her a hard shake, "Reyven just stop for a minute!" At the very least it silenced her, her eyes widening in surprise at the sudden contact and shout and she hesitated for a moment and he used it to speak. "I don't care what you think tonight will bring or whatever, but we're a team, understand? You can try to keep this lone wolf bullshit up all you like, but we need to do this together alright? If you keep this up all you're going to do is get one or both of us killed! Do you understand?" She stood half facing toward him but with her head turned down and away and she did not move until he felt her shoulders begin to shake and her hands suddenly shot up to bat his hands off of her. He remembered she hated to be touched, something never voiced directly but it was always subtly hinted at in small actions and reactions of hers. Something one might think childish till they had seen the reasons why. And he just shouted at her on top of it.

He blinked after a moment, realizing what he'd done. Shit. "Listen, I'm sorry Reyven, but you were-" She raised her hand and he shut his mouth, just barely noticing the way it shook, though it steadied after a moment, her brow was furrowed and her face still. Finally she straightened and stood facing neither him nor the park, face still set.

"Fine...stay if you insist, but do not say I did not warn you from the things which you may see and do not get yourself killed…I need some way to finish all this." Her voice was cold and quiet and Garren felt his heart drop in his chest. With that she turned and began walking into the forested park.

"Reyven wait!" Garren called and took a step after her reaching a hand out but she ignored him and disappeared into the dark of the trees. He clenched his teeth and ran a hand through his hair, "Shit... _Fuck!_ " he shouted and felt like hitting something. He'd simply acted without thinking, breaking her unspoken boundary and shouting at her but it was not as if it was not unwarranted. She needed to be snapped out of her moment and be reminded he was here willingly and that by summoning her he had agreed to whatever was in store. And she just...she just sounded so lost and...He sat down at a bench with his head in his hands, drawing them down and jumping to look behind him as another roar filled the air, almost completely forgetting the reason for the situation to begin with.

It was a shitshow through and through, of that he could not deny and he now knew why Reyven wished to keep him away from the start. Though how she'd know it'd be this bad he could only guess. Well, something about her words he supposed could lead to that answer. Garren placed a hand to his forehead and thought. What could he even do in this situation? He didn't want to get anywhere close to whatever that thing was, for other reasons aside from likely just getting in the way.

Well, thus far he knew only three of the other Servants were present fighting whatever that thing was so it begged the question where the other two were if it posed a threat to the public and exposure of secrecy but perhaps they simply had yet to show. Still, he did not want to simply abandon Reyven, there must be something he could do.

Familiars! That was the only thing he could think of. If he could not join her then he would at least watch out for her in case the situation turned sour or something happened for her to be made aware of. Garren took a deep breath and sighed before sitting straight. Yeah, that's what he'd do, whether she wanted him there or not he would look out for her because he was her Master and even if he couldn't fight then maybe he could do _something_.

He could only hope things didn't get too out of hand.

* * *

Reyven dashed out of the way as a fist slammed into the dirt before it was hastily dragged back, tearing deep gashes in the earth. They weren't making any progress harming this thing and she knew exactly why but still she held on hope something could be brought to light soon enough which might prove itself useful in damaging it.

She dove out of the way of a cluster of beam blasts and lashed out with her threaded cane, the pointed blades striking at its head but none managing to rake into the holes to possibly damage its eyes. Even then she wasn't sure that would work. All the Servants worked diligently in throwing everything they could at the creature but despite their best efforts no progress was being made.

Saber dashed in and struck at its leg with powerful and decisive blows but it was unfazed and it only succeeded in getting it to raise its foot in an attempt to crush her. Rider came charging in again with his sword sparking with lightning, bellowing a great warcry as he gave a mighty swing at its head. The blow was strong enough to upset its balance and almost send it toppling, though a combined effort from Hunter, Lancer, and Saber all lashing out at once managed to disturb it enough for it to bellow out a cry and collapse to the ground.

However, victory was short-lived as it was quick to begin angrily trying to right itself. If anything it granted them a short reprieve.

"This isn't working," Lancer stated flatly, standing between Saber and Hunter once more.

"Has this beast no weakness? None of our blades seem capable of piercing its hide," Saber spoke as well, none of them taking their eyes off of it as Rider circled around to hover over them.

His eyes fell upon Hunter, who stood with drying blood on her brow, though her injuries had been healed with a vial or two. "Hunter, you seem to know this beast better than anyone here, surely you must have something to contribute?"

She took a deep breath but shook her head, "It would not make sense to any of you and as such I doubt it is a feat possibly accomplished by any of you. Truthfully I am at a loss myself as to what can be done."

Rider frowned, almost seeing such a claim as a challenge but holding back his opposition in that regard. "If that is what you think, then what would be the harm in sharing? Surely something is better than nothing at all even if we cannot achieve it?"

Reyven returned the frown in part and saw the eyes of the other two upon her; she relented with a sigh. "It is only vulnerable outside of dimensions it does not directly control. Under the Paleblood sky its hide is impenetrable and to try and lure it away from under it will only spread its influence further and faster." It finally managed to find proper footing and leverage and pulled itself up, "Unless you have a means to rip a hole within reality itself and take it to another plane where it does not have influence, I do not know what can be done."

The creature bellowed a vicious roar again and Hunter and Lancer were quick to prepare themselves whilst Saber and Rider shared a gaze. "Rider..." his Master spoke up, his words hanging. Rider already knew what was being requested of him.

"If that is the case I may yet have a means to deal with it. Prepare yourselves! Keep it still and be ready to fight with all your strength!" He raised his sword and snapped the reigns of his chariot, taking off into the sky once more as the other three Servants scattered to surround the monster as it swiped and clawed all around it with every hand and lanky arm available to it.

With its attention diverted between the three Servants around it, trying to keep track of them all, it did not notice Rider closing in from above until he began his warcry and as it turned, an orb of light surrounded the Servant. It quickly began to spread and the beast howled and reached to attempt to tear him out of the sky but in a flash it vanished with all four of the Servants along with it.

* * *

Gilgamesh sat upon his flying throne, the Vimana, watching the scene below him with little interest, so visible in his expression and the way he sat. Tokiomi stood anxiously before him, watching with tension furrowing his brow as he watched the scene as well, clearly upset by the way things were unfolding without their intervention. Something he'd voiced on several instances, not that the King listened to a word of it.

He knew not what had tainted his skies so, to make them wrong and an eyesore to look upon, though figured that queer monstrosity of a creature had something to do with it. It was a nuisance to look upon and that that 'Hunter' character chose to walk the same ground as it only proved the level at which she was worth being viewed. To see the others toil about with it as well only further solidified their status in his eyes even if he still felt the creep of undesired pity form.

Still, the King released a bored sigh, "Such a pitiful sight. Mongrels though they may be, some of them are at least worth some slight renown and yet here they struggle fighting together with all their might to slay that base monstrosity to no avail. Surely there are limits to which one might sink," his eyes lingered upon it a moment longer before his frown deepened ever the slightest and he turned them to Tokiomi. The man was still watching everything below with a deeply troubled brow. "Do you not agree, Tokiomi?" he asked, hoping to provoke some form of interesting response from the man, to see if he could prove himself worth some redemption.

The man's frown grew briefly for a moment, knowing the creature was not only causing a scene but also corrupting the population with whatever influence it had. It was his honorbound duty to do _something_ to smite the thing down.

Finally he turned to Gilgamesh and gave a small bow, "My King, that creature is a vermin ravaging your Garden and corrupting the minds of your people. I humbly beseech you to slay it yourself, if not to prove your power to those who might think lesser of you."

Gilgamesh sat unchanged and unmoved, not even bothering to sigh in disappointment. He knew full well what the mage was trying. "The people of this generation could use with a bit of thinning, their well being is of no interest to me. And I need not have to prove myself to anyone. Unless, Tokiomi, you think me a gardener and my Noble Phantasms on level with a gardener's hoe?"

The man kept his composure, "I would never dream of such a thing. But as you can see, your Majesty, this creature is beyond the abilities of the others, it is the perfect opportunity to demonstrate your true light. I beg you, please take action…" He did not wish to use a Command Seal, and he knew if he were to do so it would only further ruin his already fragile relationship with his Servant. However, the King's piercing gaze was unflinching and Tokiomi kept a calm composure even if he held his breath.

Seconds passed before Gilgamesh shifted with a small hum of amusement. He lifted his hand and Tokiomi suppressed a sigh of relief, only bowing his head further before straightening to look over the side as pools of golden light formed in the air. Before any of the King's prizes could be released, he piqued a brow, watching as Rider charged the beast to swallow it and the others in a flash of light.

"Hmph," the pools of light faded after a moment and Gilgamesh lowered his hand, "Tokiomi, we're leaving."

Tokiomi choked a breath for a moment, "B-but your majesty, there's no guarantee that they'll be able to destroy it! Only your holy blades no doubt have the means with which to annihilate it. I humbly beg you to at least remain for us to see the outcome."

Gilgamesh remained nonplused, "Tokiomi, I have humored you up to now but I will not further waste my time on something I have no interest in seeing the outcome of. If the mongrels cannot defeat such a simple creature on their own then they are not worthy of my assistance and deserve whatever fate befalls them."

The man shook before dropping to a knee, "Your Highness, please, what were to happen if they do indeed fail? Surely you do not mean to allow such an unsightly thing to continue its rampage?"

Gilgamesh scoffed, "If my intervention is truly necessary I will give it even should it be reluctantly but until that time comes, do not hold your breath, Tokiomi."

His head hung further and he grit his teeth, clenching his hands tightly and looking down at the Command Seals which yet remained. No, to do such a thing would be more detrimental than the chance the beast might continue existing beyond tonight. However it was no less difficult a decision.

As chance would have it though, a loud howling sound had begun to filled the air below, like the sound of rushing wind, before the world itself seemed to shatter. Tokiomi looked down below only to gasp, his eyes widening as he watched the monster reached another hand out of another plane of reality and tore the gap it made wider, its hands swirling with cosmic energy as more joined the effort. Another unholy roar filled the air and it pulled all its hands at once, spitting the four Servants and the beast onto the ground in a flash of light.

Tokiomi's mouth hung open in shock, "Impossible…."

Gilgamesh sat a bit straighter in his seat but watched with the same expression as before, deciding perhaps he might wait another moment longer to sate building curiosities.

* * *

Reyven blinked in surprise at the sudden change of scenery, around them was an endless expanse of sand in all directions with the only ones there being the four Servants and the Amygdala before them. It too seemed perplexed as to where it was as it threw its head one way and then the other.

Rider smirked and held his sword high, "Legions!" he shouted to the heavens and the sand quaked and shifted with sounds of marching in the near distance.

"A reality marble…" Lancer breathed in astonishment, knowing that Rider was no doubt a powerful Servant, but to have such a card hidden within his sleeve…

Hunter herself stood amazed, blinking and looking behind them to see a massive army crest the dune behind them, spears stretching high to the sky and in such great number it made it difficult to see what was behind them. To think such a thing was capable of being created by a being who was not Kin to the Great Ones, and not but a spirit at that.

Her stupor didn't last long though, for an echoing, undulating howl filled the air and when she turned she saw her foe raising its arms high into the air, a swirling of light and cosmic energy forming above it. Reyven's eyes widened, "We cannot wait! Strike it down now or we may not have another opportunity!"

Saber and Lancer both blinked and nodded before they both took off toward the creature, Rider doing likewise as he ordered his army to charge, a sea of steel and sheer living will rushing forth to smite the beast where it stood. Rider was leading the charge just in front of the other three when suddenly a powerful pulse was released from the ball of cosmos forming above the Amygdala.

It hit them all with great force, upturning even Rider's chariot as sand and person alike were picked up by the shockwave. Reyven was sent crashing and rolling into the sand, having to cover her vision briefly as the clouds of sand swirled around her. When she was certain she could open her eyes once more, she looked behind her to watch as Lancer and Saber met similar situations as she and the legions charging with them were obliterated entirely by the pulse, vanishing into clouds of dust as it hit them and reality began to get eaten away at its edges.

"What is happening?!" Saber called out, shielding her eyes before lowering her hand as the dust began to clear.

"Impossible…" Rider's tone drew Reyven's gaze back to the Amygdala only for her to gasp as she witnessed what it was doing. With each hand surrounded by a swirling cosmos, one by one it slammed them up into the vortex it made and slowly it began to pull open a hole in the blue sky to reveal the Paleblood one they had left behind.

"We are still somewhere outside of its domain, strike it down now!" Reyven cried at the top of her lungs and scrambled to her feet to break out into a dead sprint right for the creature. Lancer fell into line behind her and Saber trailed behind, all three of them passing Rider's chariot as he tried to turn it over once more while also checking on the condition of his Master.

Hunter whipped her cane out to the side before swinging it over her head in an attempt to catch one of the hands it tried to raise. She snagged it and skid to a stop in the sand, yanking with all her might to watch as the hand was tugged down and crimson blood dripped from where the blades bit deep. It roared its defiance and tore her off her feet by yanking the hand she snared.

The cord was released and once again she tumbled in the sand before it slammed the last of its hands into the hole and slowly pulled it further open. Before the other two Knights could reach it, the beast pulled its hands together and roared as it threw its arms open and shattered everything around them.

All four of the Servants were sent flying as they returned to their true reality, hitting the ground hard by the force of their reentry. Rider tumbled with his young Master held protectively in his arms as the chariot and oxen were thrown once more in different direction. Lancer twirled himself in the air and slammed his spear into the ground, digging up a trail of dirt as he slowed himself to a stop still on his own two feet. Saber was sent up into the canopy of the trees, using the wind spell around her sword to reorient and redirect herself back to the battlefield. Reyven on the other hand was thrown with great force toward a thick tree and slammed hard into it, collapsing to the ground unmoving.

The three Servants still standing slowly recomposed themselves as best they could, Rider holding his hand out to keep his Master behind him as he stood ready to face the beast on his own two feet if he must. The creature itself staggered a bit when it crashed to the ground, though it had all its limbs to brace itself as it reevaluated its surroundings.

Slowly, it turned to look back at them, observing it was back under its own sky before finally facing them completely. In a fit of triumph and anger, the beast slammed its two frontmost hands to the ground and released a will-shattering roar, dragging the claws deep into the dirt before it made to move upon them again.

Out of nowhere, an agonized howl quickly followed and it took them all by surprise. A black shadowy figure leaped from the trees with a lamppost in hand, corrupted black and red by its touch, and smashed its weapon down hard upon the misshapen cranium of the creature, forcing it into the ground to create a small crater before the monster growled loudly and thrashed in all directions, forcing the figure back.

"Berserker?!" Saber cried, the surprise was evident in all of them as the twisted and broken man released painful howls and screams, laying into the beast with unrelenting blows. What could he possibly be doing there? Why did he have such a tendency to show up and the most bizarre of times.

"Do not question a stroke of luck! So long as he fights with us he is an ally!" Rider shouted and Lancer was quick to nod and join the madman, Saber hesitating as she did not wish to provoke the man's ire once more and turn his attention upon her, but she decided she would keep out of his sight. She dashed in to join her fellows. Rider turned to Waver, "Boy, stay clear from this action; check on Hunter if you must. She may be our key to defeating this beast."

The boy glanced back to where the silver-haired woman lay and nodded, "Alright, I'll see what I can do…" He took off in her direction while Rider approached his chariot, getting to it just in time to watch it fade away. A frown punctuated his features and he looked back to the action unfolding before him. He wasn't certain how much more he could do. His mana reserves were now all but emptied as he relied on his own stores every time he used his reality marble. To use it this second time so soon had taken a great deal from him.

However, he'd be damned if the great Ishkandar did not go out fighting! Bellowing forth another great warcry, Rider raised his sword and charged.

* * *

Garren ran through the park as fast as his legs could go, his heart beating hard in his chest and breath coming heavy. He did not know what had happened when they had all disappeared in that flash caused by Rider, but he had seen the aftermath and bore witness to what had happened to Reyven. Even as his instincts and conscience screamed at him to stop and to turn back so he might not get in the way, he kept going. If there was anything he could do for Reyven, anything at all, now would be the time to do it and now was the time she would need it.

The sounds of the unholy brawl taking place before him grew louder the closer he got and the sights he saw through the trees were terrifying, fear gripping his heart tighter the closer he got. That too he fought though, doing his best to avoid looking at that and prioritize finding and helping Reyven.

Finally he broke through the treeline and looked around, the combat with the monster much, much too close for comfort but he had to ignore it for the moment. He'd have plenty of time to flee soon enough. It took a minute but he managed to find her, Rider's young Master kneeling beside her as he propped her up against a tree.

"R-Hunter!" Garren had to catch himself, especially around the other Master even if he didn't pose a threat. The boy looked up at him in surprise and seemed ready to run until Garren dropped down beside Reyven.

"You're her Master?" he asked with a shaky voice even if he kept a better composure otherwise, no doubt inwardly disturbed by all that was going on. "She's still alive but when we got thrown out it must have knocked her unconscious."

Garren gave a nod and placed a hand on her shoulder, not knowing if healing magic would really help her regain consciousness. "Hunter, are you there? You need to wake up. Come on, you gotta help the others finish this!" He gave her shoulder a light shake and took her hand in his other one, holding it up gently. "Come on, you've gotta wake up."

Waver continued to sit, merely watching tensely and sparing a few glances over his shoulder every few seconds to see how it was going. Sadly it was not well, even with Berserker's help, the creature's hide remained unscathed by the onslaught of the other Servants. His eyes fell upon Rider as the great leader dove under swipes and made great cleaves of his own upon the beast.

 _Why isn't he in his chariot?!_ Waver thought angrily, though more out of worry than anything. Surely he could just summon it again couldn't he?

"Hunter!" The exclamation caused him to turn and he saw the woman stir, eyes seemingly unfocused for a second as she looked up and around before said eyes fell upon her Master and then Waver.

She nodded slightly to her Master and moved her hand from his and placed it upon Waver's shoulder. He gave a small smile of relief and reassurance but noticed her eyes were not looking up at him. Her head hung low and both her bangs and her pointed hat blocked her features from him but he could just make out a barely audible, "I'm sorry…" Before he could even think of a response, Hunter slid her arm further around his shoulder and pulled him close.

Pain. Sharp, biting pain that soon melted away from its point of origin until it was only numb where it had begun.

Hunter's hand shook and Garrn looked on, mortified, before he lost his balance and fell back onto his rear with an expression that embodied his shock. The blade, curved and silver, protruded from the boy's back covered in a sheen of crimson blood. Waver could only sit there, blinking in surprise and utter shock before his breath returned to him and he coughed up blood onto Hunter's shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered shakily, "I warned you...I'm sorry…"

Waver took in a shaky breath and released it as he tried to process what happened. He breathed in another and when he released it he drew no more, slumping into her.

Rider lurched where he stood and whipped his head over to Waver, Hunter's face buried in his shoulder as a wicked blade protruded from his back, "Waver!"

"Rider!" Before he could act, Saber's call caused him to turn just in time to see the massive hand coming toward him before it swatted him into the ground and send him rolling. He tumbled for several feet before rolling to a stop, slowly and weakly pushing himself up to look at Waver and Hunter, the man who was her Master sitting shocked beside the two.

His strength was failing him. His mana was depleted and without Waver to support any extra mana, he would no doubt fade in but a few minutes even despite the perks of his class. "If that is how you wish to play, then so be it Hunter. To think I believed the story he spun of you…" Rider sat upon his knees and aimed his sword before tossing it with all his might at her Master.

The blade flew true, spinning through the air right for the man who never suspected a thing. However, Hunter was not so unobservant. Spinning her body to rest Waver's where she had been sitting and then continue the motion to swat the blade up into the air with her own weapon just in time. A shadow hung over her face as she stood with her head lowered, her hat casting it upon her features so as to obscure it some, though her lips pressed deathly thin said enough.

The blade tumbled through the air before sinking point first into the dirt between them. Slowly, she eased her stance, never meeting Rider's eyes. "A coward through and through…" Rider muttered spitefully and simply sat with a quiet acceptance as she drew and raised her pistol. The weapon shook for only an instant before it was steadied in the hand of the killer who held it.

Rider could only scoff before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His only regret was that he had not been truer to the boy he'd called Master, who had come so far. "Hunter, wait!" the clap of the gun went unhindered and a moment later Rider collapsed with a pool around his head, remaining there for several seconds before fading away into sparkling blue dust.

Reyven stood unmoving, pistol still raised for a moment after Rider faded but when that time had passed she turned to where Waver sat and crouched down beside him. A trail of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and his eyes stared blankly into the distance. She used her sleeve to gently wipe away the blood before closing his eyes, holding herself there for several moments before almost falling onto her knees. A single tear dropped from her chin and she stood before spinning on her heel to face the creature which relentlessly fought the other Servants.

"Reyven...how...why would…"

"Master," she stated simply, unemotionally, glancing back to him over her shoulder to notice him kneeling beside the boy, that ever-present resenting tiredness hidden behind the cold determination. He looked up at her with a hurt expression, "This is a war. I told you before I would take what opportunities presented themselves and this was better than any other. I warned him before as well...I'm just sorry he did not heed it well enough." She turned her eyes back forward and began walking, "Stay close please, it would be better that way for now."

As she walked, a bubbling grey mass formed on the ground in front of her and small misshapen beings pulled themselves out to happily present a silver bell to her as she approached. She bent down and graciously took it from them as she got to them, running a thumb gingerly over one of their heads before standing and looking back to make sure Garren was following. With clenched fists, he finally stood and began walking up to her, though he did not think he could meet her gaze after the things he had just witnessed.

She nodded and looked back to the battle before her. Seeing what Rider could do had given her an idea, one that still remained within the rules she was bound to as a summoned Servant. Perhaps it was not quite the same thing, but it was likely similar enough that she could at least fool the Grail into allowing her to use it under similar pretext.

Reyven held the bell out to her side and studied it for a moment before she gave it a ring, the sound emanating from the bell resonating with her very being, the sounds overlapping upon themselves with each consecutive ring. Almost instantly the Amygdala whipped its head around to her before releasing a defiant roar. She simply stared it down and continued to ring the bell until it began to glow.

Saber dove under a stray swing of the creature's and grunted as she felt an odd sensation come over her. The sound of a bell filled the air, but not as any natural sound did. No, whatever this was it seemed to echo through space itself and as it bounced off her it seemed to resonate with her very being. She couldn't help but pause and grip her head as it felt like it was washing over her mind with every ring. Berserker howled and she watched as he thrashed his head about this way and that as he gripped it meanwhile Lancer pressed a hand to his temple. Saber watched on, none of them capable of doing anything as the monstrosity charged Hunter.

Just as it approached Reyven though, twisted hands reaching for her, an orb of light burst forth from the bell that captured her, the False God, Garren, and all three of the other Servants which had been fighting.

There was a sudden stillness in the air and Reyven closed her eyes, when she took a deep breath the queer but lovely scent of the moon, her scent, filled her nostrils. The Hunter opened her eyes and before her, the three Servants, Garren, and Amygdala, was an expanse of beautiful white flowers never seen outside of the Dream, dotted with crosses and tombstones. Behind them rose a small hill which transitioned into a single, massive tree hundreds of meters tall and perhaps a hundred in diameter. Its branches fanned out into the sky and reached for the heavens all the while the moon hung close in the sky and bathed their soon-to-be-battleground in light almost equivalent to that of the sun.

Lancer, Saber, and Garren too stood in awe of their surroundings, enraptured by the beauty of scene they were caught up in meanwhile Berserker merely stood still, a certain calmness about him for once as he looked up at the bare branches ever so high above. In front of them stood the Amygdala, its arms held up almost fearfully before it. But then, why should it not be afraid?

Whereas Rider's reality marble was a conjuration of a place within his mind, this place was real. Outside of the dimension they should be in or no. It had no power here so long as she willed it.

"What...what is this place…?" Lancer asked, looking around him before his eyes fell upon Hunter.

"This is the Dream…" Reyven began quietly, Saber's brow knitting confusion as she studied the crosses and the stones of graves amidst the endless field of flowers. "Conjured so long ago as a refuge for Hunters in the days of the Hunts. With every one that passed, the chosen Hunter would have their contract severed from the Dream so they might die a mortal death. A true and final one without worrying about being trapped in here...or the Nightmare, forever. However…"

Saber gasped and jumped back as the ground beneath her bubbled and frothed and a figure began to rise from it, covered from head to toe in dark leathers with a hat not unlike Hunter's. Looking around, more and more figures began to rise around them of every shape and size, gender and color. Their garbs ranged from a wide-brimmed hat and tattered clothes, to something more noble and pristine, to even more churchly attire. Every one of them had a weapon of some sort and they were equally as diverse, from rapiers with a flintlocks lined in their hilts, to a brutal looking curved rectangular piece of steel with both a sharp and serrated edge.

She looked around and blinked, wondering if each of these 'Hunters' was as skilled as the one acting as a Servant in the war and quickly dreading the thought. Her eyes fell upon three figures that approached Hunter from behind. One was an old man, tall and lanky with a top hat and a tattered cloak who held a curved sword in an aged hand. Another a woman who stood near as tall with a clean dark leather garb and pale skin whose hair was equally so and she held a weapon which looked like a saber with a dagger on the other end. The other was a man who stood at a normal human's height and held a weapon similar to the older man's, though he worn an olive garb with a high popped collar, his face shielded by the visage of a six-eyed skull and a very wide-brimmed hat.

"The Dream did not fade even when the Hunts died down and its caretaker was killed. It continued to exist as one last refuge should it be required and the Hunts were to rise again. And it is on this Night that it is called upon once more along with all those who wish to prevent what happened in Yharnam so long ago from ever happening again." The older man stepped forward and placed a hand upon the woman's shoulder, she looked up at him and saw a small, pained smile on his face. While she never had gotten a chance to truly know the man, she respected him and the sacrifice he chose to make even if she had released him from his torment in the end.

She turned to the False God and stared it down with all the Hunters of old doing likewise. _***You have come this far. What say you? Are you prepared to face the Hunt?***_ She raised her hands high above her head and with a wordless order, Gehrman slammed the blade of his scythe into place and caught the shaft as it opened behind him, Maria taking a stance beside him. Rearing himself back, the first Hunter took off at blinding speed with Maria close behind, the duo kicking up flower and petal alike as he was almost instantly upon the creature, meanwhile shouts of glory and vengeance filled the air and the Hunters moved as one upon it.

Another hand was placed upon her shoulder as the Hunters converged upon the beast. "Reyven, it has been some time."

Reyven lowered her hands and hung her head, squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth to fight back her emotions. "Arthur...I'm so sorry…I've missed you…" she turned and opened her eyes to look upon her brother, knowing he was smiling beneath that gruesome mask.

"Tut, tut now sis. There's no need for that, one certainly can't say I didn't deserve it…" he looked upon her with a sorrowful gaze. "I am the one who is sorry for the fate you have endured all this time."

"Better I than anyone else…"

"I suppose so, anyone else might have done it wrong. Now then," he patted her shoulder and looked around at those still standing around, "enough moping around folks, we have a victory to ensure."

Garren blinked and could only be struck in awe by everything around him, from the sheer beauty and grace of this 'Dream', to the way the numerous Hunters bore down upon the creature once giving them trouble with merciless brutality.

Saber and Lancer blinked from their stupor, engrossed by the sight of how at first the creature tried to defend itself before blind panic set in and it tried to flee, not getting far before blade and bullet alike assaulted it from every one which direction. Both of the knights shared a glance before nodding and taking off toward the creature. Strong as the multitude of Hunters was, it was no less a reason to lend assistance.

Arthur whistled, "Hey, tall, dark, and gloomy over there," Berserker finally looked down from the trees above and turned his hollow gaze to the Hunter with a creak of armor. "Yeah, you," he snapped his fingers at another Hunter standing near him dressed in black churchly attire similar to Reyven's, who blinked in confusion. Arthur looked back at him and nodded eagerly, the other looking annoyed before he reached his sword behind him and stuck it forcefully into a large block of stone on his shoulders. He tossed the heavy weapon reluctantly to Berserker, who caught it effortlessly before pulling the sword from its heavy sheathe and studying it before doing likewise with the block of stone, his corruption spreading to them quickly. Arthur smiled beneath his mask, "Have fun," and with that he slammed his blade into a shaft on his back in a similar fashion to the older man and drew forth a scythe as well before running to join the action with the mindless knight close behind, quickly overtaking him as he released another growing agonized howl.

Reyven stood where she was and watched with Garren standing not far from her, looking between her and the slaughter taking place mere tens of meters away. He was so conflicted by everything, his mind having been put through the wringer tonight. First there was whatever corruption this 'Paleblood sky' caused, getting chased by that thing through the streets of the city in Reyven's arms, shouting at her in a sudden unneeded fit of anger, watching her get hurt only for her to kill a boy and then his Servant without mercy. And now this. It was all just so much to take in. Every event that passed he wasn't certain if he was knowing the woman less and less or such varying parts of a greater story,

"Reyven…" he began quietly, looking to her slowly as the beast was pulled and pushed this way and that, several of its arms already having been cut to pieces and its entire body filled with cuts which dripped crimson blood and stained the white flowers not already crushed by it and the horde around it.

"I'm sorry, for all of this, Garren..." she replied equally as soft. "You deserve much better than the things you have seen thus far into this war, but the things I have seen and those that can happen...I do not blame you if you hate me, perhaps then it would make things easier, but this is all for the greater good for I do not wish upon anyone the mistakes of the past should we fail…"

"I know…" he admitted quietly and watched at last as the thing was pulled down, blades of Servant and Hunter alike rising and falling to put the beast out of its misery. "I just...I don't either...but I…"

"I understand, and I hope you never have to. But please, stay here, will you? You will not approve of what is to come." Before he could say anything, she began walking toward where the Hunters stood triumphantly over the corpse of the Amygdala, Saber and Lancer standing off to the side speaking quietly to one another as Berserker continued to pound into the creature's corpse unhindered by anyone.

The cheering slowly died off and the crowd slowly parted, not between Reyven and the massive body, but her and the other two knightly Servants. Both of them blinked as she stared at them with tired eyes before looking over to Berserker. "Berserker," she called quietly and the madman turned to her, sword and stone splattered with blood. She pulled off her glove and reached for the man's foot.

Saber and Lancer immediately knew what she was doing. "NO!" Saber and Lancer ran to meet her but as she swung a blade caught hers and a man blocked her path, the visage of a warped skull staring back at her. Lancer caught in a similar disposition by the woman with pale hair.

"I'd appreciate it if you let her do her business," Arthur told her calmly but the knight only grit her teeth before quickly dropping to swipe out his feet but he jumped away and by then it was too late.

Berserker howled in agony and clutched his head, once more thrashing it back and forth before Reyven snapped her fingers and he fell silent. He looked to her as she replaced her glove on her hand and gestured beside her with her head. The madman made no sound save for the shifting of his armor as he dropped down and took a spot beside her, the other Hunters surrounding the four Servants in a wide circle.

Lancer straightened, glaring daggers at Hunter and Saber gripped her sword tighter before falling in line beside the other knight. "To think I once had respect for you, Hunter. But you truly are without honor or dignity. First killing Rider and his master in cold blood and now this," he spoke his words calmly, though with a hostile edge upon them before he spat at her feet.

She did not flinch, "I lost my honor long ago, Lancer. And you may not realize, but there is a great deal more at stake than you can possibly ever imagine, something much more important than one or several men's honor."

"It does not make you any less craven," Saber bit back with a sneer.

The woman was unfazed, "Nothing you can say will change what has happened nor my mind. I do not expect you to yield even if I show you the truth of what may happen, but we have all night to decide the outcome of this battle."

Lancer's brow furrowed but his frown remained and he took a readied stance, "Indeed we do, and I no longer have a reason to hold back."

"Aye, prepare yourself, Hunter, for you shall pay dearly for your actions." The King of Knights spun her holy blade and took a step back as she readied a stance to charge.

 _I already have so many times over..._ Reyven said nothing in response, merely preparing her own stance as Berserker shook beside her, desperate to engage Saber with memories and overwhelming horrors swirling in his mind. Without a word, all four of them took off at once.

* * *

Garren couldn't quite see what was happening with the number of tall Hunters in the crowd but as he strained to get a better look from this distance he felt a gentle tap upon his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the action and snapped his head around to open his eyes wide in surprise. Before him stood a tall womanly figure similar to the one that had stood beside the older man, though it seemed the pale complexion and hair was all they shared as this woman had a much softer expression and was dressed in ornate attire similar to what one may find on an old Victorian doll.

"Would you please follow me, good sir? It will not do you or the Good Hunter any good should you get hurt," she offered gently and Garren hesitated. He looked over to where a circle had formed and he could just barely make out the four Servants thanks to the rise of the hill.

Finally he released a relenting breath and turned to the tall woman, "Alright."

She bowed and that was when he saw her segmented fingers...like what one might find on a doll. "This way please," she turned and began to walk, Garren sparing a glance in the group's direction before he frowned and followed after the figure.

* * *

 **AN: Hello again all and pardon the wait, know it's been a while. Let me first begin by saying that I've been a bit conflicted with parts of this chapter but set definitely in others. I suppose my greatest uncertainty is in the way I wrote certain parts more than anything; perhaps rushing a bit here and there. Simply put though if any of you have any criticisms please feel free to share because they only serve to better the story as a whole. The ones I've gotten up to this point have been more than appreciated and I thank all who've contributed their word.**

 **Moving on though, to those who might be confused by the use of the word 'awesome' used early, know that I use it in its purest form. In recent years its use has been downscaled to more or less refer to anything that can be designated as 'cool', but it really has a deeper meaning than that. For something to be awesome is for it to be able to strike awe into you and the like but in a much more profound way than we tend to use it. Sorry if that's a tangent but I have a person gripe with how it's used these days and figured I'd clarify.**

 **As to my disappearance as of late I have to apologize, life has gotten away from me a bit between school and just lacking motivation but I've done my best to crank this out for you guys all spring break and I hope if anything it's at the very least alright. Thank you all so much, without those of you who stick around to read this story especially up to now I really don't know where I'd be with it but I appreciate it more than you know. Once again, please if any of you have any words to share at all, go ahead and do so because they are more than welcome whether of praise or critique. Thank you again and I'm looking forward to what the future will hold for all of us. Wishing each of you the best of luck in your endeavours and promise to continue to do my best for the story.**


End file.
